A veces La Vida Nos Sorprende
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: Un misterioso libro revela un gran secreto de las vidas pasadas de Hermione y Draco, de los orígenes de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico: los Malfoy, y sobre un cuento de hadas del mundo mágico q muchos pensaban q no era más q un cu
1. Default Chapter

Nota:............J he escrito ésta historia en varios idiomas, pero originalmente concebida en castellano.

A veces la vida nos sorprende

¿Acaso nunca les ha pasado que se levantan un día sintiéndose ligeramente diferentes?

¿Y no pueden decir exactamente que es lo que ha cambiado?

Bueno, la cosa es que a mí me pasó. Un día me levanté como cualquier otro día en Hogwarts. Todas las demás chicas estaban aún durmiendo, yo aproveché el tiempo así que me bañe rápido y me cambié y cómo a esa hora la biblioteca seguramente estaba abierta, fui.

Los pasillos aún estaban medios oscuros, las sombras parecían que estuvieran a tu acecho. Bueno era todavía temprano, eran las 6:30 am., la hora de costumbre con la que me levantó. Pero hoy fue distinto me levanté un cuarto para las 5.

Entré a la biblioteca y saludé a Madame Pince. "Buenos días Madame Pince."

"Buenos días. ¿ Srta. Granger que hace usted levantada a estás horas? Es muy temprano aún."

"Lo sé pero como ve, me levanté más temprano de lo usual así que vine a aprovechar mi tiempo."

Camine hacia los enormes estantes repletos de libros y comencé a buscar algo distinto a lo usual, no sé que era lo que quería. Simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de leer el mismo texto, aunque interesante en mi opinión, de 'Hogwarts: una Historia'. De cualquier manera ya lo había leído cientos de veces que me lo sabía de memoria.

" ¿ Qué es esto?"

Había encontrado un libro que se titulaba. ' La Bruja Que Amó Al Dragón.'

" 'Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon', ¿tus novios te dejaron y ahora te inclinas por las historias románticas con finales trágicos sangre sucia ?" Una voz que arrastraba las palabras habló.

No había duda para Hermione, no era otro más que Draco Malfoy. Hermione pudo sentir un aire helado que chocaba abruptamente con la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" Dijo Hermione obviamente exasperada ante la presencia del engreído hijo del mortífago mientras se daba completamente la vuelta para encararlo.

Se sintió muy incómoda ante la proximidad del chico, ya que su rostro estaba meramente 10 centímetros aparte del de ella.

"¿Qué haces leyendo 'Die Hexe, Die Den Drachen ' liebte, ?"

Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Hermione Malfoy soltó una risita burlona, las cuáles ya eran muy típicas en él.

" ¿ 'Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon' ; ' Die Hexe, Die Den Drachen ' liebte, ; 'La Strega Che Amò Il Dragone' , ' A Bruxa Que Amou O Dragão ' ; ' The Witch Who Loved The Dragon' ?"

" Bien por ti si sabes más idiomas aparte del natal, pero sabes que, no me importa."

"Yo pensé que al menos sabías más de uno. Serás una buena bruja ya que tan solo eres una Sabelotodo, pero aparte de tus esfuerzos para demostrar que sí mereces estar aquí deberías aprender algo más."

"Yo creo que eso no te incumbe." dijo Hermione mientras abruptamente lo esquivaba y se sentaba en la mesa más cercana.

"Aún no haz respondido mi primera pregunta." Se apresuró rápidamente Malfoy.

" ¿ La de por qué leo esto?" dijo Hermione levantando el libro.

"Sí"

" Estoy matando el tiempo." era lo más cercano a la realidad ya que ni ella misma sabía porque había escogido ése libro entre los miles que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Había algo extraño con el libro: tenía un extraño magnetismo, y en el interés de Malfoy.

"¿Puedo saber por qué te interesa tanto éste libro?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nada en especial." respondió éste arrastrando las palabras y se volteó hacia otro estante a seguir con su búsqueda, la cuál en un primer lugar lo había traído a la biblioteca tan temprano.

Hermione se dio cuenta que era la 1ra vez que tenía una conversación más o menos civilizada con Malfoy en los últimos 5 años.

Hermione abrió el libro que tenía una cubierta gruesa de terciopelo negro y letras plateadas. La escritora era Morgana LaFey, y era de origen francés.

Debe ser por eso que el pequeño hurón dijo primero el título del libro en francés. Que bonita cubierta que tiene éste libro.

Haber cómo comienza...

Sus manos se juntaron en su cabeza agarrando su cabello...

"Oye Granger, ¿ en qué parte vas?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Gracias a ti, ni he terminado la 1ra oración."

Se sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo al molestarla y siguió buscando libros y colocándolos encima de una mesa cercana.

Sus manos se juntaron en su cabeza agarrando su cabello rubio. Ella podía sentir sus tibios labios en los suyos, sus besos cada vez la llevaban más y más lejos de la realidad cómo si cayera en un sueño, mientras seguía agarrándolo por el cabello. Las manos de él recorriendo su espalda, de pronto la agarró de los hombros y separó momentáneamente sus cuerpos. Ella miró sus bellos ojos grises, los cuáles tenían chispitas plateadas al igual que su cabello rubio tenía un brillo plateado. Él dió un fuerte tirón al vestido que ella estaba usando desgarrándolo y bajándolo un poco hasta el nivel de sus hombros y luego se deslizo hasta el piso. Ella respiró profundamente antes de agarrárlo fuertemente por el cuello y halarlo hacia ella para besarlo.

Y de pronto...

Alzó la mirada y vio tan sólo el típico techo de madera. Se levantó lentamente todavía algo atontada por el sueño y observó por su ventana que ya había comenzado ha amanecer.

' ¿Qué fue eso?' se preguntó ella misma, nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño de tal naturaleza. Simplemente se puso su vestido blanco y un largo delantal azul. Se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Sabine Junot estaba cerca de cumplir los 17 años, era una hermosa mademoiselle de cabellos castaños largos y crepú (frizzy/ esponjoso) _y de ojos color miel. Vi_- " Eh, Sangre Sucia, ya es hora del desayuno."

"¡Cállate Malfoy!" Hermione gritó irritada, ella detestaba el sobrenombre que él le había puesto. Se levantó dejó el libro en el estante dónde lo había encontrado que era 'Otros' ya que no era un libro relacionado con ninguna materia.

Draco Malfoy ya se había retirado de la biblioteca caminando en manera rápida como siempre lo había hecho. Hermione cogió su mochila y se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca hacia la torre de Gryffindor para ir a buscar a Harry y a Ron con los que siempre desde el 1er curso ha ido al Gran Comedor.

"Hermione, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó apresuradamente Ron.

"Te estábamos buscando desde hace unos 5 minutos, nos tenías preocupados." agregó Harry

" No tenían nada porque preocuparse, tan solo me levanté temprano y me dirigí a la biblioteca a leer un rato."

Ron sonrió "Ves Harry, te dije que no teníamos nada porque preocuparnos y que seguro estaba en la biblioteca leyendo 'Hogwarts: una historia'"

Harry sonrió "Pero tú fuiste el que dijo que."

"Eso ya no tiene importancia." interrumpió Ron rojo "Vamos al Gran comedor o nos vamos a perder el desayuno."

"De acuerdo." dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Les tomó unos minutos llegar pero al fin lo hicieron y tomaron rápidamente su sitio habitual.

Harry y Ron estaban al frente de Hermione y a su costado se había sentado Ginny.

"Buenos días." dijo tímidamente la cohibida pelirroja dirigiéndose a los 3 a la vez.

"¿ Qué tal Ginny?" dijo Hermione alegremente.

"Estoy bien." dijo Ginny y en ese instante los platos y los vasos comenzaron a llenarse, ya que Dumbledore ya se había sentado.

" Qque grico que etá estro." dijo Ron con la boca llena de tocino mientras que comía vorazmente.

"¡Ron!" dijo Harry bromeando "vas ha hacer que pierda el apetito."

Hermione se rió y comenzó a partir sus huevos revueltos. Levantó la cara aún sonriendo y sin intención miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin justamente cuando Malfoy levantó su mirada. Ambas miradas chocaron una con la otra y éste sonrió y luego volteó su rostro rápidamente hacia Goyle.

Qué extraño. De hecho hoy es un día poco usual pero a la vez dentro del rango de la normalidad. Como les dije antes, ¿no han tenido uno de esos días dónde todo ésta igual pero se sienten ligeramente diferentes?

***

N/A: Por favor REVIEW!!!


	2. 

Derechos: .......... J 

*** 

A veces la vida nos sorprende 

Otro mañana que me levantó con esa extraña sensación de que algo está fuera de lo normal, por más que todo se vea tal igual como ayer. 

Tal vez sea simplemente mi imaginación, porque como dicen, la vida depende del punto de vista con que la veas. 

Sé que si le digo a Harry o a Ron, no lo entenderían, después de todo por más que seamos amigos somos personas con carácters muy distintos. 

Aún es temprano, así que mejor descanso un rato más. Después de unos minutos al fin me levanté y me duché y cambié, bajé a la sala común y ahí estaban mis amigos. 

"¡Que hay Hermione!" Dijo Harry de lo más entusiasta pero sin levantar la vista del 'ajedrez mágico'. 

"Jaque mate" dijo Ron "Hola Hermione, ¿quieres jugar?, ya le gané a Harry" 

"Hola" les dije a ambos, me quedé pensativa unos momentos "¿Saben qué? de verdad prefiero leer-" 

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó Ron "Estás viviendo tu vida únicamente en la biblioteca." 

"No, no es cierto, me gusta ir a la biblioteca, pero no vivo allí." 

Harry se sonrió, no era por nada pero de verdad a veces, sólo a veces, le divertía las pequeñas disputas que se daban entre Hermione y Ron. 

"Saben, mejor vamos a desayunar que ya es hora y tengo hambre." Comentó Harry parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Salieron. 

"Yo también estoy que me muero de hambre." Comentó Ron ansioso. 

"¿Y tu Hermione?" Le preguntó Harry. 

"Bueno, realmente no tengo mucha hambre, me gustaría irme a la biblioteca par-" 

"¿Ves Harry? Tenemos que hacer algo, sino no va a disfrutar de una tranquila adolescencia." 

"Cálmate Ron. Hermione, de cualquier modo la biblioteca está cerrada a estás horas porque Madame Pince debe estar tomando su desayuno." Harry le sonrió a la castaña muchacha, mientras caminaban. 

"Oh.." Dijo Hermione algo abochornada por el hecho de no haberse acordado que Madame Pince ¡también es un ser humano! 

"¡Ay, que emoción!" Dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy que venía detrás de ellos flanqueado por los enormes Crabbe y Goyle."¿Ya se reconcilió el pequeño trío? ¿Le pidieron perdón a su Sangre Sucia?" 

Al escuchar que Malfoy le llamaba 'sangre sucia' a Hermione, Ron se abalanzó contra Malfoy con el puño levantado pero Harry lo agarró de las mangas del uniforme y Ron, de tanto moverse, casi hace que sus gafas salgan volando. 

"¿A que te refieres Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione entre dientes. Tuvo una conversación 'civilizada' hace unos días, ¿con éste? 

"¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? La otra mañana en la biblioteca estabas leyendo un libro para la gente que sufre de abandono por parte de sus parejas." Malfoy se sonrió hacia el mismo mientras miraba la cara de enojo que ponía Hermione. 

"Tal vez en tu pequeño mundo de animales rastreros la gente no tiende a leer por simple diversión, sino siempre con algún fin, por conveniencia propia." 

"¿En mi mundo de animales rastreros Sangre Sucia?" Se rió "Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero ni Potter: el huérfano, ni Weasley: el mendigo; leen." 

"Bueno, pero por supuesto que tú si lees, ¿o no Malfoy: el sorprendente hurón saltarín?" Hermione retornó sus ofensas de la misma manera. Ron que se había puesto colorado, se rió en alto al igual que Harry. 

La profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar "Pasen, por favor y siéntense en sus respectivas mesas." 

Los 6 hicieron caso sin quejarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffinfor al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en la mesa de Slytherin. 

En eso llegó un majestuoso búho desconocido volando, trayendo un paquete, lo dejó caer. 

"¿Qué es Harry?" Preguntó Ron ansioso. 

Harry abrió el paquete y vio que era un pequeño amuleto que tenía la forma de una pirámide de cristal y un polvo verde dentro de ella. 

"Hay una nota."dijo 

"Harry Potter: 

Tú no me conoces, pero realmente te admiró muchísimo, pienso que eres el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts. Te mandó éste amuleto para que en el futuro tengas suerte. Ponlo en tu bolsillo. Úsalo te traerá realmente te traerá buena suerte. 

atentamente: 'Yoca' 

"¿Yoca?" Preguntó Ron al rojísimo Harry. 

"Debe ser un apodo" agregó Hermione "para que no la reconozcas." 

"Si, puede ser." Murmuró Harry quién seguía algo avergonzado aún. "Bueno vamos a Herbología" dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa. 

Después de Herbología tenían un rato libre. Harry y Ron regresaron a la sal común de Gryffindor para jugar 'cartas explosivas'. Hermione se disculpó, o mejor dicho se salvó del aburrimiento, y dijo que no podía verlos jugar porque iba a ir a la biblioteca. 

"Buenas Madame Pince." Saludó educadamente Hermione como siempre lo hacía. 

"Buen día." 

Haber dónde puede estar el libro. ¡Ésta biblioteca es tan grande! 

Si más no lo recuerdo estaba justo... 

"Aquí." 

"¿Malfoy?" Malfoy tiene el libro que yo quiero. Ahora no me lo va ha querer dar. 

Él estaba sosteniendo en alto el libro de fino terciopelo negro frente a ella. 

"Si no me equivoco, y no creo ya que no necesito ser Trelawny para adivinar que esto es lo que buscas, ¿o no?" 

"Tú lo haz dicho Malfoy, no te equivocas. Ahora dame mi libro." Hermione intento agarrar el libro que Malfoy estaba sosteniendo en alto, parándose en las puntas de sus pies. 

"¿Tu libro?" Malfoy dio una risita ahogada. "Yo pensaba que era propiedad de la biblioteca. Una Sangre Sucia como tú nunca tendría acceso a éste libro." 

Hermione estaba hirviendo por dentro, pero se contuvo de darle una cachetada por aprecio a Madame Pince y para demostrar que ella, a diferencia de él, sí era una persona madura. 

En cambio decidió que ése comentario no la molestaría, como había sido planeado para eso precisamente decidió darle la contraria. 

"¿Sabías de la existencia del 'Callejón Diagon', o tu familia es de tanta raigambre que vive en el siglo pasado?" 

"Tú lo has dicho: mi familia es de raigambre, a diferencia de la tuya. Y por eso sé que un libro de esos no se consiguen actualmente." 

"¿Qué quieres decir con un libro de ésos?" Preguntó Hermione muy interesada. Tal vez por eso de que supuestamente no era un libro común, Malfoy estaba tan interesado en él. 

*** 

N/A: Espero sus REVIEWS ! 


	3. 

Derechos:............. 

*** 

A veces la vida nos sorprende

"¿Qué que quiero decir? Bueno Granger creo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta, después de todo eres una Sabelotodo." dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como usualmente lo hace. 

Hermione lo miró pensativa, entonces éste libro no es tan común después de todo, pensó ella. 

"Malfoy, solo dime una cosa ¿me vas a dar el libro o me vas a hacer perder el tiempo?" 

"Vaya, vaya es la chimpancé de Gryffindor." una voz chillona se hizo escuchar en la biblioteca. Era la engreída de Pansy Parkinson, la cuál pertenecía a Slytherin. 

"Pansy, ¿desde cuando sabes leer?" respondió Hermione algo indignada, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie la iba a llamar chimpancé. 

Ante todo eso, Malfoy solo miraba con interés, de seguro esperaba otro intercambio de palabras, o mejor dicho insultos entre las 2 muchachas. Pero, obviamente Hermione no le iba a dar el gusto a ninguno de los dos, prefirió ignorarlos tal y como hizo en el cuarto curso. 

"¡No desde antes que tú, chimpancé Sabelotodo!" chilló Pansy al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba al lado de Malfoy. 

Como Hermione había decidido que lo que le dijera Pansy no le causaría ningún efecto, no respondió nada. Por dentro se reía al ver las miradas expectantes de los rostros de los dos adolescentes vestidos con verde y plateado. 

"¿No vas a decir nada Sangre Sucia?" Malfoy preguntó, y pronunció las últimas palabras con lentitud como si fueran venenosas. Hermione que desde ya sabía que eso era dicho para que perdiera el control necesito toda su fuerza para simplemente no ir y abofetear a Malfoy. 

"Hermione, ¿Malfoy te está molestando?" preguntó un preocupado Fred, el cuál acababa de entrar a la biblioteca junto con su gemelo George. 

"Acá estamos dispuestos a patear su engreído trasero de Slytherin." George dijo en un tono entre alegre, por la oportunidad que se le brindaba, y enojado. 

"No pasa nada." repuso Hermione mientras se encaminaba hacia los dos pelirrojos. 

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Hermione a los dos. 

"La pregunta es, ¿tú qué haces aquí?" un sonriente George dijo con un guiño. 

"Leyendo." 

"Mejor dicho a punto de metérte en problemas." respondió un alegre Fred. 

"Intentaba leer hasta que me encontré con ése par." dijo Hermione señalando con su cabeza hacia dentro de la biblioteca (ya que estaban en la entrada) a los dos Slytherin que hablaban en susurros, seguro tramando algo. "Y ustedes dos, ¿qué hacen aquí?" 

"Verás Hermione, eso-" comenzó Fred 

"Es secreto de estado." terminó George. 

"'Sortilegios Weasley, supongo." Y al ver la cara divertida de sorpresa de ambos gemelos su pregunta estuvo automáticamente contestada. "Gracias chico. Voy a ir a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a Ron y a Harry." 

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y caminó rápidamente por entre los numerosos pasillos del Hogwarts que a esas horas estaban hermosamente iluminados por luz natural y no de lúgubres antorchas. Llegó ante el retrato de la 'Señora Gorda'. 

"¿Clave?" dijo la Señora Gorda en una vos aguda pero a la vez señorial. 

"_Matter Omnia Vincit"_ (el trabajo todo lo vence) 

El retrato se abrió revelando la cálida habitación en común que compartían los Gryffindors. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería la sal común de Slytherin, ya que hasta lo que se sabía, decían que se encontraba en los calabozos. Seguro muy frío, pensó, no solo por encontrarse allí sino también por las mismas personas que pertenecen a esa casa. 

"Hola Hermione" dijo Harry con una extraña voz temblorosa. 

"Hola" dijó Ron como acostumbraba. 

"Hola." Hermione se acerco y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry?" 

Ron se rió ahogadamente y Harry le mandó una mirada que lo pudo haber matado. 

"Nada, es solo que.." comenzó el nervioso Harry a decir."le quería preguntar a Cho si le gustaría acompañarnos a Hogsmeade éste sábado." terminó de decir, la última parte casi inaudible. 

"Oh" fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione, ya que no sabía que decirle a su amigo ya que ella nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. 

Estuvieron jugando un tiempo con las 'cartas explosivas', a Hermione casi le explotan en la cara, ganó Ron que como era obvio era el único de los tres que había conocido de esas cosas toda su vida. 

Dio la hora del almuerzo y los tres se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor y se sentaron en sus acostumbrados asientos. Hermione miro a la mesa de Slytherin y vio la cara de triunfo, o mejor dicho la cara de perro, que puso Pansy Parkinson al verla; luego miró a la cara de Malfoy quién no se encontraba muy lejos de Pansy, y mantenía una cara prácticamente inexpresiva mientras la miraba. 

***

N/A: por favor REVIEW. ¿Te gusta la historia? discútela en mi grupo: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende/ 

o e-mail a: **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	4. 

Derechos:........ 

*** 

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

Hermione lo estuvo mirando por varios segundos. Su expresión tan inexpresiva como siempre. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea porque ninguno de ellos apartaba la vista de los ojos del otro; ni ella misma lo hacía. Luego que Malfoy hizo una mueca burlona, algo parecido a una sonrisa (parecido) e intento señalar algo con los ojos y alzó las cejas. Por más que Malfoy intentaba señalar algo con los ojos, mientras sostenía la mueca de burla, no perdió el contacto visual directo con Hermione; porque mientrás la miraba de reojo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo al no poder entender lo que él trataba de decir. 

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? ¿Al frente mío? ¿Qué hay al frente mío? 

"¡Ahhhh!" Chilló Hermione al ver nublosamente (por la cercanía) una mano agitándose frente de sus ojos. 

"¿Hermione? Al fin..." dijo Ron "Estabas en la luna. Intenté llamar tu atención y estuvo moviendo mi mano enfrente de tus ojos y no te diste cuenta hasta después de un rato. ¿En qué pensabas?" 

¿Qué en que pensaba? No estaba pensando realmente en ese momento, no sé ni o que me pasó. 

El asunto de 'no pensar' asustaba mucho a Hermione Granger, ya que hasta ahora no se había creada objeto, o materia, o hechizó en que la castaña muchacha no hubiera pensado. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en nada por casi un minuto? 

"Estaba recordando que... mmm... er... todavía me falta 1 centímetro para mi tarea de Aritmancia, me urge hacerla Ron, estaba pensando que más puedo agregarle a mi ensayo." 

Bueno, lo que había dicho no era totalmente falso ya que en realidad sí le faltaba 1 centímetro para llegar a los 30 centímetros en su pergamino (aunque la el ensayo era de 20 centímetros), y tan solo tenía 1 semana más, ¡solo 1 semana! 

"Y solo falta 1 semana Ron, ¡1 semana! ¿Cómo voy a terminarla a tiempo?" 

"¿1 semana? Hermione, ¡por Dios! A ti te basta con 1 semana para hacer un trabajo de calidad de 10 centímetros o más, ¿verdad Harry?"Dijo Ron mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a su amigo. "¿Verdad Harry?" 

Hermione dirigió su atención hacia el lado derecho de Ron, dónde se encontraba sentado Harry quién estaba mirando por encima de su hombro a la mesa de Ravenclaw. 

"¡Harry!" Dijo Ron en una voz mucho más fuerte. 

"Olvídalo Ron, caso perdido. Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que va ha dejar de ver a Cho Chang, o mejor dicho dejar de soñar despierto con ella." Ron suspiró, un suspiro que contenía entendimiento y cansancio. El pobre de Ron había estado tratando de llamar la atención de ambos de sus amigos en un solo día. Nunca se había sentido más ignorado. 

Fabuloso, primero Hermione y ahora Harry, pensó el pecoso muchacho mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su túnica. 

"¿Qué hacemos para despertarlo?" Preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vaso para tomar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. 

"Déjamelo a mí." Dijo Ron con confianza en sí mismo. Puso sus manos en forma de poso en la oreja de Harry y a continuación acercó su rostro y tomó aire "¡ Harry!" Gritó. 

Como era de esperarse Harry dio un saltito en su asiento mientras parpadeaba incesantemente por el susto. Volteó a todos lados y luego miró a ron y a Hermione, los cuáles estaban sonrientes de oreja a oreja. 

"Ron, sabes que eso no era necesario." Dijo calmado, ya se le había pasado el susto. 

"¿Qué no era necesario?" Dijo Hermione sonriente. 

"Créeme amigo, si lo era." Añadió Ron. 

"Bueno, está bien. Cho... ¿cuándo tendré el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir?" dijo entornando los ojos en decepción con sigo mismo,"Se supone que los Gryffindors somos valientes-" 

"Pero Harry, tú eres valiente, sino ¿cómo crees que te has enfrentado tantas veces a 'Quién-tú-Sabes'?" Lo interrumpió Hermione que habló con clara vehemencia en su voz. 

"Además Harry, tú ya la invitaste el año pasado al baile de navidad." 

"Si, y me dijo que no..." dijo un desanimado Harry en el tono de voz más deprimente que Hermione haya escuchado desde su inicio en Hogwarts, mientras se encogía en hombros. 

"Pero, eso fue porque ella ya había sido invitada con anterioridad por Cedric." Intentó animarlo en vano Hermione, "Si tú la hubieras invitado antes, te apuesto que ella hubiera aceptado." Añadió con un entusiasmo falso para ver si se le contagiaba a su amigo. 

"Hermione tiene razón Harry, además después de todo, tú fuiste el campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Quién no querría salir con el campeón?" 

"Ron, el Torneo de los Tres Magos no fue creado para eso; fue creada porque se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades. Es un evento que debe ser respetado por el hecho de que están involucrados nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Es MÁS que un simple BAILE." Hermione se encargó de poner un gran énfasis en las palabras 'más' y 'baile' para que así pudieran entender mejor la idea. En su parecer no le tomaban la importancia necesaria al evento ocurrido el año anterior. 

"Chispas Hermione, no necesitabas gastar tanta energía en explicarnos, eso ya lo sabíamos." Repuso Harry sonriente, le causaba agradó saber que su amiga nunca cambiaría su forma de ser. 

"Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar mi tarea de Aritmancia." Se paró y los chicos le hicieron un gesto de 'hasta luego' con las manos y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger sus cosas de Aritmancia. 

"¿Clave?" Preguntó la aguda voz de la Señora Gorda. 

"_Matter Omnia Vincit_" 

"¿El trabajo todo lo vence?" Escuchó la ya muy común voz de Malfoy."Vaya, Granger, hasta la clave de la torre de Gryffindor es aburrida." Dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio y con los ojos brillantes. 

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?" Preguntó impacientemente. 

"Más bien dime tú ¿qué es lo TÚ que quieres?" 

*** 

N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Háganme saber sus opiniones. ¿Les gusta la historia? Entren http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende , que ahí se ponen los chapters más rápido, o e-mail a **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	5. 

Derechos: .........:) 

N/A: Para las personas que pidieron un capítulo más largo, espero que éste los satisfaga. Recompensó a los que leen y hacen REVIEW. 

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: I'm-a-dreamer

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com 

"¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?" 

"Una que TÚ hiciste." Dijo Malfoy en un tonito burlón y caminó un par de pasos más cerca de Hermione quién tenía los labios apretados en una delgada línea para ayudar a contener su ira. "¿No me vas a contestar?" 

"Está bien, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que quiero?, lo que quiero más que nada en éste momento es que alejas de mi vista tu 'huronesco' cuerpo. ¡Eso es lo que quiero!" Gritó Hermione irritada, de verdad que la presencia del fastidioso Slytherin le ponía los nervios de punta. "¿Te vas a ir o me vas a decir algo?" 

"Te voy a responder tú pregunta, en éste preciso momento me gustaría hacerte muchas *cosas *, "Hermione tragó saliva la cuál calló como un yunque al fondo de su garganta, "como ahorcarte, o ponerte colmillos, incluso una de las maldiciones prohibidas (por el comentario del hurón) pero, a lo que realmente vine es ha saber... ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿ no me digas qué después de todo te diste cuenta qué soy irresistible? ¿o acaso te sorprende mi superioridad?" Preguntó Malfoy con tono sarcástico. 

Hermione sabía que la verdadera pregunta era la de porque lo miraba, y la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía, era algo inconsciente. 

"Draco" se escuchó una voz que resonaba con estupidez. No era otros más que Crabbe y Goyle, y obviamente la voz que sonaba estúpida le pertenecía a uno de éstos. Por primera vez en su vida Hermione se alegró de escuchar la voz de uno de éstos, Malfoy volteó con el entrecejo fruncido sabiendo ya que no iba a poder continuar su conversación con Hermione. 

"Hola Sangre Sucia" dijo con una sonrisa el robusto Crabbe. 

Hermione decidió ignorarlos y de una vez por todas entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Malfoy volteó hacia su dirección para solo alcanzar a verla de espaldas mientras que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se cerraba. 

La Señora Gorda los miró con suspicacia al ver las túnicas de color verde y plateado, muy distintas a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver: rojo y dorado, así que con recelo les dijo; "Jóvenes Slytherins, ¿no están muy lejos de su torre?" 

"No se preocupe Señora mía." Dijo Malfoy haciendo una reverencia con la mano y soltando una risita maliciosa, "qué por 'su gracia' ya nos vamos." 

Crabbe y Goyle se sonrieron al escuchar las ironías del rubio Slytherin. Los tres se pusieron en camino hacia el otro lado del corredor para llegar a los escalones. 

"Sangre sucia, por si acaso nuestra conversación no ha terminado." Malfoy dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas al mismo tiempo que Crabbe y Goyle volteaban a ver intentando imitar la sonrisa de su líder. 

Ufff... en realidad, ¿qué le pude haber contestado a su estúpida pregunta? Ni yo misma sé porque lo miró y... tengo que pensar POR QUÉ lo hago (¡!) Así le podré responder, porque es obvio que el idiota ese no me dejará en paz hasta que responda algo. 

Hermione finalmente entró a su sala común y comenzó a recoger sus libros de Aritmancia, olvidándose momentáneamente de su problema y así se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca para terminar con su trabajo. 

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y al entrar a la biblioteca saludó a Madame Pince como acostumbraba. 

Haber, haber, ¡ahh! ¡Aquí está! 

Pensó Hermione mientras se apoderaba de una copia de '100 Hechos de la Aritmancia para Avanzados'. Al fin sacó el pesado libro azul del estante donde se hallaba y se encaminó a la mesa más cercana y a la vez la más alejada de los demás estudiantes que obviamente por bajo que susurraran (¿?), interrumpían la concentración de Hermione. 

Hermione abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar en el índice mágico (tú preguntas el tema y aparece el número del capítulo que lo contiene) sobre el ensayo que debía hacer sobre la decodificación de los números que pertenecían a la fecha de nacimiento de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Así que simplemente, había preguntado 'fechas de nacimientos, ¿cuánto tienen que ver con los rasgos de la personalidad?' y el libro se había abierto en ése capítulo. 

Hermione ya había avanzado al menos medio centímetro de su pergamino cuando Justin Finch-Fletchly se acercó a su mesa y se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención. 

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hacer su ensayo, y miró al castaño claro vestido de un color amarillo canario parado frente a su diminuta mesita en la cuál se había encontrado hasta hace unos momentos totalmente sumergida en su trabajo. Era Justin, un Hufflepuff con el cuál compartía la clase de Herbología. 

"¿Si?" Preguntó Hermione cortésmente al chico. 

"Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal va tu trabajo?" Respondió éste algo abatido. 

"Me falta un poco para terminar." Hermione lo miró a los sus ojos pardos, y Justin también la miró de vuelta. "¿Qué pasa?" 

Era extraño que Justin se estuviera comportando de esa manera, además ellos casi nunca hablaban y mucho menos si no se encontraban en la clase de la profesora Sprout. 

"No pasa nada, solo estaba en la biblioteca y quise venir a hablar contigo." 

"¿Sobre...?" 

"No sé. Cualquier cosa por ejemplo: Quidditch." 

"¿¡ Quidditch !?" Preguntó Hermione asombrada de que alguien quisiera hablar sobre Quidditch con ella. 

"Si, ¿qué tiene de malo el Quidditch?" 

"No es eso, sino es que yo no soy fanática de ese deporte." 

"Ah, bueno. Yo pensé que como eras amiga de Harry y Ron, estabas familiarizada con el Quidditch." Dijo Justin mientras entraban a la biblioteca Ron y Harry que rápidamente estuvieron al frente de ella junto a Justin. 

"Hola Justin. ¿Todavía no terminas Hermione?" Dijo Harry. 

"Hola Justin." Dijo Ron, mientras observaba al chico con una mirada pícara, pero a la vez asesina. 

"Hola chicos." Les respondió el castaño claro mientras retorcía con un par de dedos su túnica. 

"Todavía no termino Harry, aunque me no me falta mucho." 

"¿Quieres que te esperemos Hermione?" Preguntó ron. 

"Solo si quieren." Dijo ella sabiendo claramente que Ron no era una de esas personas que disfrutaran estar en la biblioteca más de un minuto a menos que sea para ayudar a Harry a buscar en la Sección Prohibida. 

"Por mí, no hay problema en esperarte." Añadió un amable y caballero Harry, el siempre era una persona muy amable. 

"Por mí tampoco." Agregó Ron, y los dos tomaron asiento mientras que Justin seguía parado enfrente de Hermione. Ella lo miró aún tratando de comprender el porque le había ido a preguntar a ella, entre todas las personas, sobre Quidditch.. 

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber sobre el Quidditch? Aunque te advierto que no sé mucho de ese deporte." 

"Quería saber si,..." Justin se había puesto algo colorado y sus ojos pardos evitaban la mirada de Hermione,"... ¿te gustaría venir mañana a ver el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin?..." dijo finalmente Justin, ahora más colorado que hace unos momentos, y algo asustado al ver la forma que Harry y Ron lo miraban. 

¿? 

¿Quiere que vaya con él a ver el partido de Quidditch? ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué? A mí no me interesa mucho el Quidditch, pero sería muy grosero de mi parte decirle 'no'... 

"Ahém,.. depende de a que hora es el partido." Respondió cortésmente (como sus padres le habían enseñado) a Justin. Harry y ron, especialmente Ron, voltearon a verla. "¿Verdad chicos qué si no tenemos clases a la hora del partido podemos ir?" Dijo Hermione como si fuera un hecho que Harry y Ron hubieran sido invitados también. Era su forma de zafarse, al menos de cierto modo. 

Ron y Harry pusieron un semblante más aliviado. "Sí, claro Hermione." Dijo Harry. 

"Bueno Justin, al parecer todo depende de la hora del partido." Le dijo Hermione a Justin quién todavía mantenía un rostro de sorpresa, el cuál cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa. 

"El partido es a las 5 de la tarde." 

"¡Que bien! Así podremos ver como le patean los traseros a los Slytherins, ¿verdad Harry?" Dijo Ron de una manera, por demás decir, entusiasta. 

"Si." Respondió Harry. 

"A esa hora no tenemos ninguna clase que interrumpa con el partido, así que lo más probable es que sí vayamos," añadió Hermione volteando su cabeza hacia sus amigos, "claro está, que depende de que ustedes tres me dejen terminar mi tarea de Aritmancia, porque si no mañana no podría ir al partido." 

Con eso los tres chicos le dijeron un 'hasta luego' y se retiraron de la biblioteca dejándola ahí, con sus libros. Pasó una media hora y Hermione se dio cuenta de que le tocaba Transformaciones con McGonagall y que se hallaba algo retrasada. Agarró su mochila y comenzó a meter sus útiles rápidamente adentro y dejó el libro en el estante dónde lo había hallado. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin importarle la mirada de molesta que tenía Madame Pince al verla salir de ese modo de su querida biblioteca. 

Hermione corrió por los dando vueltas rápidas y frenéticas por cada esquina que doblaba hasta que al fin llegó al salón de Transformaciones, un par de minutos más tarde de lo usual. 

Abrió la puerta del salón silenciosamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hasta llegar a su asiento. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse McGonagall habló de forma sonora "Srta. Granger, usted se encuentra tarde para mi clase, ¿tiene algo que decir?" 

Hermione que se había puesto roja, ya que nunca en su vida había llegado tarde a ninguna clase, respondió en una vos apenas audible. "Lo siento mucho profesora McGonagall, lo que pasa es que estaba terminando un trabajo y se me fué la hora." 

"2 puntos menos de Gryffindor; ya que es la primera, y espero que la última, vez que usted ha llegado tarde a mi clase." Añadió McGonagall amablemente. 

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba aliviada de que McGonagall no se encontrará enfadada. 

Sus siguientes clases pasaron de lo más normal al final de un arduo día (y créanme cuando les digo que realmente fue arduo para la pobre Hermione) se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Seamus estaban teniendo una acalorada plática sobre cuál era el mejor equipo de Quidditch d Europa. Hermione comenzó a divagar, simplemente mirando, observando la habitación y moviendo su mirada lentamente. 

Vio que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y entró una desanimada Ginny. Al parecer, nadie además de ella había notado la entrada o la presencia de la pequeña pelirroja. 

"Hey Ginny." Hermione la llamó. Tenía que animarla, ¡de verás!, por más que tendría que haber estado pensando en que responderle a Malfoy. 

¿Cómo rayos quiere que sepa lo que quiero? 

No era momento de pensar en mí, no, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte; mi pobre amiga Ginny está sufriendo y realmente debo ayudarla a animarse. 

Ginny me miró con ojos tristes y finalmente respondió, "Hola Hermione." 

"Ginny ven, siéntate conmigo." Le dije mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, dando golpecitos suaves al sitio de mi costado. 

Ginny me miró dudosa sobre si debía o no sentarse conmigo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Miraba a la gente incesantemente pero al final, comenzó a venir al sillón dónde me encontraba plácidamente acomodada. 

"Ginny, ¿pasa algo malo?" Le dije en un susurro, para que nadie escuche, "te he notado algo triste últimamente." 

"No pasa nada Hermione." Ginny me contestó en una vocecilla débil sin mirarme a los ojos. 

"Ginny, por favor, no me mientas, si quieres hablar de ello-" 

"Hermione, no pasa nada importante son idioteces mías." Me interrumpió Ginny y alzó un poquito la voz a un leve susurro. 

"Está bien Ginny, si no quieres hablar de ello, no te forzaré; pero nunca digas que tus problemas son simples 'idioteces'." 

"No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Hermione." Dijo Ginny y en ése momento se levanto del sillón y fue al dormitorio de chicas del 4 curso. 

Hermione se quedó algo confundida, ella sabía que Ginny era una persona muy sensible que se afectaba fácilmente ante pequeñas situaciones de la vida cotidiana, pero de cualquier forma estaba preocupada por ella. 

Hermione necesitaba como siempre un lugar más tranquilo en el cual pensar así que con la típica excusa de 'tengo que terminar un ensayo' se paró y se puso en rumbo hacia la biblioteca. 

Ron debería prestarle más atención a Ginny, o tal vez su mamá. ¡Si la señora Molly Weasley debería prestarle más atención a los problemas de su hija! Deberían enviarse más correspondencia, ya que tienen a Pidwidgeon comportándose 'algo' mejor que antes. 

¿ A quién engaño?, no hay nadie a quién culpar, si Ginny hubiera tenido una hermana entre tantos hermanos talvez sería más abierta. Una Rossie en vez de un Ronnie (Ron). 

Sin darse cuenta Hermione había llegado a su venerada biblioteca y entró. La verdad es que ella necesitaba distraerse para refrescar su mente y sacudirse el problema de Ginny, para así luego poder ayudarla más tranquilamente. 

Bueno, sería bueno si terminó de leer el libro que ya comencé, además se ve bastante interesante. 

Hermione se apresuró a buscar en un estante 'La Bruja Que Amó Al Dragón', y después de apartar varios otros libros al fin lo encontró. Lo asió por su suave cubierta y se encaminó hacia su mesa. 

"Haber,... ¿dónde me quedé?" Se preguntó a ella misma mediante un balbuceo. 

"¡Ajá!" Vociferó ella triunfalmente y al parecer se escuchó hasta el escritorio de Madame Pince (que por cierto quedaba algo lejos) y se escuchó un 'Ssshhhh'. Hermione hizo una mueca de 'Ups' y se sumergió en la lectura empezando desde la última línea, la cuál no terminó de leer, por culpa de Malfoy, la vez pasada: 

_Sabine Junot estaba cerca de cumplir los 17 años, era una hermosa mademoiselle de cabellos castaños largos y crepú _(frizzy/ esponjoso) _y de ojos color miel. Vivía en la región de Lorena en Francia. Ahí su padre tenía una pequeña granja, bueno mejor dicho su padrastro ya que la madre de la joven la había tenido antes de conocer a su 'padre'. _

_La niñez de Sabine fue una niñez normal como la de cualquier otra niña de la región, aunque a veces su padre intentaba convencer a su madre que era mejor mandarla lejos o hacerla trabajar en la cosecha, ya que según él ella no era más que una carga. Su madre, la difunta Odette Junot, había sido en su juventud una Mademoiselle de extraordinaria belleza y sobre todo de un gran corazón._

_La vida de Sabine había dado un giró drástico desde la trágica muerte de su madre, su padre la obligaba a trabajar desde el comienzo del día hasta altas horas de la noche, casi sin descanso. Aunque no lo crean, el Monsieur Junot quería a la chica, no como su hija, pero más bien dicho como la hija de una persona que de verás aprecia. De cualquier forma, como ya he mencionado antes, Monsieur Junot fue el único padre que Sabine conoció así que en realidad no le importaba mucho trabajar duro ya que sabía que estaban a punto de caer en la total ruina._

_Preparó el desayuno- "Bonjour papá" - dijo Sabine mientras abrazaba al diminuto hombre de cabellos canos y de mirada cansada._

_"Bonjour Sabine" le respondió el anciano."¿Qué hay para déjeuner? (desayuno)"_

_"Para el déjeuner hay maíz y leche papá." Le dijo Sabine cariñosamente al anciano mientras éste se sentaba en la pequeña y humilde mesita de madera de la cocina._

_"Maíz y leche..." gruñó el anciano y Sabine le dio una mirada desaprobatoria "Sabine, sabes que las cosas no están muy bien, no tenemos argent (dinero) y cada vez es más difícil vivant le vie(vivir la vida)"_

_"Lo sé papá." Sabine ya sabía a donde iba a ir toda la discusión: a que debía casarse pero ya con un brujo que si es posible, fuera de buena familia, de una familia de sangre limpia._

_"Podrías casarte con Pier Ledoyen, el de verás te aprecia mucho y es un hechicero de una de las pocas familias de raigambre de Francia." _

_Pier Ledoyen ahí iba su padre otra vez con lo mismo, que siempre terminaba en alguna discusión._

_"Papá termina todo tu maíz. Si no te molesta hoy iré al marché (mercado) mágico a vender algunos vegetales."_

_Monsieur Junot asintió con la cabeza y Sabine salió presurosa a su pequeño huerto y comenzó a recoger las plantas: algunos vegetales para cenar y oras para hacer posiones curativas. Llenó unas 2 canastas de pajas para luego encogerlas con un hechizó y fue al pueblo. _

_Estuvo caminando un largo rato, pero antes de llegar al mercado se topó con la biblioteca 'Dans Notre Culture' ('En Nuestra Cultura') y no pudo evitar entrar, era su lugar favorito de todo el ancho mundo. La ca-_

"Señorita Granger, ya es tarde por favor retírese de la biblioteca que voy a cerrar." Dijo la cansada voz de Madame Pince. 

"De acuerdo." Dijo obedientemente Hermione ante el obvio cansancio de la mujer de mediana edad. Dejó el libro y salió de la biblioteca. 

Al salir para su mala suerte se encontró con nada mis ni nada menos que con el engreído de Malfoy y su par de rechonchos guardaespaldas (aunque ya no los necesitaba ya que el chico se había desarrollado) Crabbe y Goyle. 

"Vaya, vaya, que curiosa es la vida, ¿a qué no? encontrarnos otra vez aquí." Con una sonrisa de desprecio Malfoy continuo "Será mejor que dejes de tratar de estar en todos los lugares a los que voy, Sangre Sucia." 

Crabbe y Goyle soltaron risas tontas que más bien sonaron como los chirridos de un par de cerdos. 

"No te concedas cosas, ya que yo nunca intentaría seguirte ni aunque me pagarás 3 000 galeones." Respondió Hermione con el mismo veneno en sus palabras que Malfoy había puesto en las suyas. 

Malfoy se bufó "Si claro, y yo te ofrecería 3 000 galeones para que tú me siguieras." Dijo con gran sarcasmo. 

"Bueno, entonces estamos de acuerdo hurón, yo no te seguiría ni aunque me pagarás." 

"Y yo no te lo ofrecería ni aunque que tú me pagaras y me ofrecieras las cabezas de Potter y Weasley en una bandeja de plata." 

Crabbe y Goyle parecían de lo más divertidos ante la discusión de Hermione y Malfoy. 

***

N/A: Como ven la intenté hacer tan larga como pude por el hecho de que me lo pidieron.¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Háganme saber sus opiniones. REVIEW. ¿Les gusta la historia? Entren http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende , que ahí se ponen los chapters más rápido, o e-mail a **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	6. 

Derechos: ................ 

N/A: Hagan sus REVIEWS!!! 

*** 

"La vida a veces nos sorprende"

autora: I'm-a-dreamer 

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com 

Ella estaba corriendo por un hermosos prado verde con los bolsillos llenos de sickles que había ganado y con un nuevo libro en la mano. Se detuvo en una hermosa fuente construida enteramente de mármol y se sentó en el borde de ella. 

Después de llegar había visto la biblioteca y no pudo evitar entrar, ya que era su lugar favorito. 

Comenzó a hojear su nuevo libro, en realidad el libro no había costado mucho, ya que después de una ardua insistencia, por fin había logrado convencer a la Madame de la biblioteca que se lo vendiera. A ella no le importó que el libro estuviera algo maltratado por el pasar de los años, ni que sus páginas estuvieran amarillentas; ya que entre todos los libros que había leído en su vida ése era su favorito. 

El libro relataba la historia de una humilde muchacha que conoce a un príncipe, pasan por varias adversidades además de que la familia del príncipe no la creen digna de él; pero al final de todo como todo cuento romántico de esos años, el amor triunfa y logran quedarse juntos. 

Sabine amaba ése libro por el hecho de que tenía un final tan feliz, tan mágico (irónico en realidad) ya que era un cuento muggle que ella adoraba. Ella había leído el libro más de 20 veces en la biblioteca, y ahora al fin era suyo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes del gran desborde de alegría que ese hecho le producía. 

Comenzó a internarse, por veintiuna vez, en los confines del mundo muggle que el libro descubría antes sus ojos e imaginación. _¿Cómo los muggles creen en una magia tan encantadora, pero a la vez tan distinta a la verdadera? ¿Todo es producto de la magia de su imaginación? Sus mentes están vivas porque sus corazones también lo están._

Se escucharon pasos, y un hombre corpulento se acercó a Sabine y se paró frente a ella. Su sombra impedía a Sabine poder leer bien su apreciado libro así que simplemente se contorsionó sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Monsieur. 

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Junot, que agradable sorpresa es encontrarle a usted por acá." Dijo una voz grave, la cuál sacó totalmente a Sabine de su trance. 

Ella levantó la mirada, sin reconocer la voz, y miró por fin a l Monsieur que se encontraba parado frente a ella y que había sido el causante de interrumpir su lectura. Intentó ocultar su desagrado fingiendo una leve sonrisa amable. 

"Bonjour Monsieur Ledoyen." Dijo en tono educado. 

"Por lo visto Mademoiselle, otra vez está leyendo ese libro." 

"¿Y cómo usted Monsieur sabe que yo ya había leído éste libro antes?" Le preguntó Sabine algo intrigada. 

"Es un pueblo chico, bueno al parecer usted siente cierta debilidad por los libros de los muggles; o ¿es acaso que solo siente debilidad por ese?" 

"Éste es mi libro favorito. No he leído muchos cuentos muggles en el largo de mi vida." 

Monsieur Pier Ledoyen cogió el libro y lo comenzó a examinar con aburrimiento pero intentando fingir de que tenía una pizca de interés. Sabine, siendo una bruja brillante, se dio cuenta a los los 2 segundos de su aburrido rostro. 

_Por Dios, ¿y éste es el hombre con que mi papá quiere que me case? Somos distintos y él me sigue a todos lados tratando de cortejarme, eso honestamente me irrita mucho._

"¡Por el sagrado cielo! Mademoiselle Sabine, éste libro no tiene ninguna ilustración. Si quiere leer algo realmente bueno, yo le puedo prestar un libro de mi pequeña colección privada." Dijo finalmente Pier. 

Sabine examinó con sumo cuidado al hombre enfrente de ella. Pier Ledoyen estaba en sus tempranos veintes, para ser exactos tenía 21 años de edad y pertenecía a una familia de sangre limpia muy influyente. Su nariz era tosca al igual que sus cejas, las cuales eran negras y muy pobladas. Su cabello era ondeado y de un color negro azabache, por el contrario sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro y eran pequeños. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Y tenía un cuerpo algo fornido. 

"Se lo agradezco mucho Monsieur, pero de cualquier modo tengo que declinar su oferta. Como verá yo estoy muy interesada y de verás me gusta mucho el libro que estoy leyendo." 

"De cualquier modo Mademoiselle Sabine, pasaré por su hogar para llevarle uno de mis libros favoritos. Haber si así, teniendo una lectura de calidad a la mano, deja de leer historias creadas por muggles." 

"No sería necesario Monsieur, de cualquier modo tengo que ir a mi hogar, au revoir (adiós)." 

Sabine se levantó de su sitio y cogió el libro por un lado y prácticamente se lo arranco a Pier de las manos. Presionó el libro contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar en forma rápida hacia un lado de la biblioteca y se transportó. Estaba ahora parada enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Miró a la pequeña huerta y se dispuso a recolectar plantas para llevar a su casa y hace pociones para luego venderlas. Unas de sus pociones más famosas eran: 'beau peau' (hermosa piel) la cuál libraba a los jóvenes del acné, otra era 'arrêt le touz' (parar de toser), y la más exitosa de todas era 'mirointant cheveuz' (cabello brillante) la cuál se tomaba un sorbo cada noche durante un mes y tu cabello brillaría con una viveza espectacular para siempre. 

"Bonjour papá." Dijo Sabine en voz alta mientras entraba por la puerta trasera en la cocina. 

"Bonjour Sabine. Adivina que Sabine, tenemos al honorable Monsieur Pier Ledoyen de visita en nuestro humilde hogar." Dijo el anciano entusiasmado. 

_¿Qué? Si hace unos 15 minutos lo acababa de ver en la fuente. ¿Tan rápido había venido a visitarla con la excusa de que le llevaba lectura 'más' apropiada?_

"No es una sorpresa papá. Monsieur Pier." Dijo ella mientras le dirigía un educado saludo al joven. "Ya que nos encontramos en _le ville_ (el pueblo). 

"Bueno, pueden conversar en la sala de al frente, yo me quedaré aquí." 

"De acuerdo papá." Dijo Sabine con una voz resignada y se dirigió al salón y se sentó plácidamente en una silla he hizo un gesto para que Pier también hiciera lo mismo. 

"Mademoiselle Sabine, miré lo que le he traído." Le dijo Pier y Sabine agarró los libros que éste le había traído sin ningún interés. 

" 'El Quidditch, deporte que perdurará a través de los tiempos', 'El brujo soltero más codiciado del Ville Fontier de la región de Lorena' " El último no era más que una revista gruesa que hablaba enteramente sobre Pier. 

(N/A. Por se acaso Ville Fontier es Pueblo Fontier, el lugar dónde viven) 

"Y bien, ¿por cuál libro se inclina más Mademoiselle Sabine?" 

"En realidad Monsieur Pier prefiero seguir con mi libro, aunque se trate de un libro hecho por muggles." 

"¿Cómo es posible Mademoiselle Sabine que usted prefiera leer ése libro escrito por muggles y lo que es peor: sin ninguna fotografía; antes que leer algún ejemplar de éste par que le he traído?" Dijo Pier algo indignado por el rechazo de Sabine ante los libros que él había traído. Estaba sobre todo molesto por el hecho de que Sabine no mostrará el más mínimo interés ante 'El brujo soltero más codiciado del Ville Fontier de la región de Lorena', el cuál trataba de él. Él había esperado que Sabine, al darse cuenta de que el libro contaba únicamente sobre él, se lo arrancará de las manos totalmente emocionada, pero su reacción fue totalmente la opuesta. 

Pier tuvo que marcharse después de un par de palabras cruzadas entre él y Sabine. _Al fin se va. Ya era hora. _Pier prometió visitarla al día siguiente. _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente?_

Otra noche levantándose en el alba; con el mismo extraño sueño sobre aquel extraño que nunca había conocido, aquél de los cabellos rubios platinos que de pronto le desgarraba el vestido en sus sueños y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo. Es más incluso parecía que lo disfrutaba. Todas esas sensaciones y esos pensamientos para una chica tan pudorosa como Sabine eran algo vergonzosos. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Era la segunda vez en toda su vida que tenía un sueño de tal naturaleza y se sentía totalmente extrañado, asustada y avergonzada ante el recuerdo del mismo. 

Se vistió y se dispuso a tener un día ordinario. 

Al día siguiente alrededor de la misma hora Pier llegó, pero ella no fue llamada para que bajará las escaleras. Por el contrario pasaron aproximadamente entre 5 y 10 minutos antes de que ella fuera llamada por su papá. Ella bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su sonriente padre mirándola con alegría. 

"Monsieur." Saludó ella a Pier por suma educación como siempre. 

"Sabine, 'hija mía', te voy a dar una feliz noticia que seguro te alegrará el alma hasta lo más profundo de tu ser." Sabine tragó saliva ya que su padre nunca la había llamado 'hija mía' con tal afecto. "Aquí éste noble Monsieur, a pedido tu mano en matrimonio." 

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo Sabine con asombro y repudió. 

"Y yo se la he dado." Dijo finalmente su padre. 

*** 

N/A: ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Háganme saber. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Éste capítulo explica más la vida de Sabine y es como si fuera parte del libro. Por favor hagan REVIEW, que por el último capítulo solo 2 personas han hecho y eso me ha puesto triste y me ha quitado un poquito las ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que REVIEW si es que quieren el próximo capítulo pronto. ¿Les gusta la historia? Entren a http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende , que ahí se ponen los chapters más rápido, o e-mail a: **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	7. 

Derechos: ........

N/A: Sé que me tarde bastante en poner éste chapter en relación con los anteriores, pero es largo. Advertencia si no lo suficientemente maduro/a no leas. 

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: I'm-a-dreamer 

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com 

Lo que más le irritó a Hermione del encuentro con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, para empezar que Malfoy parecía estar regocijándose con cada insulto se estaba divirtiendo viéndola fastidiada, y segundo que los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle se habían estado burlando todo el tiempo. 

Para su alivio se encontraba ahora en la biblioteca, se había levantado más temprano que nunca y se había dirigido hacia su lugar favorito, la calmaba. 

Se levantó de su silla y guardó el libro que había estado leyendo todo ese tiempo ("La bruja que amó al dragón"), ya era hora del desayuno y tenía que ir al gran comedor, pero sabía que no iba a ir directamente porque tenía que ir a la torre de Gryffindor por Ron y Harry. 

"Hola chicos." Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la torre. 

"Hola." Dijeron ambos al unísono y voltearon a mirarse y se sonrieron. 

"Hermione, mm, haber déjame adivinar, ¿biblioteca?" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello negro tratando de arreglarlo un poco, claro que eso era misión imposible. 

"Harry... ¿cómo supiste?" 

"Hermione."Dijo Ron "No se necesita ser un vidente para saber que ahí estuviste." 

"Bueno."Dijo Hermione algo fastidiada por el hecho de ser algo predecible (¿algo?)- "Mejor vayamos rápido al Gran Comedor a desayunar, he escuchado que hoy va ha haber brownies." 

A Harry y a Ron se les iluminó el rostro notablemente. En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió para dar a Ginny salida. 

"Hola Ginny." Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar alegre, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por su pequeña amiga que al parecer seguía algo deprimida. Harry y Ron también la saludaron pero se notaba que no podían esperar para llegar al Gran Comedor. 

"Hola chicos." Saludó Ginny y sonrió. Hermione se sintió muy aliviada al ver que Ginny estaba con más ánimo que el día anterior. 

"Ginny, vamos todos al Gran Comedor, ¿nos acompañas?" Dijo Harry y a Ginny le cambió totalmente la expresión desanimada y cansada que tenía, por una radiante y feliz. 

"Si Ginny, va a haber brownies." Añadió Ron risueño. 

"Vamos." Hermione Tomó la mano de Ginny y la jaló. Ginny aún sonriente los siguió hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor y tomaron sus usuales asientos. 

El desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, igual que cualquier otro día. Hermione ahogó una risa al ver la cara de decepción que ponían Harry y Ron al ver que no habían brownies. Ella les dijo para calmarlos que solo había sido un rumor. Después se dispusieron a ir a su clase de Pociones. 

' ¡Fabuloso! Como odio pociones y a Snape. ' 

Ron emitió un gruñido "Como detesto a Snape." Y dio vuelta a la esquina del último corredor de los calabozos que llevaba al salón de Pociones. 

"Yo también, pero al menos a ti no te odia tanto como a mí." Respondió Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y algo cabizbajo. 

Al llegar entraron silenciosamente ya que hacían todo lo posible para que Snape no encontrara razones para quitar puntos a Gryffindor. Por eso, además de entrar silenciosamente, habían salido 5 minutos antes del Gran Comedor gracias a Hermione quien propuso la idea para evitarse problemas. 

Pasaron 2 horas y como siempre Snape había sido un fastidio, pero ni remotamente se acercaba a lo insufrible que era Malfoy. Salieron de clases solo para entrar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en la cual tenían un nuevo profesor que cada vez que estornudaba se convertía en un boggart, y al finalizar ésta tenían tiempo libre así que se dirigieron a su sala común. 

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Hermione se dirigió a Aritmancia. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en el cual se encontraba el salón hasta que se encontró con Malfoy que estaba reclinado en la pared al costado de la puerta. 

"Granger." Dijo con voz áspera-"¿Haz estado leyendo últimamente?" 

"No creo que mi desarrollo cultural sea de tu incumbencia." Respondió Hermione mordazmente. 

"Yo no me refería a tu desarrollo cultural, me refería a si sigues leyendo el cuento favorito de la tatara-tatara abuela de mi abuelo..." Hermione no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la revelación que Malfoy acababa de hacer. Malfoy se sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo al verla ahí parada al frente suyo sin poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y sorprendida. 

"Entonces... ese libro, ¿ya lo conoces, lo habías leído?" Preguntó finalmente Hermione. En realidad le fastidiaba un poco saber que Malfoy no le prestaba la debida importancia ni el debido respeto a tan lindo cuento. 

"Mi abuela me lo leyó cuando era pequeño." Dijo éste mirando al piso al mencionar a su abuela.-"La anciana ahora es historia." Agregó Malfoy tratando de forzar una sonrisa irreflexiva. Hermione inmediatamente comprendió que Malfoy había querido mucho a su abuela y que no podía ser indiferente ante su propia sangre. 

"La abuela que te leía el cuento, era la madre de Lucius ¿verdad?" Hermione no pudo contener su simple pregunta. Ante está, él alzó su rubia cabeza y un mechón de cabello cayó con mucha gracia sobre su frente. 

" Tsk, tsk, tsk ¿'La madre de Lucius'? ¡Por Dios Granger! ¿¡ Qué es eso de llamar 'Lucius' a mi padre !?" Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita en su rostro, una sonrisa que se vio reflejada en sus ojos grises, fingiendo estar ofendido por la falta de respeto de Hermione al llamar a su padre por su nombre.- "¿No te enseñaron modales?" Y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. 

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, "Creo que no me ensañaron tantos como a 'usted' Sr. Malfoy." Respondió sarcásticamente pero sin el mas leve tono de ofensa en su voz. 

En ese mismo instante, la profesora Vector podía ser vista venir por el corredor. Los miró algo extrañada, pero se mantuvo sin decir nada. Entró al salón. 

Malfoy miró a la profesora Vector acomodar sus materiales didácticos encima del escritorio del aula."Bueno Granger, no sé tú, pero yo voy entrando." Dijo, y con eso caminó ágilmente dentro del salón. 

Hermione se mantuvo en el mismo sitio parada por unos cuantos segundos, tal vez incluso 1 minuto. 

' ¿Por qué le sonreí de vuelta a ese cretino? ¡Que horror Hermione!, Estás TAN distraída en tus deberes escolares que ya no prestas atención ni siquiera a quién le diriges la palabra. O una sonrisa ' ; Agregó una segunda vocecilla en su subconsciente, una a la cual Hermione decidió ignorar por el momento y entrar al salón de Aritmancia. 

La hora de Aritmancia se había pasado prácticamente volando para Hermione. Su cabeza había estado inundada con pensamientos del libro y la relación que Malfoy tenía con él, ya que como él mismo había dicho ' un libro de esos no se consiguen actualmente.' y además no cualquiera. 

Hermione de verás tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a Malfoy sobre como había conseguido el libro su abuela, pero se abstuvo ya que sabía que hacer eso no sería lo más sabio, es más estaría ella misma buscando de cierta forma otro insulto de Malfoy con el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra. 

' Pero antes de la clase no te insulto '; habló una voz en su cabeza y luego su propia voz se hizo escuchar (no la de su conciencia) en su mente; ' Y de cualquier forma sabes que ella tenía el libro porque era una Malfoy, knock, knock allí: familia importante.' 

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una batalla entre ella y su conciencia (también podría habérseles unido el subconsciente a la disputa), así que decidió hacerse la sorda ante las protestas de su propia conciencia, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, y seguir su camino. Se encontró con Lavender y Parvati que salían de Adivinación chillando de lo más emocionadas sobre las 'predicciones' de Trelawny. 

"Y me dijo que me iba a casar con un chico muy apuesto que pertenece a una gran familia de muy alta raigambre, te apuesto lo que quieras Lavender de que se refería a Draco Malfoy..." 

' ¿Cree que se va a casar con Malfoy? ¡Por Dios alguien deles a ese par de chicas un cerebro con neuronas que SI funcionen! ' 

" !Ay Parvati!" Chilló Lavender mientras asía por el brazo a su amiga, "¡Qué envidia me da! Es TAN apuesto y su apellido es TAN conocido en toda Europa. ¡Uy! ¿De que color va a ser el vestido de las damas de honor? Por favor, dime que no va ha ser de color lavanda, ¡no soporto ese color!" 

"¡Cómo se te ocurre que van ha ser de color lavanda!, Mira Lavender aún no lo sé, pero de hecho no van a ser ni cremas, ni melones ya que se parecerían mucho al color de mi vestido." 

Hermione no soportaba más, y dejó escapar una sonora risa ahogada que en realidad terminó sonando como una terrible tos por el hecho de haber sido contenida tanto tiempo. A Hermione le daba: risa, pena, asombro e ira que Parvati y Lavender estuvieran pensando en esas tonterías. 

' ¡Tenemos tan solo 15 años POR DIOS! ' 

"¡Jesucristo! ¿Hermione estás bien?" Preguntó una muy exaltada Lavender, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. 

"Hermione de veras que deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey." Parvati dijo "Ella seguro que sabría que hacer con esa terrible tos tuya." Y se acercó a ella."Te acompañamos al Gran Comedor, Hermione, para que tomes algo de líquido; de cualquier forma ya es la hora del almuerzo." 

"No es necesario, no tengo nada. Cambiando de tema; ¿han visto a Harry y a Ron?" 

"Si." Contestó Lavender, "Están todavía arriba en Adivinación. Lo que pasa es que hicieron unas asombrosas predicciones sobre su muerte. ¡Su muerte! ¿Te imaginas Hermione que bien deben de estar sus 'ojos interiores' como para poder predecir su propia muerte?" 

A eso Hermione no sabía que decir. No podía creer como Parvati y Lavender tenían tanta fe a la clase de Adivinación y sobre todo a Trelawny que no era nada más que una farsante barata. 

En ese momento y para su buena suerte (Gracias Dios) llegaron Harry y Ron riéndose a todo pulmón. 

"Bueno Hermione, ya llegaron. Nos vemos después." Parvati dijo y comenzó a caminar con Lavender hacia el Gran Comedor y aún se podían escuchar sus chillidos. 

' ¡Que tontas! ¿De verdad Parvati cree que se va a casar con Malfoy? Ah... lo que es más sorprendente aún: ¿¡ de verdad creen que 'eso' es apuesto!? ' 

"Hola Hermione." Dijo Harry alegremente, ya había parado de reírse pero aún conservaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a diferencia de Ron que no paraba de carcajearse. 

"Hola Harry. ¿Ron vamos a ir al Gran comedor, donde por cierto servirán lasagna, o vas a seguir aquí riéndote cuando volvamos del almuerzo?" 

"Es... */risas/*que...Tre-Tre *más risas/* Trelawny... se creyó... */risas/*... TODO lo que Harry y..yo */risas/* le dijimos. Creyó que... la predicción de que... */risas/* iba a ser director de Hogwarts algún día y que iba a morir... */risas/* (al menos se está calmando; Hermione pensó) en un... atentado hecho por una persona del pasado... que supuestamente viene a ser... */risas/* Snape. Trelawny se lo creyó TODITITO. ¿Puedes creerlo?" 

Para cuando Ron terminó de contar lo que Harry había dicho a Trelawny, él también se estaba riendo fuertemente y pronto Hermione los acompaño en su felicidad. De verdad ella no podía creer lo boba que era esa profesora, y recordó exactamente el día y el 'por qué' cuando dejó su clase y se apuntó en Aritmancia. 

Los tres se calmaron y se fueron al Gran Comedor, dónde para suerte de Hermione (Ven, ella SI predice) sirvieron una deliciosa lasagna de carne la cual sus amigos devoraron en un minuto. En cambio ella se dio su tiempo para disfrutarla todo lo que pudiera ya que era su platillo favorito. 

Al terminar el almuerzo se dirigieron a su sala común a hacer los deberes (mayoría de Pociones. ¡Maldito Snape!) hasta que dieron un cuarto para las 5 de la tarde y Justin golpeó suavemente el retrato de la señora gorda. 

"¿Hermione, estás allí?" Preguntó el nervioso muchacho, su voz temblaba, obviamente temiendo que Hermione no pudiera ir con él; y así desperdiciando el laaaaaaaaaaaargoooooooooo tiempo que le tomó ganar el valor suficiente para invitarla. 

Hermione, Harry y Ron escucharon el llamado de Justin y se dieron con la sorpresa de que ya eran las 5 de la tarde. El tiempo se había pasado rápido y como no se les iba a pasar así de rápido si estaban atiborrados de tareas, para el día siguiente, hasta el cuello. 

Ordenaron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda. 

"Hola Justin." Dijo Hermione seguida por Harry y Ron. 

"Hola... -" Justin se puso rojo. Estaba vestido con los colores de su casa: Hufflepuff. Llevaba el color amarillo canario."Bueno pues, el juego ya va a empezar, hay que apresurarnos." 

Va a ser algo difícil encontrar buenos lugares si estamos saliendo a un par de minutos antes de que el juego empiece." Dijo Hermione mientras estaban caminando escalera abajo lo más rápido que pudieran y esquivando los malos escalones. 

Justin volteó y sonrió. "Le dije a Hannah que nos apartara asientos, ella escogió la mejor fila de todas." 

"¡Qué bien! Así podremos ver mejor como los malvados Slytherins son derrotados." Exclamó Ron con mucha alegría, Harry asintió con la cabeza pero Ron continuó, "Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de decepción que el idiota de Malfoy va ha poner cuando vea que perdieron." 

' ¿Malfoy tiene que salir siempre a colación? ' 

Llegaron a tiempo para ver a Madame Hooch sacando la Quaffle, las Bludgers y la Snitch mientras ellos se sentaban. 

Hannah estaba sentada en el medio de 5 asientos, ella había apartado 4, y les dijo que en esa forma podía cuidar mejor que nadie se sentará. Así que, para la incomodidad de Hermione, se tuvo que sentar al costado del muro que separaba las varias tribunas y a su costado derecho estaba sentado Justin y al costado de él estaba Hannah, al costado derecho de Hannah estaba Ron y después Harry. 

Estar separada de sus amigos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Hermione. En la tribuna de los profesores, que estaba al frente de las tribunas dónde los Hufflepuffs se habían ubicado, pudo ver el rostro cetrino de Snape con una malévola sonrisa mirando el juego. Para variar, el equipo de Slytherin estaba haciendo trampa. 

Harry, Ron, Justin y Hannah echaron humo cuando Slytherin anotó sus primeros 30 puntos y saltaron de alegría cuando Brooke Nicholson (una Hufflepuff) logró evadir a los tramposos Slytherins y anotó. 

'¡Dios mío!' Pensó Hermione irritada porque en realidad estaba más aburrida y desubicada que Tarzan en las Vegas. 

"¿Te estás divirtiendo Hermione?" Le preguntó Justin finalmente, mientras agitaba un banderín, con los colores de Hufflepuff, en el aire. 

"Si." Respondió Hermione secamente. ' Tengo que ser amable, después de todo al invitarnos acá, su intención fue buena. Solo espero que al menos Ron y Harry se estén divirtiendo. ' Pensó esperanzada. En ese momento su atención fue interrumpida por el ya antes mencionado Slytherin. 

Estaba volando muy cerca a las tribunas buscando la Snitch. Sus ropajes verdes se ondulaban por estar a contra viento, al igual que todo su cabello. Su rostro se veía totalmente y tenía una expresión pensativa, obviamente estaba pensando donde podría volar para poder ver todo el campo. 

Hermione lo miró desde el instante que vio un borrón verde pasando rápidamente por delante de sus ojos miel. Lo bueno (o lo malo, según ella) es que como se había quedado estático ya no era un simple borrón y ella podía observarlo muy bien desde su sitio. Sus ojos grises brillando de la incertidumbre del juego. Profundos, buscadores y a la vez invitadores, pero sin embargo a la vez repelentes. 

Hermione no estuvo concentrada muy bien en el juego después de que Malfoy finalmente se elevó y atrapó la Snitch. Los Hufflepuffs y los Gryffindors se lamentaron, pero los Ravenclaws se mantuvieron neutros. 

"Hermione, el juego ya acabó... este... ¿quieres ir a algún lado?" Preguntó Justin, quien al parecer apenas había podido vocalizar las palabras. 

Hermione rechazó cortésmente la invitación y comenzó a dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor, Justin la seguía, acompañándola como el caballero que era. Sin embargo Hermione no se dio cuenta. 

Había comenzado haber todo algo nebuloso y la había invadido un terrible y pesado sueño. Se sentía totalmente agotada y mareada. 

Cuando al fin llegó a su cama, le dio gracias a la vida por haberla dejado llegar hasta allí sin haberse desmayado o dormido en el camino. 

Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una acogedora habitación hecha de caoba. Había una enorme cama hecha de pino y barnizada que tenía cortinas negras a su alrededor y sábanas blancas de seda. Había una enorme ventana, aunque tenía las corinas negras cerradas y no se podía ver que había detrás de ellas. Al frente de la ventana (al otro lado de la habitación) había una increíble chimenea hecha de mármol y un sofá granate con una alfombra del mismo color a su pie. 

Hermione giró y para poder ver la habitación entera. Y se dio cuenta de que no había puerta. Se extraño ante ese descubrimiento, pero siguió observando. 

' Debe de ser de noche. Si no la chimenea no estuviese encendida. ' Pensó Hermione y dio un pequeño salto al ver a una silueta dentro de la habitación. 

' Podría haber jurado que estaba sola hace un instante. ' Pensó algo asustada, la silueta caminó con pasos inciertos hasta llegar al frente de la chimenea. 

" ¡MALFOY! ¿QUÉ HACE ACÁ? ¿CÓMO LLEGASTE? " Hermione preguntó, repentinamente alzando la voz. Si Malfoy se encontraba en el mismo desconocido lugar donde ella estaba, tal vez él conociese alguna salida. 

Draco Malfoy volteó hacia su dirección. Las sombras de las llamas jugando con su cabello y sus ojos. Avanzó hacia ella, intentó decir algo pero era como si una fuerza mayor que él no se lo permitiera. Estaba a 20 centímetro de ella y las sombras aún seguían jugando con su pálido rostro. 

Hermione se irritó; se encontraba totalmente perdida y al parecer Malfoy no tenía ni la más mínima intención de siquiera ayudarla. 

" ¡Respón-" Hermione comenzó pero su habla fue totalmente cortada por Malfoy que la asió fuerte y firmemente de los hombros y la beso toscamente, tan toscamente que dolía. 

Hermione, sin embargo se hallaba enteramente inmovilizada. Quería empujarlo pero sus brazos no le respondían, al contrario lo abrazaron por el cuello... 

Contra su voluntad se encontró devolviéndole cada beso e incluso separando un poco sus labios, dejando así que él introdujera su lengua. 

' ¡DIOS! ' Fue todo lo que Hermione pudo pensar al sentir la lengua de Malfoy dentro de su boca. 

Era extraño, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, para su propio desagrado, se encontraba disfrutando cada momento. Ella también lo besaba y sus manos se envolvían en su sedoso cabello rubio. 

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cuello, y ella no dijo nada. Hermione pudo sentir un cosquilleo en cada centímetro de piel que sus labios habían recorrido. 

Las manos de Malfoy la agarraron fuertemente por la cintura, mientras seguía besándola toscamente. Ella le cogió el rostro y lo llevó al suyo. Sus labios chocaron fuertemente. Comenzaron a caminar entre besos hasta que se hubieron ante los pies de la cama, dónde él en un ágil y duró movimiento la empujó. 

Hermione se apoyó en sus codos y se movía hacia la parte superior hasta que Malfoy se posicionó encima de ella. Hermione podía sentir su aliento tibio, pero que le enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. 

Ella lo besó está vez. Se había dado cuenta de que él era sencillamente bello, no había duda de eso. 

No le importaba lo que pudiese pasar, simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión y no dijo nada cuando su ropa había sido apartada de ella. Malfoy se retiró el polo y ella pudo sentir su piel encima de la suya misma. 

No dijo nada, seguía simplemente besándolo, cada vez menos prendas de por medio hasta que dio un fuerte gemido. Era la sensación más dolorosa y a la vez más placentera de su vida. Malfoy se encontraba dentro de ella, le había quitado cualquier sentido, cualquier raciocinio que pudiera decirle algo que apenas que ése era Malfoy, o que ella nunca perdería su virginidad antes del matrimonio, o que aún eran prácticamente unos niños... 

Sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió tan feliz en aquel momento... 

Hermione Granger despertó de un brinco totalmente asustada y sudorosa. ' ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO!? ' Fue lo único que vino a su mente. Todo había sido tan real, aún podía sentir su tacto, su piel; cada sensación aún estaba fresca y Hermione las había sentido realmente. 

Hermione se odio a ella misma por haber disfrutado lo que Malfoy le hacía en su sueño 

' ¡DIOS! ' Fue todo lo que Hermione pudo pensar al sentir la lengua de Malfoy dentro de su boca. 

Era extraño, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, para su propio desagrado, se encontraba disfrutando cada momento. Ella también lo besaba y sus manos se envolvían en su sedoso cabello rubio. 

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cuello, y ella no dijo nada. Hermione pudo sentir un cosquilleo en cada centímetro de piel que sus labios habían recorrido. 

Las manos de Malfoy la agarraron fuertemente por la cintura, mientras seguía besándola toscamente. Ella le cogió el rostro y lo llevó al suyo. Sus labios chocaron fuertemente. Comenzaron a caminar entre besos hasta que se hubieron ante los pies de la cama, dónde él en un ágil y duró movimiento la empujó. 

Hermione se apoyó en sus codos y se movía hacia la parte superior hasta que Malfoy se posicionó encima de ella. Hermione podía sentir su aliento tibio, pero que le enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. 

Ella lo besó está vez. Se había dado cuenta de que él era sencillamente bello, no había duda de eso. 

No le importaba lo que pudiese pasar, simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión y no dijo nada cuando su ropa había sido apartada de ella. Malfoy se retiró el polo y ella pudo sentir su piel encima de la suya misma. 

No dijo nada, seguía simplemente besándolo, cada vez menos prendas de por medio hasta que dio un fuerte gemido. Era la sensación más dolorosa y a la vez más placentera de su vida. Malfoy se encontraba dentro de ella, le había quitado cualquier sentido, cualquier raciocinio que pudiera decirle algo que apenas que ése era Malfoy, o que ella nunca perdería su virginidad antes del matrimonio, o que aún eran prácticamente unos niños... 

Sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió tan feliz en aquel momento... 

Hermione Granger despertó de un brinco totalmente asustada y sudorosa. ' ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO!? ' Fue lo único que vino a su mente. Todo había sido tan real, aún podía sentir su tacto, su piel; cada sensación aún estaba fresca y Hermione las había sentido realmente. 

Hermione se odio a ella misma, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por haber disfrutado lo que Malfoy le hacía en su sueño. 

***

N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Hagan sus REVIEWS, por favor hagan REVIEW que así escribo más rápido porque me siento más feliz. ¿Les gusta la historia? Entren a http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende , que ahí se ponen los chapters más rápido, o e-mail a: **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	8. 

**N/A: **¡Estoy de regreso! De veras pido un millón de disculpas por no haber escrito nada en taaaaaaaaaaannnnnntoooooooo tiempo a todas las personas que gustan de ésta historia.J Disfrútenla, pero eso si, no se olviden de hacer su REVIEW. 

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Dreamy Dreamer (antes conocida como: I'm-a-dreamer ) 

E-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com 

"¿Hermione pasa algo malo?" Ron preguntó mientras masticaba sus panques, "Te notó totalmente distraída." 

'¿Qué si pasa algo malo? nooooooooo... ¿Cómo crees? Fíjate que me encanta. Me fascina haber tenido un sueño lujurioso dónde los principales personajes somos yo y el imbécil de Malfoy...' Pensó Hermione sarcásticamente, obviamente el pobre Ron nunca se enteró lo que su pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga en aquel momento. 

"Todo está bien Ron." Respondió Hermione mientras trataba de pinchar un panqué con su tenedor. Ron la miró dudosamente al igual que Harry. "De verdad chicos: TODO está bien. No sé por qué me miran así." 

"¿Segura Hermione?" Preguntó Harry dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada de profunda confiabilidad y amistad. 

"Segura Harry." Dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír y mostrándose lo más segura que pudo, aunque claro las cosas no duran para siempre. Para Hermione no duró ni un minuto porque Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor seguido por Crabbe, Goyle y como siempre, babeando sobre él, Pansy Parkinson. 

Hermione no pudo contener las gotas de sudor, ni el intenso color rojo que se asomaba en su rostro, rojo de vergüenza. Si, vergüenza, eso era lo que Hermione sentía. 'Vergüenza, siéntelo Hermione, siéntelo que eso es lo que debes sentir. ¿Cómo no sentir vergüenza después de lo que tontamente soñaste mientras dormías?' 

Hermione sentía un sudor frío en sus manos y una sensación sofocante recorriendo todo su interior. Hermione quiso apartar la vista pero no pudo. Aún no podía creer que ese mismo chico que ahora entraba en el Gran Comedor haya sido el mismo que la besó, y tocó hace apenas unas horas en sus sueños. Malfoy sonreía y fanfarroneaba como siempre, él, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy estaban fastidiando a un mal afortunado Ravenclaw de 6to curso. Ya prosiguiendo en el camino hacia su mesa, aún riéndose, Malfoy ladeaba su cabeza de un extremo a otro, así observando todo el comedor. Hasta que Hermione y Malfoy se vieron directamente, fue por un breve segundo pues ambos apartaron la vista prácticamente al instante. 

Malfoy no se mostraba como de costumbre, pareciese como si se hubiera encontrado pensativo durante el desayuno. Hermione le dirigía rápidas miradas furtivas. 'Será posible que él idiota ése haya soñando lo mismo que yo? ¡Pero Hermione que idioteces piensas!' Se reprendió a ella misma. 'Es prácticamente imposible que él haya soñado lo mismo.' 

Hermione sé auto-convenció de lo de anoche no había sido su subconsciente con un mensaje, ni un loco sueño que revelaba un deseo carnal ni mucho menos, ni su despertar a admirar la sexualidad, más bien fruto de la comida cayéndole pesada. 

'Hoy, no voy a comer tanto? Pensó ella mientras asía su mochila por un lado y el "Trío" le levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor ante las miradas expectantes de la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Era seguro que sus espectadores esperaban que se estuvieran encaminando a una nueva aventura llena de peligros ya que hasta ahora en su quinto curso, nada fuera de lo usual había pasado. 

Claro que eso era un alivio para algunos, en especial para Dumbledore que podía estar seguro que hasta el momento ningún peligro acechaba a Harry y después de lo sucedido al final del cuarto curso, ¿quién no estaría preocupado? 

Estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de que intentábamos dejar el Gran Comedor y en un movimiento ágil se puso de pie y se interpuso en nuestro camino. 

"Si no es nada mas ni nada menos que 'Súper Potter'." Dijo Malfoy dirigiéndole a Harry una sonrisa y mirada de desprecio. 

Harry respondió rápidamente a sus provocaciones, "Bueno podríamos decir que a tu costado cualquier persona recibe el título de 'Súper' por tener más inteligencia que tú." 

Ron rompió en carcajadas. Malfoy arqueó las cejas como diciendo con la expresión algo como: 'eso me lo dices tú' o algo así. 

En verdad Harry me había dejado perpleja. Normalmente hubiera sido yo la que hubiera dado ése tipo de repuesta: sencilla pero a la vez elaborada. 

No pude evitar sonreírme ante el evidente aumento de raciocinio de Harry. 

"Auch... de veras me dolió." Dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente sujetándose el pecho haciendo el teatro de que le dolía. Como era de esperarse, la atención de Malfoy se dirigió rápidamente a Ron, "Y tú eres 'El Chico Pecoso', tú ayudante," dijo a Harry, "ya que si no me equivoco, todo súper héroe necesita un bufón que lo admire; tal vez algo así como Batman y Robin, ¿tú también usas mayas Weasley?" 

Ron se puso colorado, lo así por el brazo para evitar, aunque realmente no sé porque lo evité, que le lanzara una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables a Malfoy. 

"Tranquilo Ron." Dije suavemente tratando de calmarlo. 

Finalmente la atención de Malfoy se dirigió hacia mí. Me observo fijamente como evaluándome y a la vez como si tuviera algo en el rostro. 

Me sacaba una cabeza de estatura y por eso con su sombra me cubría el rostro. Coloqué detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello que se había encontrando atravesándome el rostro. 

Tal vez fue solo un segundo. Tal vez fueron varios, realmente no lo sé, pero se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado inexplicablemente en aquél momento. 

" No creas que eres especial Sangre Sucia." Me dijo de repente y despectivamente. 

No sé porque sus palabras me dolieron. Al recordar en mi sueño su cercanía, su pasión y su ternura, tal vez inconscientemente idealicé, ¡qué digo!, Visualice a Malfoy de manera equívoca. Como si eso hubiera sido una extensión de la realidad, cosa que es ridícula ya que eso nunca paso ni pasará. 

"¡Retira lo dicho!" Le exigió Ron a gritos. En ése momento me di cuenta que todas las personas en el Gran Comedor estaban en silencio sin duda entreteniéndose a costa de nosotros. 

"Y si no me da la gana, ¿quién me va ha obligar Weasley? ¿Acaso tú?" 

"Tal vez el señor Weasley no, pero yo sí." La voz dura de McGonagall se escuchó a nuestro lado, "Deberían estar avergonzados, ¡los cuatro! Tan grandes y aún teniendo pequeñas e inmaduras riñas, no deberían llamarse brujos a ustedes mismos, ¿qué ejemplo le dan a sus compañeros de primer año?" 

Los cuatro nos quedamos inmutados, sabíamos que interrumpir a McGonagall no era una idea factible. "Por favor los cuatro acompáñenme a mi oficina." 

McGonagall salió con pasos firmes y nosotros detrás de ella con pasos dudosos. 

"No puedo creer que aún no hayan solucionado esa pequeña rivalidad que hay entre ustedes, señor Malfoy, señor Potter, señor Weasley, por eso lo tres cumplirán seis días de castigo con Filch, excepto Malfoy que cumplirá sólo dos; lo ayudarán a limpiar los trofeos de las Sala de Honor de Hogwarts. En cuanto a problema de ustedes, señorita Granger y señor Malfoy, recogerán la lista de hierbas que les daré para la clase de Herbología durante 4 días. Éstas hierbas sólo se pueden encontrar en las faldas del Bosque prohibido. Así el señor Malfoy cumplirá la misma cantidad de días de castigo que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley." Terminó de decir determinadamente la profesora McGonagall. 

Nos mandó a nuestras respectivas salas comunes, pero al momento de salir Malfoy me dijo en tono fastidiado, "No puedo creer que tendré que pasar cuatro días enteros a tu lado, que espanto." 

"Y yo que pensaba que las pesadillas no se hacían realidad." Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara. 

Se sonrió y contestó, "Pues pensaste mal Granger." 

*** 

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Loa aman? ¿Lo odian? Sé que estoy algo oxidada, no he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero déjenme saber que piensan, REVIEW REVIEW, solo así escribo más rápido (jiji) 


	9. capítulo 9 al fin funciona ffnet!

**N/A: **¡Estoy de vuelta! Ésta vez al menos escribí más rápido que la vez pasada aunque de cualquier manera he stado súper hiper mega ocupada con un millón de cosas que hacer en el colegio y algunas saliditas (hay que vivir la vida). Además en la escuela nos obligan a participar en un concurso de cuentos, estoy escribiendo algunos , ¡pero no sé con cuál quedarme! Por se acaso no tienen nada que ver con Harry Potter. Bueno porfis hagan sus REVIEWS, así escribo más rápido. Bye, besos.

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Dreamy Dreamer (antes conocida como: I'm-a-dreamer ) 

E-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com 

" ¡Apúrate Harry! Corre que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Herbología." Dijo Hermione en un tono incomparablemente alto de voz, lleno de preocupación además claro está. 

Los pasos apurados de Harry se podían escuchar en un rango de quinientos metros, pero eran opacados por los gritos de Hermione, " ¡Apúrate!" 

Jadeando el pobre Harry logró alcanzar en su opinión, a su a veces neurótica amiga. Se dobló para respirar mejor, "Hermio-ne no hay ta-tanta prisa." Dijo entre bocanadas de aire tomadas con gran fuerza. 

"¿¡ Qué no hay prisa !? ¡Pero por Dios Harry!", Chilló en alto la joven castaña mientras caminaba apresurada jalando a Harry del antebrazo, "Ya tengo suficiente con un castigo, y lo que es peor: junto a Malfoy; no quiero que Snape nos castigué otra vez y que encuentre excusas para quitar puntos a Gryffindor." 

"Pero Hermione solo tranquilízate un po-" Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione. 

"¡Pero nada! No quiero saber si la parte conductual baja notas en la parte académica; el profesor Snape es tan cruel que incluso puede ser que haga eso. ¡Dios mío, no quiero ni pensarlo!" 

Harry le siguió la corriente y no se atrevió a contestarle ya que él sabía que era imposible pedirle a Hermione que pusiera en el más mínimo riesgo sus notas académicas. 

Llegaron a tiempo, para la sanidad mental de Hermione (y de Harry ya que la tenía que soportar) . Ambos tomaron asiento en su escritorio; Ron no los acompañaba ésta mañana ya que el pobre se encontraba con en mal estado de salud. ¿Y quién no lo estaría con todo lo que el malvado de Filch los había hecho trabajar? 

Bueno, al menos Harry no ni tampoco Malfoy para agregar a la 'increíble' suerte de Hermione con quién iba a tener que ir cerca al Bosque Prohibido a buscar algunas tontas raíces. 

'¡Poner en riesgo mi salud física y más aun, mi salud mental !'Pensó exaltada mientras se disponía a cortar una hoja de una Gonieda, una planta que era esponjosa y rosada, pero si sus raíces te tocaban te producía urticaria. Echó la hoja a su caldero el cuál estaba burbujeando suavemente, levantó la mirada solo para encontrar los grises ojos que poco conocía mirándola fijamente. Luego se levantó de su mesa y se dirigí hacia dónde se encontraban ella y Harry. 

"Hola." Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Crabbe y Goyle también se habían levantado y se encontraban detrás de él. "¿Cómo estás Granger? Supongo que ansiosa de cumplir el castigo. ¿Dónde está el mendigo de Weasley? No me digan que se va a reportar enfermo solo porque está cansado." 

"Tú lo has dicho Malfoy, no te vamos a decir nada." Respondió Harry astutamente y con eso dirigió su atención de vuelta a su caldero y miró de reojo a Malfoy y se dio cuenta que por detrás de él se acercaba con pasos sigilosamente mudos Snape. 

Hermione le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su mejor amigo ya que se dio cuenta que se había quedado demasiado quieto como esperando a que algo llegase. Al voltear se topo con la horrenda y cetrino rostro del Profesor Snape. 

"Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger; me gustaría que comenzarán a cumplir su castigo desde éste mismo instante, ya que por éstos cuatros días por venir sólo tendrán que atender la primera hora de clases." 

"Pero, -" Dijeron con incredulidad ambos en un unísono que hubiese parecido ensayado por la perfección de su sincronización. 

"¡Sin 'peros'! Quiero que en éste mismo instante ustedes dos se dirijan hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y comiencen a buscar las plantas de la lista que les fue entregada." Dijo Snape exaltado y luego añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando diabólicamente a Harry, "No se preocupe Señorita Granger, ya que su buen amigo acá el famosísimo HARRY POTTER no tendrá que hacer su poción sólo a consecuencia de la ausencia del señor Weasley; Señor Potter diríjase inmediatamente a la mesa dónde se encuentran ubicados el señor Crabbe y el señor Goyle." 

No había remedio: iban a tener que ir a recoger estúpidas hierbas todo el día. Hermione a veces deseaba ser una animago para así poder transformarse en una paloma, su animal favorito, y poder volar muy lejos de todo y ver el mundo. Claro está que después de ver el mundo, ésta curiosa muchachita regresaría para aportar con sus grandes descubrimientos y aprendizaje sobre otras culturas mágicas en distintas partes del mundo como África y Sudamérica a Inglaterra. Y seguiría los pasos de su ídolo: Gilderoy Lockhart y así escribiría su propio libro sobre todo lo aprendido de las culturas contemporáneas. 

Ella estaba hundida en el mundo de su futuro, caminaba metódicamente: sólo anteponiendo un pie delante del otro manteniendo el equilibrio y por mas que tuviera los ojos abiertos realmente no iba por dónde iba. Hermione estaba imaginando la conmemoración de su veinteavo año de servicio como profesora en Hogwarts cuando chocó con algo duró y ancho. 

" ¡Auuuuu!" Gritó la distraída chica al mismo tiempo que era cruelmente y velozmente arrastrada de su mundo de fantasía. Únicamente para toparse con la realidad, mejor dicho 'ver' la verdad enfrente de sus ojos de color caramelo: la ancha espalda de Malfoy con su negra capa. 

"No te pegues." Dijo el rubio muchacho en una voz que sonó mas parecido al gruñido de un animal salvaje. 

'Salvaje y hambriento' Pensó Hermione desconsolada, sintiéndose por primera vez sola en la nublosa gris fría mañana de aquel día de finales de Noviembre. 'Y no olvidemos vicioso y engreído.' Agregó Hermione dentro de su mente. 

"Muy bien," Malfoy habló en vos clara y vocalizando bien, "Para comenzar yo recojo los hongos Billower y tú las hiedras de Kinsky." 

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Por qué yo las hiedras de Kinsky? Son muy peligrosas, tengo una idea mejor: Yo los hongos de Billower y TÚ las hiedras de Kinsky." 

"De ninguna manera Granger; lo harás a mi modo, YO los hongos, TÚ la hiedras." Dijo imponentemente Draco mientras se agachaba a recoger lo blancos hongos de Billower los cuáles brillaban ya que tenían en su parte superior algo bastante similar a la brillantina de algunos lipgloss. 

"Arreglemos ésto como dos brujos maduros, ¿quieres? Bueno mira yo recojo la mitad de los hongos y la mitad de la hiedras y tú haces lo mismo." Reflexionó Hermione en voz alta y con un ligero tono de triunfo al creer que había encontrado la solución perfecta para su pequeña disputa. 

"De ninguna manera." Dijo tranquilamente Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo, "Yo no tengo porque hacerte caso (¡hacerle caso a una sangre sucia!) , mira yo te propondré una solución. Tú recoges por ése lado y yo por éste" 

Hermione observó meticulosamente el montículo de tierra que la estaba siendo otorgado para realizar su la labor que le había sido encomendada. 'No es justo', pensó ella, 'En mi lado hay más hiedras que en el suyo' 

Pero Hermione se inmuto pero no dijo ni una palabra ya que era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de que ése era el mejor trato que podría conseguir con Malfoy. 

Hermione se colocó en cuatro patas y Malfoy la veía divertido, si él hubiera tenido una cámara hubiera podido captar el momento en que Hermione se agachaba y hacía lo que él decía. Además mandársela a la regordeta cuarentona de Rita Skeeter sólo hubiera servido para elevar su humillación y a la vez la gloria en humillarla que él hubiera sentido. 

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" Preguntó Hermione irritada al sentir que los pelos en la nuca se le erizaban y al voltear encontrarlo mirándola. Se sentía muy incómoda aún en la presencia de Malfoy ya que al parecer nada ni nadie podía hacerla olvidar las atrocidades que había soñando. 

No es que le hubiera gustado (tampoco lo había odiado) pero simplemente la situación era bastante embarazosa y eso la ponía enormemente nerviosa. 

"¿Quién dijo que te miraba a ti?" Preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con la usual soberbia que lo caracterizaba. "Sabes hay cosas demasiado extrañas para una Sangre Sucia. Hay cosas que solo los Sangre Limpia podemos entender ya que llevamos la magia en la sangre y en las costumbres que hemos venido practicando desde del instante en que nacimos." 

"Hermione se incorporó con su cesto de hongos de Billower casi a la mitad. "¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunto con una mirada de curiosa inseguridad. 

"¿No establecimos que hay cosas que tú nunca vas a entender?" Dijo ofuscado ante la curiosidad de Hermione. Ser hijo único lo había vuelto un chico que estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera como él quisiera además de terco, al igual que Hermione que también tenía la desgracia / suerte de que sus padres no hubieran concebido otros vástagos. 

"Pero dime al menos con que se relaciona el asunto que según tú no voy a entender por ser una hija de Muggles." 

"En realidad, no lo sé. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que hubiera algo fuera de lugar." Dijo Malfoy mirándola directamente a los ojos. Gris mirando dentro de miel, perforando el alma con la intensidad de la cuál ése par de ojos era dueño. 

Un mechón de cabello rubio platino cruzó su pálido rostro y éste suavemente lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. La brisa que los rodeaba se había vuelta una cuchilla helada que arremetía contra sus rostros y manos. 

Hermione los miraba extrañada y a la vez de manera escrutizantemente. 'Si él se portará de otra forma con la gente' comenzó a pensar Hermione, 'Más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts estaría tras...' no se dejo terminar la idea. Ella misma se negó ha hacerlo. 

"¿La impresión de que hay algo fuera de lugar? ¿Pero respecto a qué?" Preguntó ella con evidente asombro e incredulidad. 

Malfoy portaba una mirada seria y sincera, totalmente ausente de burla. Hermione le creyó. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que él se refería, de lo cuál ni él mismo estaba seguro, le creyó. 

Así de rápido como su expresión de divertida y burlona había pasado a una seria y lúgubre, retornó a la normalidad. "Ya no importa. Además como ya dije dudo que te hubiera incumbido a ti." Dijo en un tono de despreció que hizo que Hermione pudiera sentir la hiel que dentro de su hígado. 

Malfoy al darse cuenta de la expresión de exasperación que el rostro de la linda castaña portaba, cambio de tema. "Ya has terminado de leer el libro Granger?" 

Hermione vio su oportunidad para darle un poco de su propia sazón (en éste caso mejor dicho, poción), " Creo que eso no te incumbe a ti Malfoy." Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y sincera que, sin darse cuenta, adornaban sus labios. 

Malfoy la miró con curiosidad por un segundo. Ella nunca le había sonreído de ésa manera. Pasando de la sorpresa inicial, él también sonrió sinceramente en respuesta al gesto previo que ella había tenido para con él. 

"¿Malfoy estás sonriendo?" Preguntó ella, la sonrisa sin abandonarla y en tono travieso. 

Malfoy resopló, "No te acostumbres Granger." Movió su cabeza de una lado a otro como si estuviera negando algo, pero tan solo estaba aclarando su mente e ideas. "Mejor continuamos recogiendo éstas porquerías si es que queremos irnos de aquí antes de que oscurezca mucho." 

"No me digas que tienes miedo Malfoy." Dijo Hermione en un tono que se usa para tratar a los bebés. 

"Nada de eso, pequeña retardada mental." Dijo Malfoy lentamente para darle mayor enunciación a sus palabras. "Pero, ¿acaso vas a negar que estamos exactamente dentro de los inicios del Bosque Prohibido? Té apuesto de que si nos internamos un poco no nos vuelven a ver las caras ni a ti ni a mí." 

Hermione pareció analizar la situación por un minuto antes de llegar a una resolución. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, mejor-" 

"Yo siempre tengo la razón Granger, acostúmbrate." La interrumpió Malfoy sólo para darle a Hermione más pruebas de que tan solo era un chiquillo engreído. 

Hermione puso un gesto de exasperación antes de continuar, "Mejor nos apresuramos." 

En un tono de burla, Malfoy preguntó, "¿Crees que terminemos antes de la cena?" dijo mientras recogía una hiedra de Kinsky y la ponía en el cesto en el menor tiempo posible. 

"No sé tú, pero yo sí." Respondió ella mientras estiraba su largo y delgado brazo revelando su bien cuidada mano. Al mismo tiempo Malfoy había intentado alcanzar el mismo hongo así que se rozaron. 

Ambos se quedaron helado, la mano de Hermione estaba sobre la de Draco y se miraron por una instante (que en realidad pareció mas tiempo de lo que realmente había sido)antes de que ambos las retiraran como si se tratará de algo que quemará por la velocidad en que lo hicieron. 

Hermione había sentido sus manos suaves y frías, pero ése fría sensación a la vez le había quemado la mano a su manera. Ella se ruborizó. De verdad detestaba toda ésta porquería que según ella calificaba con una sola palabra, un término netamente científico. 'Malditas hormonas...' Pensó sintiéndose desolada. 

Hermione se dirigió presurosa hacia el Gran Comedor con Malfoy a su lado. La noche ya había caído y la fría brisa se había convertido en una brisa glacial. Ambos sentían dolor en cada músculo del rostro y les dolían las manos a ambos. 

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo encontraron a Dumbledore esperándolos con una sonrisa afable y una voz dulce y serena, "Buenas noches señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. ¿Hace bastante frío afuera verdad?" el anciano les sonrió dulcemente combinando su mirada, "Pero pasen, pasen que ya mañana podrán continuar con su penitencia." 

Ambos, con mal humor, entraron en el Gran Comedor y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas. 

"Hermione, ¿Estás bien? no te he visto en todo el día." La saludó he informo de algo obvio, Ron. 

"Ron, hola. Estoy bien sólo estoy congelada hasta los huesos." Dijo Hermione con una vocecilla algo mas ronca de lo usual ya que había sido alterada por el frío. 

"Hermione, el idiota de Malfoy no te hizo nada ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Harry preocupado poniendo una mano sobre los delicados hombros de su mejor amiga. 

"No Harry, para nada." Respondió ella secamente. "Sólo he tenido un día duro estando en cuatro patas y recogiendo hiedras. Si, ya sé, antes que digan algo. Ya sé que los humanos no tenemos patas sino pies." interrumpiendo a Ron el cuál había abierto la boca para interrumpirla y había sido callado por ella. 

"En realidad Hermione, no era eso lo que iba a decirte." Estableció Ron. 

Hermione le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, tratando de ver que se traería entre manos su pelirrojo amigo ya que tenía una sonrisita que le decía a gritos 'Yo sé algo que tú no sabes'. 

"Dilo Ron, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme?" Preguntó Hermione quién se había dejado arrastrar por la curiosidad. 

"Un Hufflepuff con obvias intenciones románticas viene hacia acá Hermione." Le dijo Harry cuando Hermione no recibió respuesta alguna de Ron el cuál se encontraba muy divertido por la situación. Aunque en realidad ni a Harry ni a Ron les agradará que alguien se interesara en su mejor amiga.. 

Hermione bufó, no era por nada, pero no disfrutaba en lo absoluto la idea de Justin invitándola a salir otra vez, y mucho menos podía concebir como agradable la idea de salir con él. 

"Hola Harry, Ron... Hermione" Saludó igual de tímidamente como siempre el tranquilo muchacho de Hufflepuff. 

"Hola." Saludó El Trío en unísono. 

"¿Qué tal Hermione? Oí del castigo que tienes que realizar junto a Malfoy, lo siento por ti."Le dijo Justin con compasión mientras que lentamente se colocaba mas al lado de Hermione y se alejaba, algo temeroso, de Harry y Ron. 

"Gracias." Dijo ella fríamente, 'Pero en serio, no es mi culpa de que esté interesado en mi. Yo nunca hice absolutamente nada para llamar su atención, ¿verdad?' Se preguntó a ella misma. Se encontraba es un estado pensativo que viéndolo desde afuera le daba un aire curioso. 

En eso llegó hasta los tres amigos y 'el intruso', como lo llamaba Ron, un majestuoso búho que les resultaba conocido a los muchachos. 

"Es el búho que me trajo éste amuleto." Dijo Harry retirando del bolsillo de sus pantalones la pequeña pirámide de cristal rellena con un extraño polvo verde. 

"¿La que mandó la tal _Yoca_?" Preguntó Ron algo incrédulo frunciendo las cejas, lo que hizo que sus pecas se notarán aún más. 

"Es muy extraño que un búho pueda traer cartas de noche, usualmente sólo está permitido en las mañanas. Lo dice en 'Hogwarts: Una Historia' " Estableció Hermione suspicazmente 

El búho descendió a la mesa de Gryffindor bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Justin, el cuál no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué tanto recelo hacia una nota. 

Del búho Harry tomó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino perfumado bajo sus temblorosas manos, "¿Creen que sea Cho la que me manda anónimos?" Preguntó con la voz entrecortada, los nervios ganando lo mejor de él. 

Hermione no quería desilusionar a su amigo, pero tenía que saber la verdad desde un punto de vista que no fuera el de Ron; esto le fue confirmado cuando Ron abrió la boca simplemente para decir una incoherencia. 

"Es lo más probable." 

'¿Lo más probable?' Pensó Hermione. No es que ella no consideraba que Harry era un gran chico y sobre todo una gran persona, pero ella dudaba mucho que una chica como Cho hiciera ésa clase de cosas, le parecía demasiado extraño. 

"Harry si quieres mi opinión-" 

"No, no la quiere Hermione." La interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry también se sonrió. 

"¡Ron!" Exclamó Hermione frustrada mientras tenía una mirada intensa de estar pensando en algo. 

"Bueno Hermione, dime que piensas." Le dijo Ron mientras se llevaba una tostada enmantequillada a la boca. 

Hermione se volteó hacia Harry y le dirigió una mirada de profunda solemnidad, "Harry, no es por nada pero, realmente no creo que una chica como Cho sea de las personas que harían ésta clase de cosas." 

"Entonches, ¿de quén creesh que sea?" Preguntó Ron mientras comía aún su tostada, Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender a su amigo, pero para su buena suerte escuchar a Ron hablar con comida en la boca no era nada fuera de lo normal. 

"No sé, pero es muy difícil que una chica haga algo así."Estableció Hermione. 

"¿Crees que sea una broma?" Preguntó Harry mientras palpaba la nota que todavía no había sido abierta. 

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo Ron exclamó, "¡Ay por favor! ¿Y de quién? De Malfoy seguro, pienso que estás siendo algo paranoica." 

"¡Cállate Ron! No es necesario que grites y no pienso que esté siendo paranoica, sólo precavida. Una persona precavida se mete en menos problemas que una persona impulsiva que simplemente dice lo primero que se le mete en la cabeza sin ni siquiera pensarlo." 

"¡¿Acaso te refieres a mí!?" Preguntó Ron, su pregunta sin necesidad de respuesta, con el rostro colorado y molesto. 

"No sé, ¿tú crees que me refiero a ti?" Hermione también estaba enojada. 

"¡Basta! Tranquilícense. No podremos estar seguros de nada hasta que leamos la nota." Harry trató de calmar a sus amigos. De hecho habían ganado un poco de la atención de los demás alumnos pertenecientes a Gryffindor, para su suerte nadie de ninguna otra casa, con excepción de Justin, había presenciado el altercado. 

Justin sólo se había mantenido allí, al lado de Hermione totalmente inmutado. El pobre chico sólo portaba una mirada de confusión y asombro al darse cuenta de que El Trío no era tan perfecto como todos creían. Que eran simples brujos que discutían como todos, entre ellos; que las diferentes personalidades que los caracterizaban en algún momento tendrían que chocar entre sí mismas. 

Harry: 

Creo que no hace falta decir que soy tu más ferviente admiradora, eres tan valiente y tan buen brujo. He escuchado tantas cosas de ti y aunque no te he tratado mucho siento que eres una persona fantástica. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo que te envié y que lo estés llevando contigo. 

Atentamente Yoca. 

"Al parecer hay alguien que te quiere, y mucho." Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, su cara mostrando picardía, muy distinta a la de hace unos momentos. "Apuesto que es Cho." Dijo desafiantemente a Hermione. 

Hermione sólo bufó, no estaba dispuesta a hacerse 'mal hígado' sólo porque su amigo quería que le dieran la razón; cosa, que según ella, no tenía. 

"Bueno, como ya terminé de desayunar me voy a la biblioteca." Justin miró a Hermione sorprendido, al igual que todos. 

"Pensé que estarías muy cansada como para estudiar, venía a invitarte a pasear por allí." Le Dijo cortésmente. 

"Nunca está de más estudiar un poco, pero en éste caso iré ha hacer una lectura ligera antes de dormir." 

"¿A qué le llama lectura ligera, Harry? ¿Al libro de '5 Mil Hechizos Sencillos Para El Jardín'?" Le dijo en un murmullo Ron a Harry y él se sonrío ampliamente. 

Hermione sabía que habían, de seguro, dicho algo sobre ella pero no se daba por aludida. "Buenas noches chicos." Les deseó a los tres, se dio media vuelta y se retiró. 

"¡Hermione!" La llamó Justin antes de que la castaña muchacha cruzara la intimidantes enormes puertas de madera que eran la entrada y salida del Gran Comedor. 

"¿Sí, Justin?" 

"Me preguntaba... si no te importaba si te acompaño a la biblioteca." 

Hermione en realidad o le gustaba la idea de Justin siguiéndola de un lado a otro y que la iba a mirar así, como la estaba mirando es ése instante mientras ella leía, pero le daba mucha pena decirle que no podía acompañarla. 

Se encogió de hombros y le respondió, tratando de no sonar agria, "Si quieres." 

Justin sonrió y se dirigieron velozmente hacia la biblioteca. Saludaron a Madame Pince y Hermione fue directamente por el libro dónde Sabine Junot era la protagonista. 

Hermione leyó por unos minutos unos pasajes dónde Sabine expresaba el horror que sintió cuando su papá le dijo que iba a ser casada con Pier, antes de extraer un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila y una pluma. 

_Reconociendo mi estela,_

_he visto que he pasado,_

_por muchos mares bravos,_

_plagados de furia y dolor;_

_también por mares mansos,_

_muy quietos,... muy tranquilos,_

_como la brisa de verano,_

_como la paz que siento._

_He visto al avanzar, _

_la estela que dejaba, _

_como también sé que ella,_

_se ha borrado..._

_me consuela saber que nadie,_

_nuca pasará sobre ell-_

"¡¿ Qué miras Malfoy ?!" Preguntó Hermione con la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos sobre el libro y esperando que la tinta del pergamino se secase para poder cubrirlo también, al descubrir al rubio chico detrás de ella leyendo lo que había pasado del libro a un pedazo de pergamino. Justin se levantó de su silla y miró a Malfoy, ése era su forma de 'proteger' a Hermione de sus garras. 

" ¿Tanto te gustan los pensamientos de Sabine, Granger?" Dijo con una sonrisa superior en su rostro, "¿Tanto que los tienes que pasar a un pedazo de pergamino, para qué me preguntó ya que ya están inmortalizados en éste libro?" Dijo mientras levantaba el elegante libro y lo palpaba en la cubierta. 

"¿Tienes algún problema con ello Malfoy?" Le preguntó Hermione desafiante con la cabeza levantada, ya se había retirado de su silla para ponerse a la misma altura que el chico. Bueno casi a la misma altura, él le sacaba una cabeza de distancia. 

" Tan bella entrada teniendo que perder vitalidad cuando éste eternamente en el pergamino arrugado y olvidado de una Sangre Sucia. Simplemente ése es mi problema, que me da pena que así terminé el pobre pasaje que Sabine escribió sobre su pronto destino." 

Hermione lo miró con rabia en el instante que la llamó 'Sangre Sucia', ella no veía ninguna diferencia entre la magia que hacían los 'Sangre Limpia' y los 'Sangre Sucia' como eran llamados los hijos de familias Muggles con magia despectivamente. 

"No tienes la mínima idea de lo que haz hecho, ¿verdad?" Habló Malfoy con una sonrisilla que poseía un ligero reproche entre sus dientes y palabras ya pronunciadas. Hermione no entendía lo que decía, sólo le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y de extrañeza.

*** 

N/A: ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Háganme saber con un REVIEW. Estoy triste xq con el capítulo 8 no recibí muchos REVIEW, así q como éste capítulo es largo espero al menos unos 15 REVIEWS, sino no pongo nada más ¿he? 

He estado muy ocupada leyendo un libro para el colegio sobre mi autor favorito: Mario Vargas Llosa. Lean "La Tía Julia y el Escribidor" es bravote. Tmb he tenido que escribir un cuento para un concurso, si quieren q se los man´e me avisan es sobre unas chismosas y está ambientado en los 40s. 

Hagan REVIEW, o ya no escribo maaaaasss, (Por favor hagan REVIEW q de véras me gusta escribir) 

*** Mensajitos:**

**Alpha:** Fuíste la primera en hacerme un review en ésta historia. Muchas gracias. Espero quete siga pareciendo interesante la hitoria. Creo que si imaginaste bien lo que quería Hermione, ¿o no?Además recuerda k la paciencia es und on, para saber si Draco soñó lo mismo o no tendrás k seguir leyéndo, (siiiiiii, me falta poco pa dominar el mundo, jaja) 

**Aislinn: ** Siempre me haces review y eso me alegra mucho!! tmb 100pre dices cosas buenas de mi historia :0D Recuerda que la paciencia es muy importante, especialmente ahora q estoy súper ocuapada inundada de tareas.Así q no te perocupes que no tengo planes de dejar las historia inconclusa. 

**Sakura_Corazón:** Gracias x tus lindos comentarios. Me alegra q te encante la historia. Si sé que hacen bonita pareja, bueno al menos en nuestra opinión. La historia de Sabine tmb se va a desarrollar de vez en cuando en la historia, al final todo se va a relacionar. 

**Patty*Potter:** sí, sé q antes q escribiera ésta historia casi nadie se atrevía a escribir un Draco/Hermione. Gracias por tu consejo sobre la letra cursiva, lo tomé en cuenta solo es que antes escribía en Word. 

**Princees Leia Skywalker:** No te preocupes, que de intriga no se muere nadie, jaja. Si voy a seguir la historia hasta que la termine, vas a ver. Oye pareciera que a ti te gusta Star Wars, por secaso (ésto es un Cherri) tmb tengo historias de Star Wars en ff.net 

**Hermione_A:** Gracia por pensar que me expreso bien, me hace feliz. 

**Esmeralda Blue:** Ah, el libro es muy especial. Ya lo verás...Me algra mucho q te guste la opareja ya q a mi tmb me gusta y q te guste mi forma de escribir. Lo de las peleas, bueno to tmb he tenido una de esas experiencia tipo 'amor de primaria'. (mas te insulta mas te quiere, ¿?) 

**asosa7:** Gracias por pensar que mi historia es original, y si sigues leyéndo podrás ver el misterio del libro. Tmb vas a tener q seguir esperándo mis capítulos (yeee tengo poder) para poder averiguar la relación q tiene Draco con el libro. 

**May Potter:** Bueno no sé si algunos trzos son muy folosóficos, pero solo se que lo escribi de corazón. ¿contraseñas? 

**Lina Saotome:** Me alegra q hayas cambiado de opinión sabiendo q al comienzo no te gusto la historia y q ahora te gute. Tú tmb estás escribindo un Draco/Hermione ¿verdad? aunque no lo he leído x falta de tiempo espero y supongo que te va a salir muy lindo. 

**Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia:** Gracias por pensar que es interesante. ¡Es verdad que hay gente q no deja Reviews y me hace sufrir (snif, snif)! Creo k Hermione y Draco son el uno para el otro, ¿tú no? Gracias tmb x dejar reviews, o tus granitos de arena, jeje. Tmb dejaste un par de review en "How Do You Want Me To live Without You?", ¿verdad? 

**chica_potter:** me enkanta k te enkante la historia. Me halagas mucho al decir k krees k es uno de los mejores k has leído. Te juro x Dios k no me había dado cuenta del parecido con el cuento. Me lo has hecho notar... 

**sadyc:** Lo k pasa es k así puedo explicar mejor la historia de Sabine. No me había dado cuenta de k escribí lo mismo 2 veces, guau, k raro! 

**moon dragon: **¿k komes k adivinas? 

**aLIEn*Potter: **Totalmente de acuerdo en k Draco es una mezcla ecepcional, jeje. Y no creo k haber kerido tener el sueño te haga una psicópata sexual, al contrario eso demuestra k eres totalmente humana. Sorry x lo de tu Sevy. 

**Esme-chan:** Si, prometo k voy a seguir escribiendo, pero haz REVIEW plz. Traducir historias es un trabajo muy difícil, pero intentaré comenzar a escribir otra historia en español, pero de verdad no sé de k personajes escrbir. Respecto a eso estaba haciendo una votación, si quieres votar entra a: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende 

**MÓNICA:** Me alegra k te haya gustado, y ya vas a ver como ésta madeja se va a ir resolviendo. 

**Esmeralda:** Gracia tu 100pre haces Review, y de verdad sí estás en lo correcto (chica intuitiva ehh) de k el sueño de Sabine y el de Hermione se parecen. 

**fuensanta:** Gracias x dejar tu review y sí, me hace feliz. k me dejen reviews, un placer casi sexual como diría mi tía (jajajaja) 

**liebe granger:** gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Celeste: **si estoy intentando tener tiempo para escribir pero es difícil, tengo otras historias k tmb están inconclusas. Jijij, si soy muy cruel (mentira) escribiré tan pronto comoo pueda. 

**ange:** I promise u that I'll finish the story in French. I haven't continue writting in French because my French isn't so well, I'll improve my French and finicsh the story. 

**Xaide: **Gracia x tus lindos comentarios. Si quieres k te ayude con tu historia escríbeme a Ddg_xxx@homtail.com te prometo k te ayudaré en lo k opueda. 

**Nikky:** Sorry x la demora, te juro k escribiré lo mas rápido k pueda........ 

**chichita:** te comprendo, to tmb tengo una relación de amor/odio x allí... te entiendo a la perfección. A mi tmb me encantan las historias de amor/odio aparte de ser mas interesantes tienen más sentimiento. Cuídate y no dejes k ése chico te quite el sueño, no hay k ser masoquistas!!! Por ejemplo hoy día él me insultó meyo le saqué la lengua y él me dijo algo como de k chupe algo (en un mal sentido) y lo mandé a la mierda...como 100pre 

**KITTY:** Gracia x pensar k ta bueno. 

**Cynthia:** De verdad k tienes buena intuición, espero poder escribie el próximo capítulo rápido. 

**Yuina:** Una debe concebir la historia en un solo idioma pa poder escribir bien, puedes creer k ésta misma historia en inglés no ha tenido muchos reviews k digamos. No sé si voy a traducir "Butterflies In My Stomach", aunque de verdad lo dudo ya k es un trabajo muy duro y ni siquiera he terminado de traducir ésta historia en inglés. 

**Gracis a todas la personas k hacen reviews, espero haber respondido sus dudas, mil perdones si me estoy olvidando de alguien. ENTREN A: ** http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende o ESCRIBAN A **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	10. capítulo X

** Notas de autor:** Éste capítulo en particular como que no me gusta mucho, es un poquito cursi en mi opinión. No sabía como desenmarañar el misterio de Sabine sin revelarlo todo. ´sí que poco a poco escribí como si ela hubiése escrito en su diario. Hay mas misterios sobre esa chica de los que cree, jij. 

Lean mi NUEVA HISTORIA, **"Todos Aman A Alguien" ** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827

Por avor lean, sean niñoas/niñas responsables y dejen su **REVIEW**. Creo que soy medio adicta eseas cosas...jaja.

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Dreamy Dreamer 

E-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com 

_27 de noviembre_

_Reconociendo mi estela,_

_he visto que he pasado,_

_por muchos mares bravos,_

_plagados de furia y dolor;_

_también por mares mansos,_

_muy quietos,... muy tranquilos,_

_como la brisa de verano,_

_como la paz que siento._

_He visto al avanzar, _

_la estela que dejaba, _

_como también sé que ella,_

_se ha borrado..._

_me consuela saber que nadie,_

_nunca pasará sobre ella._

_Ha sido un camino largo _

_con muchos remolinos_, 

_pero que nadie dude,_

_que los he vencido; _

_ha sido largo el camino..._

_pero siempre yo he sabido_

_que el final de la estela,_

_era ...desaparecer_

_tal vez, no del todo;_

_quizás, dejó espuma en el agua,_

_pero también desaparecerá, así como lo hago yo._

_Y créeme, que el final, es lo mejor;_

_veo mi último rastro fallecer._

_Y yo, me voy con él._

_Sabine Junot_

'_No puedo aún creer que he sido casada con eso_.' Pensó' agriamente Sabine mientras guardaba la pluma y de diario, un libro marrón lleno de pergaminos. Acaba de escribir una entrada en su diario de como se sentía morir al verse en ése hogar al cuál ella era totalmente ajena. No llevaba ni unas horas de casada y ya quería con toda su alma desparecer de la faz de la tierra. 

'_A los Muggles no les pasa éste tipo de cosas_' Siguió hundida en pensamientos hasta que escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la silla dejando encima del escritorio su preciado diario. 

"Monsieur Ledoyen, ¿qué hace aquí?" Le interrogó ésta al ver al alto joven de negros cabellos y marrones ojos. 

"Madame Ledoyen, me gustaría ver si no está cansada por el viaje y si quisiera bajar a cenar." 

_'Madame Ledoyen... suena tan antinatural, tan mal como si un hechicero perdiera sus poderes ante el pequeño girasol que nace en las montañas.'_

"Monsieur, estoy extremadamente agotada, por favor discúlpeme pero, como usted lo mencionó previamente el viaje ha sido extremadamente agotador." Dijo Sabine lo más cortésmente que pudo evitando sonar agria al tener que dirigirle la palabra a un hombre que prácticamente trataba de comprar su amor, de que ella lo amase a la fuerza. 

"Entiendo... pero, déjeme recordarle que no es sano para ninguna bruja estar sin alimento. Si cambia de opinión estaré abajo aguardando ansiosamente su arribo." 

Sabine se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y observó a su alrededor, tantas preguntas dando vuelta en su cabeza le impedían ver claramente las cosas. Estaba algo mareada preguntándose cómo serían las cosas de hoy en adelante, qué pasaría con ella ¿acaso estaba destinada a vivir eternamente con ése hombre sin poder conocer amor alguno? ¿Sobreviviría? No había pasado ni medio día y ya sentía desvanecerse su alma en el infinito. 

"Tengo una idea." Murmuró para si misma sin poder ocultar la excitación que ésta le causaba. "Le pondré un conjuro a la entrada que he escrito... "

Se dirigió velozmente al escritorio y apunto su varita de 28 cm, caoba y pelo de unicornio hacia el pequeño pensamiento que había sido plasmado por su delicada mano en su delicada escritura. Tomó un suspiró tratando de ganar fuerzas.

" La vie qui mon âme et refuge du coeur maintenant,   
Veuillez né à nouveau... dans espoir de trouver le vrai amour,   
Mais si je le trouve,   
Mon esprit reviendra à travers les profondeurs d'enfer,   
J'et tous les ceux qui voulaient tenir_ son_ coeur."

(**Traducción:** La vida que mi alma y corazón resguardan ahora,   
Renazca... en la esperanza de encontrar el verdadero amor,   
Pero si yo lo encuentro,   
Mi espíritu volverá a través de las profundidades de infierno,   
Yo y todos aquellos que quisimos sostener _ su_ corazón.)

10 de diciembre 

Pier está exasperado nuevamente. Dice que me va a mandar a la corte del Departamento de Matrimonios Mágicos para que así yo le pueda amar, y para que pueda consumar el matrimonio. Lo que él no entiende es que nunca me voy a dejar tocar ni un mechón de cabello por él. Nunca. 

Estoy decidida a vivir en celibato para toda la vida. He visitado a mi papá, él se sigue encontrando muy extasiado al ver concretado mi boda con un hombre de una familia importante. Ni siquiera es mi padre, si lo fuera nos pareceríamos en algo, en cualquier cosa. 

Muchas veces me preguntó quién será mi progenitor, 'mi papá' sólo dice que era un loco que se fue siguiendo sueños que nunca se volverán realidad. Mamá decía que sólo fue a perseguir sus ideales y hacer todo lo posible para que alguna vez puedan ser algo verdadero, algo palpable. 

¿Cómo he cambiado tanto de tema? Comencé hablando sobre las amenazas de Pier y terminé mencionando la curiosidad que me da mi verdadero padre. Me preguntó si él hubiese hecho algo como lo que hizo Papá, casarme con Pier. 

Me encuentro totalmente sola en ésta casa, Pier se fue a Devon a ver un juego de **shuntbumps**. Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, mientras más duré el juego mejor para mí aunque para serle honesta Diario, nunca he entendido porque a los magos les fascina tanto los juegos con escobas. 

A veces siento ganas de gritar y gritar, y jamás callar. Me encantaría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, volverme una con el aire, el sol y las estrellas, ¿es que acaso para sentirme infinita sólo haya la opción de morir ya que dicen que ése sentimiento te lo produce el verdadero amor? 

Es extraño como soy soberbia al hablar (mejor dicho escribir) sobre temas de que no tengo la más mínima idea. Soy una paloma recién salida del cascarón que entra a la vida de un golpe ya que se ha caído del nido y se ha chocado con el áspero barro del suelo. 

Sin mas que decir, me despido por hoy. 

Sabine Junot 

23 de diciembre 

Pier cada día se vuelve más insoportable, dándoselas de muy masculino como sabe que yo nunca seré suya ha optado por traer de vez en cuando a Muggles de mal vivir. Él que odia a los Muggles se siente tan necesitado que es la única manera que encuentra de satisfacerse. Me da pena y risa a la vez. 

Me ha amenazado con mandarme al Bosque del Dragón Plateado, dónde dicen que habita una temeraria fiera. He escuchado historias terribles contadas por unos amigos brujos sobre la criatura mágica que habita allí. Dicen que es una criatura legendaria, condenada a vivir por siempre. La leyenda habla que al formarse el planeta Dios predispuso a dos razas de seres humanos: Muggles y hechiceros. Entre los hechiceros había una joven muy poderosa llamada Elinor la cuál se enamoró de un arrogante chiquillo. Ella con toda su belleza, buena posición económica, además de ser Sangre Limpia, teniendo una gran cantidad de pretendientes se enamoró de la única persona que pareció ser incapaz de corresponderle. Él solo se amba a si mismo. 

Un día fue a dar un paseo con su pequeña hermana Eliza, mientras corrían por los prados éstas se perdieron. Al caer la noche se encontraban desamparadas y al darse cuenta de que en el prado se encontraban a la merced de todos las criaturas decidieron ingresar al bosque. Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un arroyo en el cuál, en la otra orilla, encontraron a un chico contemplándose a sí mismo. Elinor quedó en ése instante prendada del chico, pero éste dijo que él nunca pensaría enamorase de una chica como ella. Ella insistió cantidad de días, los días se transformaron en semanas y éstas en meses. La rechazó con palabras demás muy groseras para ser mencionadas en tus páginas Diario. Elinor al sentirse rechazada, empleo todas sus fuerzas y poderes en un sólo hechizo que castigaría al chico. Éste lo convirtió en un fiero dragón, y ella se consumió en vida por la fuerza del hechizo, así murió. 

Más que una historia de venganza, a mí me parece una de tragedia. A mi parecer Elinor fue muy tonta al dejar que la negativa de un solo mago extinguiera el fuego interior que llevaba en su alma, pero claro, esa solo es mi opinión. 

3 de enero 

No hay marcha atrás, la decisión está tomada. La paciencia de Pier se agotó hoy, él metafóricamente hablando (espero) dice que me va a mandar al mismo infierno. A mandado a un elfo a alistar algunas valijas para que yo pueda llevar conmigo. ¿Adónde me mandará? 

Lo cierto es que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me va a tocar vivir. Él dijo que estaré 'allí' por un par de meses, y cuando él vaya por mí, voy a querer estar a su lado para siempre y considerar que su amor hacia mí es una bendición... sí claro... ¡Hey! Un poco de sarcasmo no está mal de vez en cuando Diario. Además, puede ser la última vez que pueda escribir o decir algún comentario de ése tipo. 

Ya es hora de partir. 

4 de enero 

Hemos viajado durante un día entero en carruaje. Sé que ya no nos encontramos en Francia, creo que estamos en Inglaterra. El carruaje se acaba de detener en medio del camino. A dónde mire, se ve soledad, a un lado del camino se asoma ante mí, un oscuro bosque y al otro un maloliente pantano. A mi frente y a mí atrás solo se ve una espesa niebla. Pier mira con recelo como ahora mismo estoy escribiendo, si he de morir al menos pienso que tengo el derecho de dejar algunas memorias. 

Pier me condujo hasta el interior del bosque. Me dijo que nos encontrábamos en el Bosque Del Dragón Plateado y que me dejaría aquí para que reciba una lección. Con magia encontró el camino hacia el carruaje y me despojo de mi varita, para asegurarse de que no me fuera de aquí. Algo tonto, en mi opinión porque ¿adónde podría yo ir? Ciertamente no detrás de él a rogarle que me haga suya como él desea, eso nunca. 

Sabine tenía un maleta asida por su delicada mano. Miraba con recelo cada arbusto, cada árbol, cada sombra. _'Por qué he de temer?' _Se pregunto a si misma. _'Después de todo yo no he hecho nada; si el Ministerio de Magia se enterara de seguro que conseguiría la absolución de mi matrimonio con Pier. Después de todo yo no le pertenezco, y mucho menos mi corazón.'_

Posó su maleta debajo de sus pies, apoyándola contra un enorme oscuro roble. _'Quiero ser libre. Libre como una pájaro para poder volar...', _Sabine suspiró sonoramente, _'Si tan solo... si tan solo hubiera una forma de tener otra oportunidad...'_

"Pero, si la hay," se recordó a si misma en un susurro derepente. "El conjuro..."

***

**N/A:** ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman? Por favor déjenme saber!!!! La curiosidad de saber que piensan me mata! Soy patética, si lo sé, jeje. Paro, hablando en serio déjenme un REVIEW.

Si les gusta mucho está historia, ÚNANSE A MI GRUPO EN YAHOO. ** ENTREN A: **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende o ESCRIBAN A **a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups **


	11. Capítulo XI sigo viva! jaja he vuelto

Derechos: .......................

**N/A: **¿K puedo decir? Si, sigo viva. No había tenido tiempo de escribir, además de que de vez en cuando escribía, mi computadora tuvo un virus por lo cual se BORRÓ todo!!! Incluso éste capi. o ¿debería decir otro ya que no es el mismo? En realidad era distinto pero era la misma idea principal. Tuve k esperar un momento de tranquilidad, cosa k hace tiempo k no tengo para escribir. Perdóneme las personas k esperaron con ansias a k escribiera rápido.

MI OTRA HISTORIA: "Todos Aman A Alguien" en http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827 (autopromoción)

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Dreamy Dreamer

E-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com

"¡Fabuloso!" Exclamó con sarcasmo Hermione mientras miraba hacia el cielo por entre las ramas de los frondosos, pero tétricos árboles. "Ya está anocheciendo, creo que debemos volver."

Malfoy dirigió su vista al cielo y de allí a Hermione, y después, de vuelta regresaron sus grises ojos al cielo, "volver, pero ¿recuerdas el camino?" le preguntó finalmente.

"No debimos nunca internarnos tanto en el Bosque Prohibido," replicó ella, "supuestamente el castigo era buscar los elementos para Herbología y Pociones en la *faldas* del Boque Prohibido, no en *él*"

Malfoy le hizo una mueca que decía 'ya lo sabía'. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en el que tan solo habían raquíticos arbustos que contrastaban perfectamente con los árboles. El suelo despedía un olor a humedad además de una ligera neblina, todo esto hacía aun más nebuloso la atmósfera del lugar en el que se encontraban. Su mirada se tornó extrañada, estaba entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera haciendo un difícil cálculo de Aritmancia o estuviera tratando de recordar algo de años pasados.

"Granger, no estamos en el Bosque Prohibido," dijo finalmente con la inexpresión que lo caracterizaba, y como siempre, arrastrando las palabras. 

"¿De qué hablas Malfoy?" Preguntó la chica con calma, segura de lo que ella sabía. Ella sabía que se encontraban el Bosque Prohibido, en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y como era Hermione Granger, no podía estar equivocada. "¿Sabes? creo que pasar tanto tiempo con los orangutanes de Crabbe y Goyle no te está haciendo ningún bien." Hermione dijo con una risa, Malfoy también rió, pero dio más bien la clase de risa que no suena y es más bien un bufido. 

Luego, con seriedad añadió, "fíjate bien Granger, mira a tu alrededor. No estamos en Hogwarts, estoy seguro de eso, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que tengo la razón?"

A Hermione le disgustaba en algo el hecho de que alguien le dijera que ella se encontraba equivocada. Le hizo caso, y está vez además de mirar, observo. En efecto, no se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts pero, ¿dónde estaban entonces?

Sus ojos de confiados, se pusieron saltones lo que demostró su desconcierto ante la verdad que vislumbraba sus ojos.

"No recuerdo haber llegado aquí," añadió Hermione con el temor haciéndose evidente en su voz, la cuál se encontraba temblorosa.

Después de pensar bien en un par de minutos, antes de contestar, Malfoy le respondió, "yo tampoco."

Hermione comenzó a morderse la uñas nerviosamente, mientras que se daba con la sorpresa que tras una exhaustiva revisión, su varita no se encontraba en sus bolsillos. Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Ambos levantaron sus cabezas, y aún a pesar de los diez metros que tenían entre ellos separándolos, se miraron a los ojos y de algún modo comprendieron lo que el otro le quería decir: no hay varita, no hay Hogwarts, no hay nadie.

"Pero-" comenzó a decir Hermione, "no me lo explicó. Yo recuerdo que ayer, todo era normal, hice lo de siempre." Luego añadió, "lo de siempre que hago en la mañana (ya que YO esté castigada NO es lo de siempre). Luego fuimos a recoger las cosas que el profesor Snape nos encargó, entramos al Gran Comedor, cené, fui a la biblioteca, leí un poco y comen-" Hermione no terminó la oración que se encontraba diciendo. Por que todo al alrededor de los chiquillos se tornó de color negro y pareció como si el mismo piso se hubiera esfumado ya que no se distinguía de los demás por el hecho que todo estaba demasiado negro.

'...Y comencé a transcribir un pasaje del libro a un pedazo de pergamino...' terminó Hermione con incredulidad la oración que no había podido terminar.

"¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!" Exclamó Malfoy. De pronto, todo dejo de dar vueltas y comenzó a vislumbrarse a su alrededor otro ambiente. La negrura en la cual se habían encontraron antes, siguió desapareciendo hasta esfumarse por completo.

Ésta vez, se encontraban en una pequeña y rústica habitación. Las paredes eran de una fina madera tallada junto con oro en las esquinas. Los muebles eran increíbles, en fin, todo se veía lujoso pero, a la vez se notaba que eran una antigüedad. No solo su entrono era distinto, también los chicos había cambiado. 

Hermione ahora vestía una túnica antigua, era verde oscuro y de terciopelo junto con un vestido de los mismos colores; eran como los trajes de otros tiempos que había podido observar en su libro de Historia de la Magia, curso el cual llevaba con el profesor Binns y además ella consideraba fascinante. Malfoy vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda negra también, llevaba una fina capa negra, muy amplia y elegante en la cual el broche era de oro blanco, un dragón de oro blanco.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaron con trémula voz casi al unísono. Observaron los trajes que llevaban y que el otro llevaba. '¿Qué estará pasando?' se preguntó Hermione, 'es que acaso esto es un sueño, o es real.'

Malfoy pasando de la sorpresa inicial le dirigió la palabra a Hermione, "Bueno, yo hice también lo de siempre, luego el castigo, después la biblioteca y de allí-" 

Fue interrumpido por la pregunta de Hermione, "¿recuerdas en algún momento haberte salido de la biblioteca?"

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero, claro que ella no podía ser más extraña que las cosas que estaban sucediendo en aquél instante. "¿A qué se debe la pregunta Granger?"

Hermione respiró profundamente y dijo, "se debe a que al menos yo no recuerdo nada que haya sucedido después de la biblioteca, es más: no recuerdo haber salido de ella."

Malfoy pareció meditarlo por un momento. 'De seguro él tampoco recuerda,' pensó Hermione mientras observa su pálido, pensativo rostro iluminado por la luz que una velas negras que se encontraban en un plateado candelabro, despedían. Parpadeó varias veces, 'tiene pestañas bonitas y largas pero, no en forma afeminada,' pensó Hermione. Luego Malfoy entronó sus grises ojos hacia ella y ella pudo ver una vez más las hermosas chispas plateadas que tanto parecían hipnotizarla.

"Recuerdo..." comenzó él, "...haber cruzado las puertas de la salida de la biblioteca, pero no puedo recordar todo claramente," concluyó.

'Al menos el hecho de que él recuerde algo es un comienzo, es algo bueno ¿o no?' se cuestionó Hermione mentalmente.

De pronto, una figura entro por la puerta que estaba al extremo derecho. Una puerta que antes no había. Era un hombre, poseía ropajes antiguos, al igual que ellos. Tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones.

"Sabine, he venido por ti," dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"Pier, ¿crees que yo quiero irme de aquí?" Hermione escucho como las palabras fluían de su boca y como ésta se abría y cerraba pronunciándolas, aún en contra de su voluntad. Miró a Malfoy el cuál se encontraba atónito ante el diálogo que se había desatado entre ella y el extraño.

"He venido a librarte de tu castigo." Respondió secamente Pier.

"No lo puedo controlar, simplemente las pala-" Comenzó Hermione a decirle a Malfoy. "¿Mi castigo?" Preguntó ella con sarcasmo, "creo que estar casada con alguien como tú ya es castigo suficiente enviado por el mismo Diablo desde los infiernos."

"-bras salen de mi boca." concluyó de decir lo que había sido interrumpido por alguna fuerza extraña.

"¿Dónde está el Dragón?" Preguntó Pier y luego prosiguió con un tono de decepción, "yo pensé que un par de meses junto a su lado te enseñaría." Pier se percató de Malfoy. La vista de Pier pasó de la hermosa muchacha al atractivo chico. "¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo soy el 'Dragón' que estás buscando." Respondió él caminando hacia el hombre que le era desconocido y miró a Hermione algo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que entre él y el extraño también fluía un diálogo de cuyo asunto estaba mucho más allá de su entendimiento.

"Yo tampoco puedo controlar esto., lo que digo y mis movimientos." Dijo.

La habitación se volvió toda negra otra vez, justo como había sucedido en el bosque. Ambos miraron con ojos atónitos el nuevo lugar que estaba apareciendo justo a su alrededor. Ésta ves se encontraban en una acogedora habitación hecha de caoba, en el centro había una cama de pino barnizada con cortinas negras alrededor y sábanas blancas, ambos de seda. Había una enorme ventana la cuál tenía las cortinas negras cerradas.

'Ésta habitación se parece a la del sue- ¡DIOS! ¡POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA MI *SUEÑO* !' Hermione se encontraba sudando frío, temía voltear la vista hacia el lado de la habitación que se encontraba del lado opuesto al de la ventana. 'Sé valiente Hermione, ' se dijo a si misma, 'las pesadillas NO se hacen realidad.'

Volteó lentamente su rostro. Había una increíble chimenea hecha de mármol y un sofá granate con una alfombra del mismo color a sus pies. La habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras ya que tan solo estaba iluminada por la luz que las llamas en la chimenea emanaban. Para pesar de Hermione, la habitación era exactamente idéntica a la que ella soñó.

"¡Malfoy!" Llamó ella al chico ya que no lo había visto pero, claro la habitación estaba muy oscura. Luego vio una silueta. Era Malfoy, quién camino con pasos inciertos hacia la chimenea. 

"¿¡Dónde rayos estamos!?" 

"Realmente no lo sé," respondió sinceramente ella. Que lo hubiese soñado no significaba en lo absoluto que tuviera conocimiento sobre donde se encontraban. Luego recordó que parte del sueño seguía...

Malfoy volteó hacia ella. La miró y luego avanzo. Se notaba incómodo, "¿cómo entramos a éste cuarto?, no hay puertas. Es como si estuviéramos atrapados en alguna clase de hechizo de fantasía."

"O en algún mundo paralelo," concluyó Hermione, "de pesadillas," añadió en voz más baja, la cuál Malfoy no oyó.

Malfoy se detuvo frente a ella a tan solo unos 20 centímetros de distancia. ' NO PUEDE SER' Hermione pensó, ella sabía que la parte que seguía era en la que él la asía fuertemente por los hombros y luego la besaba bruscamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Malfoy al ver que sus brazos se movían hasta que con sus manos agarró con fuerza los débiles hombros de Hermione.

"Te apuesto que no querrás saber lo que pasa..."

"!DIOS!" exclamó Hermione, "¡ESTOY FUERA, ESTOY FUERA!" Chilló al darse con la sorpresa de que se encontraba en su acostumbrada cama en la torre de Gryffindor, sana, salva y ¿segura?

"¿Com que -tas fu-ra? ¿fu-ra de don-?" Intentó preguntarle una aturdida Parvati entre sueños, ya que los gritos de Hermione la había despertado, un poco.

"Duerme tranquila Parvati." Hermione le dijo en voz baja ya más calmada. 'Duerme tranquila, que al menos sé que yo lo haré por el resto de ésta noche.' pensó Hermione. 

'¿En realidad todo esto habrá pasado?' Se cuestionó Hermione mientras ya que ya se encontraba acomodada entre sus sábanas. No tuvo más cosas, ni tiempo para pensar antes de quedar dormida a causa del efecto de hibernación, como ella lo llamaba, que le causaba el gélido frío del clima.

Después de levantarse, Hermione se aseó velozmente, dirigió a la sala común. Ella tenía tantas preguntas en las cabeza.

'Necesito hablar con Malfoy. Él es el único que me puede sacar ciertas dudas de la cabeza' se dijo en su mente. Su conciencia la corrigió, '¿no querrás decir que él es el único que puede ACLARAR ciertas dudas?' '¡No hay duda de que soy una Sabelotodo!' exclamó la primera voz en su mente con maternal cariño, después de todo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella misma (ni modo que lo hiciera con odio).

"¡Parvati! ¡Parvati!" Entró Lavender Brown chillando como loca a la sala común. "¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Lavender?" Le preguntó Parvati a su exaltada amiga que no dejaba de mover las manos nerviosamente.

"Tenemos que ponernos algo de maquillaje. ¡URGENTE!" Gritó, "Draco Malfoy está afuera, gracias a mi ojo interior pude darme cuenta de su presencia antes de que él se diera cuenta de la mía."

"¡¿Te imaginas que te hubiera visto sin maquillaje?!" Preguntó con un chillido Parvati mientras que ambas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chica. 

"Por eso vine tan ráp-" La voz de Lavender se hizo menos audible conforme iba subiendo los escalones hasta que por fin despareció.

'Así que Malfoy está afuera. Esto tal vez signifique... tal vez su sola presencia es la respuesta a mi pregunta, a mis dudas. Pero, ¿que pasa si es que el no estuvo en esos lugares durante sus sueño? ¿o si no sintió como si no fuera un sueño, como si en realidad estuviera conciente? Porque yo no sentí como si fuera un sueño, yo pensaba que todo era real. ¿Y si tan solo a venido a molestarnos a Harry, a Ron y a mí.

Bueno, de cualquier modo tarde o temprano tendré que salir de ésta torre, tarde o temprano me lo encontraré en algún pasillo o coincidiremos en alguna clase... ¡VERDAD! Se me olvidaba que tengo que cumplir mi castigo junto a él.' Penaba Hermione mientras que armándose de valor, cosa por la cual se dio cuenta que en realidad pertenece más a Gryffindor que a Ravenclaw sin importar que tan inteligente sea, salió por el retrató de la Señora Gorda.

"Malfoy." Dijo ella secamente en forma de saludo.

"Granger." Respondió él de la misma manera con la misma sequedad.

Hermione suspiró profundamente de cansancio, sintió como si en realidad no hubiera dormido nada, como si su sueño fuera alguna extraña extensión del día anterior. "Tenemos que hablar."

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior y conservó en su rostro una expresión pensativa hasta que respondió, "tienes razón." Asintió con la cabeza.

***

**N/A: **¿lo odian? ¿lo aman? Háganme saber sus opiniones, además soy ADICTA a los REVIEWS. Por favor hagan un review. ¿Qué piensan de mi historia? ¿qué creen que pasará? Manden su REVIEW. Si les gusta a historia únanse a mi GRUPO, entren a: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende

MI OTRA HISTORIA: "Todos Aman A Alguien" en http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827


	12. Capítulo XII: el beso

**N/A: **Para todos a los les gusta ésta historia aquí tienen ya el capítulo 12. Deje pasar menos tiempo ésta vez, x eso espero sus REVIEWS!!! Soy adicta a ellos. Me voy de viaje x 1 semana, así k el próximo capítulo no va a salir tan rápido como éste pero, éste es largo! LA PLACA MADRE de mi compu está MALOGRADA, así q para escribir tengo k buscar un tiempito en un día y en el mismo comenzar y terminar de escribir un capítulo enero y publicarlo, ya k la información k se guarda se borra en menos de 12 horas!

MI OTRA HISTORIA: "Todos Aman A Alguien" en http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827 (autopromoción, dejen su review pa' saber k piensan)

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Dreamy Dreamer

E-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com

"Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, ÉSAS son cosas que no se ven por aquí muy seguido que digamos, ¿o me equivoco, Dama Celeste?"

"Por supuesto que no," le respondió el retrato de la Dama Verde, "creo que en todos mis años, y créeme querida que creo que estoy aquí desde la fundación de ésta escuela, nunca vi nada semejante en mi vida."

Aunque los cuadro estuviesen exagerando un poco, era verdad. Era verdad que en mucho tiempo (si no es que nunca!) se había visto una túnica escarlata con una esmeralda caminando lado a lado. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin para nada eran ni remotamente amigos, ni se encontraban en buenos términos. Por supuesto que Dumbledore había intentado en incontables ocasiones y de diversas maneras limar las asperezas entre éstas dos casas pero, como todos sabemos el resultado no había sido positivo.

Ahora Malfoy y Hermione estaban caminando velozmente por entre el pasillo en el cual se encontraba la Torre de Gryffindor. Doblaron la esquina y allí recién comenzaron a acordar, "vamos a la biblioteca discutir esto, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Hermione.

"No considero que tengamos que ir tan lejos para hablar, podemos *hacerlo* aquí y ahora," se opuso Malfoy mientras que se reclinaba en la fría pared de piedra.

"De acuerdo," musitó Hermione, "total me da igual." Malfoy había estado mirando al piso con una extraña pero, falsa tranquilidad. Él sabía que no todo estaba bien. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le preguntó la chica finalmente.

"¿Cómo hice qué?"

"¿Cómo hiciste lo de los sueños Malfoy? ¿Cómo hiciste para que se sintieran tan reales, cómo hiciste para que soñara lo del bosque, lo de la discusión y lo del-?" Hermione calló, ruborizándose.

"¿Lo de qué?"

"Lo que pasó en esa habitación..."

"Mira Sangre Sucia, para empezar, voy a poner en claro las cosas: yo NO hice nada. ¿Cómo supones que fui yo si yo mismo estuve allí también?"

"¿Crees que soñamos lo mismo?"

"¿Será telepatía?" Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta del chico, la cual lo había hecho ver tan inocente como un niño de cinco años, aunque en realidad se encontrase lejos de serlo.

"No lo creo." 

Malfoy la miró y con un llamativo gesto de curiosidad le preguntó, "¿A qué te referías con lo de la habitación?" arqueando una ceja.

Hermione miró a cualquier otro lado y finalmente optó por darse media vuelta y mirar los terrenos a través de los enormes ventanales. ' Lo de la habitación. lo que pasó, ¿es qué acaso no lo recuerdas?' le preguntó, o mejor dicho se pensó algo desconsolada. "Lo que pasó en ella," Hermione finalmente dijo en voz alta, habiéndose previamente armado del enorme valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, también se había puesto tan rojo como el color que caracterizaba a su casa. 

Para Draco, Hermione de pronto había de acabado de encontrar un gran interés (o un nuevo pasatiempo) viendo totalmente fascinada el barro del jardín, ya que se encontraba lloviendo.

"Fascinante," dijo Malfoy arrastrando con las palabras y su voz llena de una divertida ironía, "al menos durante unos segundos pero, se hace rápidamente aburrido ver la lluvia formando barro Granger." Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la chica, la miró extrañado y se acercó a ella. "¿Granger qué te pasa?" preguntó mientras que en un ágil movimiento, cogiéndola por los hombros, le dio un giro entero a su cuerpo apartándole la vista de la ventana y logrando que su conciencia regrese al mundo mortal y cotidiano. 

Sonrió ligeramente, aún podía sentir las manos de Malfoy sobre sus hombros cogiéndola por ellos firmemente. Miró en dirección a sus hombros y luego alzo la mirada para ver sus confundidos ojos grises, pudiendo ver cada rayita plateada que éstos poseían sumergidos y entreverados pero, no combinados, con el gris. Quitó sus hombros de forma intempestiva de su asimiento, como si él fuera un leproso.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Preguntó Malfoy, quién se había confundido al verla en su previo estado.

"¿Qué?"

"Parecía ida." 

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros. No, ella no había estado ida, había estado hundida en sus propios pensamientos. 'Será posible que el primer sueño sobre la habitación sólo lo habré soñado yo?' pensó.

"¿Alguna idea de por qué el sueño se sintió tan real aparte de lo extraño que ya es haberlo compartido?"

"Yo pensaba que tú habías tenido algo que ver con eso." Aclaró ella.

"¿Yo?" preguntó él fingiendo voz de inocencia. Hermione sonrió por segunda vez en esa mañana gracia a él.

"¡UN MOMENTO!" Exclamó Hermione inicialmente para ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos se hubiera olvidado totalmente de un detalle TAN importante como ése?

"¿Qué ahora? ¿Por qué el griterío?"

"En el sueño me llamaron Sabine, ¡Pier me llamó Sabine!" Malfoy se quedó inmutado por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Hermione a su vez había hecho lo mismo porque aún trataba de encontrar coherencia en lo que acababa de *descubrir*. Las preguntas más importantes en su cabeza eran: ¿Por qué? y ¿Qué tenían que ver?

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de soñolientos y hambrientos estudiantes, y ene el que ellos se encontraban no fue la excepción. "Continuamos con esto después, ¿si?" dijo Hermione estableciendo más que preguntando.

Con una mueca le recordó, "de cualquier manera estamos castigados así que nos tendremos que ver las caras todo el santo día." Hermione puso cara de aversión y sintió como un golpe en el estómago, no era por el hecho de que tuviera que verle el rostro a Malfoy, era porque todavía no se acostumbraba a las palabras 'castigada' 'con' y 'Malfoy'. Para ella ésas palabras en una sola oración tenían una especie de sentido sórdido.

"Para mi no es lo mejor del mundo, pero por favor," hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente, "no lo disfrutes tanto." Miró sobre el hombro de Hermione y se fue al ver a Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a cerciorarse si realmente era él, ya que había salido por su cuenta y demasiado temprano. 

Él se fue antes de que sus amigos se acercaran más, en realidad no le hubiera gustado de que ellos se acercaran a Granger. No era porque hablar con ella era algo vergonzoso ni nada por el estilo, era porque honestamente no consideraba digno que monigotes con cerebros tan pequeños siquiera le dirigieran la palabra a una chica tan lista y bella. '¿¡BELLA!?' Malfoy casi se muere del susto en ese medio segundo pero, decidió seguir su camino y no volver a pensar en lo que acababa de pensar nunca jamás.

Hermione dio un bufido y se encaminó de vuelta hasta llegar al frente del retrato de la Señora Gorda a quién simplemente dirigió un saludo amable y se fue por el lado contrario del pasadizo del lugar adónde había ido a charlar con Malfoy.

"Hermione, ¿te vas a comer eso?" preguntó Ron mirando con ansias la tira de tocineta fría que se encontraba en su plato.

"Ése era el plan," respondió Hermione con algo de sarcasmo sorprendiéndose un poco al darse con la sorpresa de que algo como eso hubiera sido la respuesta del chico más malignamente sexy del colegio. Un cierto Slytherin de increíbles ojos y de cabello color rubio platino. 'Y eso que tan solo vamos un día de castigo. Contando hoy día, faltan tres,' pensó sin ánimos.

"Pues síguelo entonces, o dámelo." Hermione movió la cabeza desaprovatoriamente pero, finalmente le dio la mitad.

"¿Adivina qué?" le preguntó Ron a Harry quién se encontraba con los lentes de las gafas totalmente empañadas por haber tratado de sorber algo de su chocolate caliente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry .

"Un día de éstos voy a maldecir a Malfoy," dijo Ron tornándose rojo con furia.

"Eso ya lo sabía," respondió Harry sonriendo.

"No está demás recordarlo de vez en cuando. Será mejor que aprenda alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables," dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Hermione estaba a punto de protestar de como podía estar hablando tan a la ligera de una de las maldiciones y además, ella no consideraba a Malfoy *tan* malo. Es más, había veces en que ella encontraba su sarcasmo e ironía algo divertidos. Claro que, eso, aún no se lo admitía ni a ella misma.

"Queridos niños, atención por favor," se escuchó la dulce voz de Dumbledore. Los Prefectos de cada casa parándose para callar a los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. "Atención, ahem, bien. Siento mucho interrumpir su desayuno pero de lo contrario sería una descordialidad de mi parte," sonrió manteniendo el misterio y continuó, "los he interrumpido porque tengo el agrado de informarles que en éstos días estará llegando una alumna de visita desde el Colegio Amazonas Para Brujas. Espero chicos que reciban a nuestra huésped con cariño y recuerden que se puede aprender mucho de los magos y brujas de Sudamérica, los cuáles poseen una cultura fascinante. Déjenme decirles que en el setenta y siete yo mismo estuve en-"

"Albus," lo cortó en voz baja Minerva McGonnagall, con el hecho de haber dicho su nombre, recordándole que los alumnos tenían que continuar con su desayuno.

"Bueno, en otra ocasión continuaré con la historia. Sólo espero que traten a la señorita Portocarrero como una más de ustedes. Pueden continuar su desayuno."

"¿Por-to-carni-rro?" trató de pronunciar Harry trabándose con el español (son de Inglaterra). Hermione y Ron se rieron.

"Se dice Por-to-ca-rre-**r**o," lo corrigió Hermione poniendo especial énfasis en la "r".

"Oh, " fue todo lo que Harry murmuró sonrojándose un poco.

El Trío salió del castillo de Hogwarts y se dirigieron hacia el invernadero dónde les tocaba atender la clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout junto a los Hufflepuff. Les tocaba atender dos horas pero, Hermione se salvó de las insoportables miraditas que Justin Finch-Fletchely le lanzaba irónicamente gracias al castigo que tenía que atender.

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en las faldas del Bosque Prohibido junto a Malfoy recogiendo lo encargado. Él al llegar solo le había lanzado una sonrisa desdeñosa, como las que siempre solía tener antes para ella. Ninguno había hablado y en realidad tenían bastante de que hablar.

Finalmente Hermione preguntó, "¿Tú conoces muy bien aquél libro, verdad?" Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sabes si nuestro sueño es alguna parte de él?"

"Si lo es. No sé como ni sé porque pero, lo que soñamos era una fragmento del mismo, aunque para serte honesto, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo palabra a palabra pero, de que si es parte de él, sí estoy seguro."

"¿A eso te referías con las consecuencias de transcribir la entrada que Sabine hizo en su diario?" Preguntó Hermione sentándose sobre la ladera, llevándose las rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas fuertemente hacia el. El frío que sentía en el ambiente sólo ayudaba a tensar el humor además de hacer parecer todo más lúgubre y misterioso.

"No." Respondió con entrecortada colocándose a lado de Hermione en la misma posición, también se había llevado las rodillas al pecho para protegerse del frío y el gélido viento. "Puede ser que algo tenga que ver con ella, después de todo, Sabine pudo haberle hecho infinidad de hechizos. Mi abuela decía que aún las cosas más increíbles son posibles con la magia, que no tenemos que limitarnos a éste mundo, que tenemos que vivir según lo que manden nuestros deseos y corazón porque ésta vida es sólo nuestra, nadie va a vivirla por nosotros ni sentir lo que sentimos. Tu espíritu es tu espíritu, sea viejo o joven es tuyo."

"Vivir según lo manden nuestros deseos y corazón porque ésta vida es sólo nuestra..." Hermione repitió lo que Malfoy acababa de decir para si misma mientras que miraba al chico que se encontraba a su costado. Su cabeza y la de él recostadas sobre sus propias rodillas. Y ambos las levantaron sin perder el contacto visual. Las palabras se habían quedado en el aire revoloteando alrededor de ellos. Ninguno hablaba y lentamente ambos, como por algún extraño pacto o baile, comenzaron a inclinar sus cabezas. Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco. Ambos con la mente totalmente en blanco. Hermione respiró profundamente, el labio inferior de Draco tembló justo un segundo antes de hacer contacto con el de ella.

Sus labios se encontraban rozando, los unos con los otros. Sentían un cosquilleo y una extraña livianez la cuál se hizo más profunda en el momento en que el beso realmente comenzó. Al comienzo suave y poco, a poco tornándose más fiero y apasionado. En cierta forma parecía como un grito de auxilio, como si en los labios del otro fueran a encontrar alguna salida para todos sus problemas. Draco colocó sus manos en el rostro de Hermione y ésta las colocó detrás de su nuca enredando sus dedos por entre su cabello.

El beso, con el pasar de los segundos se iba volviendo más duro cada vez. Sus lenguas jugando con la del otro. Desde el dulce y suave beso del inicio, se había transformado en un duro y rudo. Tan rudo que dolía, a Hermione le dolió cuando él le mordió el labio inferior, sin embargo no dijo nada porque en fondo disfrutaba cada momento.

El beso se volvió tan violento y desesperado que hubo un momento en el cual él reclinó todo su peso sobre ella, causando que se valla de espaldas y se golpeara. Draco se sentía molesto, había tenido una terrible discusión con Potter y Weasley, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a liberar toda la frustración que sentía de no poder hacerles nada, en Hermione. Pero, en un instante el beso dejó de ser brusco y se volvió apasionado, lleno de una escondida lujuria.

Ambos se quedaron sin aire, se tuvieron que separar. Draco se levantó y regresó a su posición original (sentado). Hermione hizo lo mismo, aunque frotándose disimuladamente la cabeza en dónde se había golpeado. Ninguno miraba al otro, ambos obviamente confundidos. Habían experimentado tantas emociones en tan solo un beso, en tan solo unos minutos. Draco sin decir nada se levantó, y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Hermione no podía de creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar y siguió sentada unos minutos más. '¡DIOS! ¡como diablos...! ¡como así...nosotros!'

"Señorita Granger, ya había comenzado a preocuparme por usted," dijo la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, "ya hace unos buenos diez minutos que es hora de almorzar, el señor Malfoy hace un bueno rato que ya está instalado en el comedor."

"Si..." murmuró Hermione en voz baja, sin poder mirar a los ojos ni a su propia jefa de casa. Lo que acaba de hacer se sentía tan mal pero, tan correcto al mismo tiempo.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? Parece tener una fiebre, se encuentra totalmente colorada."

Hermione no dijo nada pero, sintió su cuerpo irse rígido y a sudar frío en el instante en que entró por las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor. 

'¿Harry o, y Ron lo notarán? ¿Qué dirá Malfoy? ¿Malfoy les dirá?', un río de pensamientos fluyeron por su mente en el medio segundo en que se demoró en entrar.

***

**N/A: **Al fin se besaron!!! ye!!! ¿lo odiaron? ¿lo amaron? Háganme saber. Manden un REVIEW k sin ellos no soy feliz. ¿Qué piensan de mi historia? ¿qué creen que pasará? Manden su REVIEW. Si les gusta a historia únanse a mi GRUPO, entren a: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende

MI OTRA HISTORIA: "Todos Aman A Alguien" en http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827

**Saludos y Respuestas:**

**Isa Potter:** Ves, no me tardé tanto ésta vez! En el fondo de mi corazón, al = k tú tmb lo kiero para mi pero, ya comenzaron lo problemas! (o sea, el enrollado!)

**Aislinn: **1...2...3..electroshock! 1...2...3...electroshock! No te mueras Aislinn!(jeje) Ya lo continué, ¿verdad k no me tarde nada (ésta vez al menos)? Gracia, me hace feliz saber k estas feliz x mi regreso, ¿se entendió?

**gin-gin: **gracias, kreo k tú eres la única k se ha tomado el trabajo de leer mi otra historia tmb. Gracias!

**Lina Saotome: **Muchas gracias.

**Esmeralda: **Uy si! lo del virus fue una lata! U eso no es todo, mi compu sigue malograda así k si kiero escribir tengo k hacerlo el mismo día sino se borra x mas k lo guarde! Todo éste capi y el anterior los escribí c/u el mismo día k comencé, los guardé y publiqué. Y para k no te kedes sin uñas, ya te escribí éste capí., espero haberlo hecho a tiempo!

**Alpha: **Gracias! Sabe k no te puedo revelar mucho, ¿no?. Claro si lo supieras todo no habría chiste (aunk casi 100pre adivinas) Mmm, x mientras solo te revelo k SI se encontraban en el Bosque del Dragón.

**Iris Pollens:** *reverencia* *reverencia* (reverencia es cuando 1 se agacha cuando la aplauden jaja) Thank you so much! *holding my pulitzer price* I want to thank my manager *tears*, my family God, and all my fans, thank you, thank you *tears* Gracias. Fuera de bromas me ha hecho MUY FELIZ k me incluyas en tus historias favoritas, de verdad me ha tocado el corazón.

**PiRRa:** Gracias. Hey, ya somos 2! tú eres adicta al fic y yo a los reviews! En realidad, no le queda NADA POCO x acabarse, mi cabecita revolotea con futuras ideas en su interior.

**acaramelada: **Aquí está, gracia x tu review. Ye!! cumplí mi cometido!!! me encanta dejar a la gente con la intriga!! jeje

**Esther: **No me tarde prácticamente nada, en tomarme un tiempito en escribir.

**Storm, Rosi-chan, y a todos los demás k hicieron su review y me animaron.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**N/A: **Hola! Que tal? No había podido entrar a Internet a cargar el capítulo (por más que haya terminado de escribirlo) porque mi teléfono se había malogrado y conectaron la línea a otro pero, no permitía entrar a Internet! Antes del viaje si se podía, mi viaje... ayyyy! ¡cuánto me gustaría volver! ¿Saben que es lo triste? Ahora me gusta un completo imbécil, a quién por cierto no puedo ver ni en pintura ni él a mi, nos detestamos! Pero, ahora me gusta y no se porque diablos a pasado eso. A veces me da algo de risa porque sus descripciones coinciden un poco con las de Malfoy, ya que tiene cabello rubio y unos ojos impactantes aunque son verde claro, parecen ojos de gato, y es muy pálido. Bueno, aquí con ustedes: historia...

MI OTRA HISTORIA: "Todos Aman A Alguien" (autopromoción, dejen su review pa' saber k piensan)

***

"A veces la vida nos sorprende"

autora: Fallen Innocence

E-mail: ya_se_que_soy_una_desgraciada@terra.com

"Hermione, ya estábamos comenzando a pensar que Malfoy te había lanzado alguna maldición imperdonable que te había matado en el acto y que te encontrabas a 5 metros bajo tierra." Le comentó Ron mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja a su amiga, "¿que te demoró tanto?"

'Nada, la horrible culpa que siento al mirarte a los ojos en éste mismo instante,' pensó desconsolada mientras que le lanzaba una sonrisa de fingida alegría a su pelirrojo amigo. 'Eso fue lo que me demoró, pensar en lo que iba a pasar y la culpa que imagine era mil veces menor de la que siento ahora.'

"Tanto trabajo me agotó increíblemente, ¿puedes creerlo? Me demoré como unos diez minutos en recobrar fuerzas." Aclaró Hermione y sonrió por una segunda vez con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban.

Harry se encontraba ojeando el Diario El Profeta por alguna noticia nueva que haya acontecido al mundo mágico o alguna cosa curiosa. Se encontraba leyendo un dato muy interesante sobre las preparaciones que se encontraban haciendo los Ministerios de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos de distintos países para ir teniendo alguna idea desde ya sobre como se iría a realizar tan ajetreado acontecimiento. El mundial de Quidditch era un evento que unía y reunía a magos de todas partes del globo.

En la portada le llamó la atención uno de los titulares. "Importante figura mágica extranjera llegó a nuestro país...Pág. 5"

"¿Quién llegó a nuestro país Harry?" preguntó Ron sin estar realmente interesado. A él todas esas cosas de la política mágica nunca le había interesado mucho, más bien le parecía de lo más aburrido.

Harry no respondió su pregunta, no lo había escuchado. Previamente había comenzado a voltear las hojas y ahora se encontraba ojeando la noticia. El artículo hablaba del ex-Ministro del Ministerio de Magia peruano, quién al retirarse del aspecto político había comenzado a formar alianzas internacionales favorables para él y su país. Había llegado a Inglaterra esa misma mañana; había sido recibido por Barty Crouch, el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, y por Lucius Malfoy, con quién al parecer estaba asociándose para un asunto que no se mencionaba. Al lado derecho del artículo había una foto en blanco y negro de una sonriente familia, el padre saludando a Crouch y a Malfoy. Abajo había una pequeña inscripción que decía: Ludovico Portocarrero saludando al ministro Crouch y a Lucius Malfoy; detrás, de izq. a der. Sonriente esposa, Maité Portocarrero e hijas, Larimar y Aldonza. La figura del padre no dejaba ver muy bien a las hijas ni a la esposa pero, según lo poco que Harry vio pudo distinguir que todos, los cuatro integrantes, poseían rasgos exóticos. 

Ludovico Portocarrero poseía cabello negro, lacio y brillante, además de ojos grandes y negros, y un bigotito pintoresco; su piel era de un color cobrizo muy alegre. Maité Portocarrero era dueña de casi los mismos rasgos, a excepción de que su piel era algo más clara al igual que su ojos, los cuáles eran cafés. A las hijas no se les podía distinguir mucho. Se podía observar que eran de contextura delgada y de excelentes siluetas. La mayor, la cual era un poco más alta que la otra, tenía el cabello negro y largo mientras que a la menor el cabello le llegaba hasta la altura del cuello. Más de ellas no se podía ver.

"Mira Hermione," le dijo Harry alcanzándole el periódico a la linda chica, "Lee éste apellido, ¿acaso no se parece al que Dumbledore mencionó hoy en el desayuno?"

Hermione quién se había encontrado sumida en sus pensamiento, entró en conciencia en el instante que escuchó la cálida voz de Harry.

"Portocarrero," murmuró Hermione y volteó a mirar a Harry en sus tibios ojos esmeraldas, "Si, si es." Luego le prestó más atención a la fotografía, "¿crees que una de éstas muchachas es la que va ha estar alojada en Hogwarts?"

"Me imagino que si," le respondió Harry. Hermione se mantuvo pensativa respecto a todo. No había mirado a Malfoy ni una sola vez desde después que lo vio desparecer encaminado hacia el castillo antes del almuerzo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor camino hacia su mesa con la mirada fijada en el piso durante toda su trayectoria y luego se sentó de espaldas a las demás mesas, ya que la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba al lado derecho del comedor, dándole la cara a sus amigos y a una de las paredes. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que al terminar su almuerzo iba a tener que regresar a cumplir su castigo. Sin darse de cuenta, de reojo algo captó su atención. Era Malfoy a quién se le había acercado Snape y le había mencionado algo al parecer de importancia ya que el rubio chico se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore con el cual sostuvo una charla.

El hecho no había sido pasado desapercibido ni por Ron ni por Harry. Era poco usual que Dumbledore conversará con el Slytherin. "Voltea Hermione. Mira hacia la mesa de los profesores. ¿no te parece raro? ¿de que estarán hablando Dumbledore y Malfoy?"

"De seguro lo expondrá a una penitencia aún más larga por lo que intentó ayer." Dijo Ron sonriente mientras que también su atención se encontraba dirigida hacia el par previamente mencionado.

Ron consiguió la atención de Hermione al mencionar tácitamente al rubio Slytherin, obviamente ella al darse cuenta de esto, se sintió algo asqueada consigo misma. Trataba de mantener su mente alejada pero, al parecer no iba a poder. Sus labios se sentían hirviendo. Pasó la punta de su lengua por sobre su labio inferior y pudo sentir lo tibio que estaban para el clima en el cual se encontraban viviendo, pudo sentir un ardor en una parte, era una parte de su labio que se encontraba abierta. Era una pequeña herida, recordatorio que Malfoy le había dejado de lo que había pasado esa mañana. El rozamiento de su propia lengua le recordaba a la de él. Se sentía desesperada, ¿cómo se iba a poder olvidar de lo que pasó? ¿cómo iba a enfrentarlo después del almuerzo?

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" La pregunta se había deslizado de los labios de Hermione sin que ella misma se pudiese dar cuenta de ello. Se maldició mil y una veces al darse cuenta del interés inconsciente que profesaba hacia Malfoy.

"Ayer, nada de gran importancia Hermione. Ya sabes, lo típico: Malfoy y yo a punto de matarnos o herirnos de gravedad," le respondió Harry usando algo de picardía intentando no preocupar a su amiga.

"¿Qué-Pasó-Harry?" volvió a preguntar Hermione, ésta vez palabra a palabra, lo cual hizo que su voz se escuchará dura y no chilloncita y dulce como normalmente era.

"Ayer se comenzó a comportar peor que de costumbre, tú sabes, más grosero. Una cosa llevo a la otra, algunas maldiciones fueron intercambiadas entre nosotros y él, y al ver que el asunto no iba a ningún lado, dejamos a un lado nuestras varitas y nos peleamos con los puños e insultos. Involucramos a nuestras familias en el intercambio de insultos y todo. No preguntes más Hermione que no puedo dar detalles. Ya sé que no suena tan malo como fue, lo que pasa es que las cosas dichas fueron demasiado fuertes como para repetírtelas. Nada más paso, así que cambia esa carita de preocupación que estás poniendo." Harry le sonrió con ternura filial a su amiga. La preocupación que Hermione mostraba en el rostro en parte era por ellos (Harry y Ron) pero, la mayor parte era por Malfoy. No por ÉL, sino por lo que había pasado con él.

En ése instante para asombro de todos y más para del Trío, Malfoy se dirigió fuera del Gran Comedor junto con Dumbledore.

"¿Qué diablos pasa?" Preguntó Harry para si mismo, la preocupación tangible en su voz ya que se encontraba mucho más preocupado que al principio. De hecho había que haber algo sórdido en todo el asunto que se acababa de llevar acabo ante sus atónitos ojos. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione podían pensar en una buen motivo para que Dumbledore haya salido del Gran Comedor con el vicioso muchacho después de haber sostenido una conversación con el mismo, cosa que era demasiado inusual.

La profesora McGonnagall se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, notando las miradas de intriga en los verde esmeralda, azul oscuro y castaño ámbar ojos de sus tres estudiantes. Aclaró su garganta, al llegar adonde ellos se encontraban por sus espaldas, para llamar su atención, "Señorita Granger, me alegra tener que informarle que debido a ciertos asuntos, los cuales están siendo resueltos en éstos mismos momentos, el castigo que tenía que cumplir ésta tarde se pospondrá," sonrió al ver la cara de alivio de una de sus estudiantes favoritas, "podrá asistir a clases normalmente el resto del día."

"¡¿De verdad?!" preguntó Hermione con extrema alegría. Una enorme sonrisa podía ser divisada en su terso rostro en el cual se podían ver sus mejillas rosadas. Sus amigos sonrieron solidariamente junto con ella, ambos pensando que su mejor amiga sentía felicidad por al fin poder atender sus ajetreadas clases y obviamente por no tener que soportar a la basura sangre limpia de Malfoy. Ella estaba feliz, si eso era más que cierto, por la segunda razón que sus amigos suponían. Lo que ellos no sabían era de que no es que ella estuviese feliz por no tener que soportarlo, era porque no iba a tener que enfrentar los acontecimientos previos al almuerzo.

El Trío se dirigió con tranquilidad a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la cual Hagrid los recibió con suma alegría demostrando en los abrazos que les brindó como saludo, el gran aprecio que les profesaba.

A no ser por algunas cortas intromisiones de Justin en los asuntos del Trío, el día de Hermione a partir del almuerzo, claro está, hubiera sido perfecto. Al parecer el chiquillo de Hufflepuff no captaba indirectas, cosa que ya era más que evidente para varios miembros de Gryffindor y exasperante para los mejores amigos de Hermione.

Era tarde y Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor poniéndose al día con las clases a las cuales no había podido asistir. El fuego de la chimenea crujía con cada movimiento que la llama daba. 'Es muy tarde, sí,' pensó Hermione con un bostezo, 'casi las 3 de la madrugada. En cualquier momento Harry y Ron deben estar volviendo.'

En ése instante como por acto de magia (juró que Hermione no hizo uso de su varita), Harry y Ron entraron por el Retrato de la Señora Gorda a la sala común.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Ron, "¿qué haces despierta a éstas horas?" Harry también la miró con un rostro interrogatorio. Ambos se habían encontrado cumpliendo su castigo.

"Awwwww, tratando de ponerme al día," dijo bostezando previamente. Los miró por debajo sus pesados párpados y decidió que ya era hora de que se acostará y descansará, después de todo, no estaba segura de que si al día siguiente iba a tener que cumplir su castigo o asistir a clases. Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro brindándole a Hermione una sonrisa que solo alguien que te quiere mucho, alguien como tu primo, hermano o padre, puede darte.

Hermione les deseo dulces sueños a los chicos y se dirigió lo más velozmente que pudo hacia su habitación, la cuál compartía con las otras chicas de su mismo año. 

Un petirrojo comenzó a picar la ventana al costado de su cama al amanecer lo cuál la despertó. Con la mente semi-dormida se dirigió al baño y se aseó. Se vistió con su uniforme y encima se puso la gruesa túnica negra de invierno. Su bufanda roja y dorada adornaba y cubría su cuello al mismo tiempo. Bajó a la sala común en dónde se encontró con Ginny y Colin los cuáles se encontraban en un apasionante juego de ajedrez mágico.

"Algún parecido tenías que tener con tu hermano Ginny," Dijo Hermione en el instante que le acarició la roja cola de caballo. 

Ginny le sonrió, "ni me lo recuerdes. Basta con saber que *puede* ser mi hermano." Hermione y Colin se rieron levemente ante el comentario de la chica.

"¿Has visto a Harry?" Le preguntó Colin a Hermione. Aunque ya no estaba obsesionado con fotografiar a el famoso Harry Potter, Colin nunca perdió ni un poquito de la admiración que sentía hacia él.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Ciertamente Colin es lo único que escuchó," renegó medio en broma, medio en serio Ginny, "Cásate con Harry si piensas tanto en él."

"...Colin Potter..." Fantaseó en voz alta Hermione con un tono burlón. Ella no solía ser burlona y esa mañana se dio cuenta de que era uno de los rasgos del odioso *dragón* que se le habían pegado. 'Y eso que no paso nada de tiempo con él,' pensó algo desesperanzada. Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, mientras que Colin se sonrojo ligeramente. "De cualquier forma," agregó Hermione, "me voy yendo al Gran Comedor. Si ven a alguno de los susodichos le dicen en donde estoy." Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que su atención se dirigió nuevamente a su monótono juego. Bueno, al menos les servía para matar algo de tiempo antes el desayuno. Hermione veía mucho más alegre a la pequeña pelirroja de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, sin duda había superado cualquier crisis o depresión que se hubo pasando.

Esa mañana los Slytherin parecían muy alterados. Algo había causado revuelo en la mesa de las serpientes, tanto así que todos sus integrantes sin excepción se encontraban exaltados. El hecho no paso desapercibido por ningún miembro del colegio. Hermione logró escuchar hablar a Cho Chang sobre lo que ella había escuchado en la sala común de su casa, " Si Marnie," le dijo a su amiga, "al parecer algo ha pasado con Draco Malfoy."

"El Slytherin, ¡¿puedes creer que ése chico tiene tan solo quince años?! Honestamente Cho, es muy atractivo para la edad que tiene." Habló Marnie, una linda chica de piel blanca como leche, de cabello marrón y ojos pardos, en susurros agitados.

"Si...pero Marnie, por favor no se ve bien que a nuestra edad nos estemos fijando en menores." Le dijo Cho en el instante que tomaban ambas asiento en su respectiva mesa.

'Bueno, al menos no soy la única lunática que piensa que Malfoy no es deforme, además de Parvati y Lavender, claro está,' pensó algo más tranquila. De cierta manera no era tan distinta a todas las otras chicas como ella siempre había pensado.

"Buenos días Parvati, Lavender," las saludó educadamente Hermione mientras inspeccionaba el líquido contenido de su copa y de reojo daba un vistazo a la inquieta mesa. Fue entonces el momento en el cuál descubrió que Malfoy no se encontraba. Dejando a un lado las preguntas comunes como ¿dónde estará? o ¿estará bien? , lo que Hermione realmente se preguntaba y lo cual no podía ser hipócrita al respecto, pensaba si es que él estaría pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Aún si ya llevaba más de un día fuera de la escuela, en realidad casi, llevaba como veinte horas fuera.

"¡Hermione!" la saludó demasiado entusiasta para el gusto de Hermione, Lavender, "¡Qué bueno verte sin Harry y Ron! no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos pero, a veces es bueno que una chica pase más tiempo con otras chicas."

"Es verdad, Lavender tienes toda la razón, " le dijo Parvati a su amiga y luego tornó su atención hacia la castaña, "Nunca ha sido bueno que una chica pase tanto tiempo con chicos, a excepción de citas, porque hay costumbres masculinas que se le podrían pegar. En realidad me sorprende en algo que no estés fascinada con el Quidditch ni nada de eso."

"Honestamente, a mi también." La verdad era que por el contrario, Hermione casi, casi, detestaba el tan aclamado deporte. Hermione sabía que las chicas con las que sostenía una conversación era extremadamente chismosas, ¡un poco más y eran comadronas!; así que vio una oportunidad para enterarse y sacarse de dudas. Bueno, al menos, eso fue lo que ella pensó. "¿Ustedes saben que es lo que tiene tan exaltados a los Slytherins?" 'Ya está,' pensó, 'Una pregunta rápida y directa, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.'

Lavender dio un chillido de exclamación, "¡¿Cómo, todavía no te has enterado?!"

Parvati la silencio ligeramente, "Sshhh, ¡Lavender no calumnies! Recuerda que no está totalmente comprobado, por eso no toleraré que blasfemes sobre mi futuro esposo." Hermione observó extrañada a la chiquilla hasta que recordó así de la nada, que Parvati juraba y re-juraba que ella se iba a desposar con Malfoy. ¿Cómo era posible que creyera en las patrañas que le había dicho Trelawny? Hermione concluyó con resolución de que eso ya era problema de cada una. Miró con sumo interés a Parvati y ésta continuo, "lo que pasa Hermione, es que los Slytherins están tan excitados porque al parecer Malfoy ayer salió del colegio por un corto tiempo y de improvisto. Se cree que regresará hoy día o mañana, en fin... dicen que Lucius Malfoy se lo llevo porque al parecer Tú-Sabes-Quién lo está llamando a su servicio. En éstos momentos debe estar portando la marca...mmm," tragó saliva, "la marca que lo identificaría como un mortífago."

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes cuencas vacías. Ella siempre había sospechado que ese sería el cruel destino del fastidioso chico pero, nunca había pensado que el futuro llegaría tan pronto, después de todo, sólo contaba con 15 años. Harry, Ron y ella solían bromear sobre ése tema, de que Malfoy era un pequeño bebe mortífago y realmente lo creían pero, hasta que no escuchará de que fuera verdad no lo hubiera creído del todo. Nunca había pensado que saber algo en teoría sería tan distinto de poder palparlo como una realidad, aún no había terminado de procesar toda la nueva información su ágil cerebro.

'Paro Hermione tú sabes bien como corren los chismes en éste colegio,' se recordó a si misma, '¿es que acaso no recuerdas cuando se corrió la voz de que Harry y tú estaban involucrados románticamente?' Despejó su mente de cualquier idea. No quería formarse una opinión ni nada que se le pareciese. 

Siguió charlando un par de minutos más con sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Hablaron de cosas triviales y superficiales. Ropa, accesorios, entre otras cosas fueron los principales temas. Harry y Ron, para suerte de Hermione, se acomodaron en sus sitios poco después de finalizado el segundo minuto. Las chicas se despidieron y salieron del Gran Comedor ya que no tomaban mucho desayuno porque se encontraban en un régimen alimenticio.

"Gracias chicos," dijo Hermione como saludo a su par de amigos.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ron algo extrañado.

"Con ése par había comenzado a sentir como mis neuronas se morían..."

Varias horas habían pasado y ahora se encontraban en clase de Transfiguración. Estaban intentando convertir una botella en una chica. Obviamente no sería una chica de verdad, iba a tener la misma forma pero, no iba a poder hablar ni caminar. Lo única que la chica-botella era capaz de hacer era parpadear, sonreír y mover las manos. Sin embargo, los chicos se sentían muy entusiastas y perseveraron más al ver como había resultado la botella de Hermione. Podría haber sido confundida por la nieta perdida de Marilyn Monroe. ¡Incluso llevaba puesto el famoso vestido blanco!

Hermione tan solo miró algo extrañada la transformación de su botella. Nunca hubo imaginado que la suya resultara tener esa fisonomía. Neville...bueno, Neville logró transformar su botella en algo parecido a un ser humano, solo con la pequeña diferencia que las extremidades superiores, los brazos se encontraban en lugar de las piernas y las piernas en el lugar de las primeras. Además, su rostro estaban en la parte de la nuca cubierta por el cabello. Daba un poco de pavor por el hecho de tratarse de una mujer sin rostro. Tras arduos intentos, y conforme se acercaba el final de la difícil clase de Transfiguración, los chicos de Hogwarts se desesperaban mas y mas, incluidos Harry y Ron.

"Tengo que estar mas calmado, tengo que calmarme," se dijo Harry a si mismo. Él sabía de que el éxito o fracaso de su hechizo dependía fundamentalmente de la concentración con la que forjara el mismo. Vio con una risa a flor de labios como Ron llegó al punto límite de la exasperación. El pelirrojo chico asió la botella por el pico y la estrello contra piso, despedazándola para asombro y risa de algunos, y enojo de McGonnagall.

"¡Señor Weasley!" Exclamó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Con ojos indómitos se encontraba mirando los pedazos de la despedazada botella, los cuales se encontraban por todo el piso y los pupitres en un diámetro de cuatro metros cuadrados. 

Todo el incidente termino con Ron perdiendo 5 puntos de Gryffindor y con Harry finalmente transformando su botella. La chica-botella de Harry era de fino talle y largos cabellos oscuros. Así, Hermione sacó la mejor nota de toda la clase seguida de Harry.

El día pasó y no hubo señas de Malfoy. Lo provechoso que Hermione veía a todo el asunto era de que por fin dejaría de perder clases. Pasó el día sin mayores sucesos. Entrada la tarde el Trío decidió ir a prestarle una visita a su medio gigantesco amigo. Se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando una voz masculina interrumpió su travesía. 

Había llamado a Hermione. Ésta se volteó tan solo para ver la figura de Justin a unos buenos metros de distancia. Su túnica amarillo patito danzante hacia su espalda por el hecho de que se encontraba caminando en contra del fuerte viento. El frío hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosáceos, al igual que lo sucedido con las de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina al tranquilo Hufflepuff mientras que Harry solo se dedicaba a observarlo con algo de pena. Él sabía muy bien de que su mejor amiga no sostenía ningún sentimiento hacia el chico y que por lo tanto su corazón se desharía como papel arroz en una boca, cuando descubriera las fúnebres noticias.

Hermione dejo salir de sus llenos labios rojos una crispada expiración, sin embargo y ante todo pronóstico, como una actriz de teatro que se disponía a asumir su papel al ser levantado el telón, puso su mejor sonrisa. "Hola," le dijo ésta lánguidamente, muy distinto a como ella solía ser," ¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Me preguntaba ya que veo que tienes ganas de caminar, ¿si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?" Con una ademán, señalando hacia la inmensa área verde a su lado derecho señaló, "por aquí no mas, en los terrenos. Supongo que a ti tampoco te gusta estar atrapada en la escuela todo el tiempo. Veinticuatro horas, seis días a la semana pueden ser toda una eternidad. Aunque claro, en tu caso son siete: sé de por hecho de que te estas perdiendo las visitas a Hogsmead."

"Tú sabes bien que el castigo que me fue impuesto me ha hecho perder varias horas de clases. Tengo que ponerme al corriente." Respondió Hermione. Al ver el rostro de decepción del chico, que en vez de haber sido rechazado por ella indirectamente pareciese como si la muerte se hubiera apropiado de su espíritu, a Hermione se le conmovió el corazón, el cual ella sentía que se había tornado frío y duro a causa del invierno en contra de Justin. Por esos motivos, añadió, "como en éstos momentos hay demasiado viento, tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

El rostro del chico se ilumino instantáneamente. Hermione se sintió mejor consigo misma, al menos mejor persona porque en realidad la idea de pasear con Justin no le era para nada atractiva. Los chicos desistieron de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid ya que una nevada se inició. Diciembre y su frío tempestuoso azotaban toda Europa y ya se hacía notar su presencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se retiraron a la sala común en dónde tomaron asiento en los rojos y cómodos sofás cerca a la cálida chimenea que dentro de toda la gélida invernal ventisca que se sentía, era uno de los pocos lugares que se mantenían cálidos en todo el castillo.

Después de unos breves minutos de reflexión, digo reflexión por el hecho de que ningún hechicero sentado se molesto en decir palabra, Harry preguntó a Hermione y Ron, "¿Saben si éste año va a haber baile de Navidad?" Ambos amigos lo miraron con rostros que claramente mostraba su incertidumbre.

Hermione le respondió con animosidad, "en realidad, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea pero, si quieres, puedo preguntar por allí." (N/A: Saben? Ya ha pasado 2 semanas desde el viaje y ya no me gusta! Pero, ahora me atrae muchísimo el vecino de mi mejor amiga. Lo malo es que al chiquillo éste lo he visto 2 veces en todo el año. Lo q pasa es q es muy lindo ^_^)

"Eso estaría bien, gracias Hermione." Le respondió Harry en el momento que se levantaba del asiento. Miró a hacia el techo con un aire pensativo y luego murmuró algo para si mismo.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Lo interrogó Ron con una sonrisa y ojos extrañados.

"Me estaba preguntando a quién voy a invitar si es que hay un baile."

Ron pareció haber sido puesto bajo el hechizo de congelación "petrificus totalus" como una vez Neville fue puesto. Su rostro se volvió colorado, rojo casi tan rojo como su cabello. Parecía algo nervioso. Harry y Hermione no tardaron en notar el repentino cambio en su pelirrojo amigo.

"¿Qué sucede Ron?" Le preguntó con consternación Hermione, y Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente como para asentir con la pregunta

"Me preguntaba a quien iba a invitar," tragó saliva, "éste año..." Respondió Ron finalmente todo ese tema no era uno de los favoritos de Hermone. Ni ella misma sabía si es que había un baile con quien iba a ir. 

"Hermione-" Comenzaron a decir Harry y Ron en el mismo instante. Se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

"Harry," Ron fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio, "yo pensaba que querías ir con Cho. Si es que hay baile, claro."

"Si pero," Harry se arregló las gafas las cuales se estaban deslizando por su nariz, "no sé, sería bueno ir con una amiga. Ron porsiacaso si tú quieres ir con ella, yo me retiro, te dejo el camino libre."

"Al contrario Harry, si tú quieres ir con ella, no hay problema." Le respondió Ron con ojos preocupados por la respuesta que fuera a darle su amigo. La verdad es que él pensaba que había sido un completo tonto al no haberla invitado cuando había tenido la oportunidad el año anterior. 

Continuaron intercambiando el mismo tipo de respuestas una vez más. Todo esto sucedía delante de Hermione. ¡Discutían sobre ella y el baile, sin siquiera considerar su opinión! Ella siguió esperando a que sus mejores amigos se dieran con la "sorpresa" de que ella se encontraba presente en el sillón de al frente de en el cual ellos se encontraban de lo mas plácidamente recostados, mientras que intentaban llegar a un acuerdo. "¡Chicos!" exclamó después de haber tenido una idea para solucionar aquél inusual embrollo surgido hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos. "¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos: ustedes dos como mis parejas y yo como pareja suya?"

Ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos solo dijo, "estoy segura de que romperemos esquemas, ¡nadie se lo esperaría!" Ambos chiquillos sonrieron y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo que mientras todos trataran de averiguar con quien iría cada uno para hacer correr rumores, ellos estarían a salvo de ellos. Esto se debía a que casi todo el colegio sabía que ellos habían sido amigos de Hermione Granger desde el incidente con el troll en el primer curso. Nadie se atrevería, ni arriesgaría excepto que viera a la chica besando a alguno de ellos de que algo pudiera pasar entre ella y Harry o Ron (o ambos...).

Hermione decidió dar una caminata durante la tarde, mientras pensaba que su democrática solución además de ponerle un fin a la pequeña justa la estaba salvando de Justin, desde una esquina de su mente se metió la imagen de un par de bellos ojos grises los cuáles eran pertenecientes a un total intruso.

Estaba pensando, obviamente contra su propia voluntad en Malfoy. Caminaba sin ver hasta q se golpeó con alguien y ambas personas fueron tumbadas al piso. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una delgada figura femenina que llevaba encima de los hombros una fina túnica negra masculina la cual se hacía muy familiar para Hermione. El liso largo y negro cabello de la chica ante sus ojos, de había enmarañado de una manera increíble sobre su cabeza.

***

**N/A: **Sé q hace MUCHO tiempo q no escribía. Toda la explicación del xq está en un file q mande a mi grupo de yahoo. De verdad he tenido motivos muy serios, han pasado cosas demasiado graves en mi vida últimamente, además q mi compu no qría entrar a Internet. Bueno intentaré recuperar mi vida. En todo el problemon hay otro rubio involucrado q no es el odioso, pero éste tiene unos enormes ojos marrones y su mirada es super penetrante...5mentarios. Este capítulo lo había escrito hace tiempo pero, como les dije antes, no hab1a podido cargarlo en el ff.net.

**Important: **He escrito otra historia pero, me olvide de cargarla en mi diskette. Se trata en si de todos los personajes pero al = q en los libros, podremos apreciar toda la narración desde la perspectiva de Harry. Si no lo coloco mañana lo colocaréel lunes.


	14. Capítulo XIV

**N/A: **Bueno, tengo q escribir pa entretener mi mentecita de asuntos + graves. Espero q la imaginación fluya y pueda acabar éste capítulo de una manera inspiradora y agraciada. _Y como duele... querer gritar y querer morir por sus caricias._

**Cambie** de **nickname**, ahora soy **Fallen Innocence**

***

"A Veces La Vida Nos Sorprende"

Autora: Fallen Innocence

E-mail: ya_se_que_soy_una_desgraciada@terra.com

"Perdón," musitó Hermione en voz baja ante la tétrica, sin embargo, exótica chica. Hermione no prestó atención a los detalles como que la chica no llevaba el uniforme del colegio ni la insignia de ninguna casa, que llevará una túnica de hombre encima, sus rasgos tan distintos a los vistos en los nativos de Inglaterra.

"De seguro no mirabas por donde ibas," le dijo la chica calmadamente en un inglés perfecto, no obstante, empañado por un acento extranjero. Hermione la observó y se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez, no era la única que no miraba por donde iba.

"Larimar..." Y Hermione vio a Malfoy doblando la esquina y mirando sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a ambas chicas desparramadas en el piso. Hermione miró dentro de sus enormes ojos grises enmarcados por un cabello rubio platino ya que éste le enmarcaba el rostro, y bajo la mirada a la muchacha enfrente de ella. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de una particularidad de la túnica que llevaba, además de ser masculina, tenía en el broche un pequeño dragón de oro blanco muy bien trabajado con un par de zafiros como ojos.

"La túnica es enorme Malfoy," dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica, "ten cuidado que te puedes tropezar." Lo dijo sin ninguna malicia aunque honestamente se sentía muy tonta ya que como quién dice no tenía mucho que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo ya que el hecho es que ambas chicas iban caminando por los oscuros y fantasmales pasillos de Hogwarts totalmente distraídas. Cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales, para bien o para mal, involucraban al mismo Slytherin de ojos grises con chispas plateadas.

"Creo que la que se puede tropezar eres tú si sigues deambulando por allí con la mente en el Quidditch." Le contestó media tajante la muchacha con una sonrisilla y una mirada escrutadora. Parecía como si la estuviera evaluando, la miraba de pies a cabeza. Miró con curiosidad el emblema de la casa de Hermione en su uniforme. "Draco, ¿a qué casa pertenece ése emblema?"

Malfoy se mordió el labio superior y levantó la vista hacia Hermione antes de retornar toda su atención a la chica. "De Gryffindor."

"Ahh," fue la respuesta. Hermione no sabía que hacía parada allí como esperando algo, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse aunque todavía la causaba curiosidad la chica. Pasó al lado de ellos y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la biblioteca.

¿De dónde salió ella?, pensó, definitivamente ésa chica no es de acá, ni siquiera es de Inglaterra. Además Malfoy apareció de la nada, no ha estado durante más de un día entero y de pronto aparece...con ella. 

Hermione se sentó en su acostumbrada mesa en la biblioteca y decidió que debía leer algo. Miró hacia los estantes y entre las sombras, como un letrero de neón, podía distinguir entre todos los miles de libros, solo uno. Era como si la presencia del libro no pudiera ser ignorada ni evadida. Hermione se paró como en cámara lenta, con toda la calma del mundo comenzó su travesía hacia los estantes. Tomó el libro entre sus blancas manos y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Recordó lo extraño que era aquél libro que tan inofensivo se veía entre sus manos.

Lo posó encima de la mesa y cerró los ojos. No sabía que hacía, sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, por más que fuera extraño, era lo correcto. En sus vacaciones, en su típica casa muggle, ¿cuántas veces no había visto videntes, psíquicos, etc hacer trucos parecidos?

Todo tiene que ver con la concentración, se dijo en su mente. No pienses en nada, no pienses en nada.

Abrió al azar el libro al azar, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Abrió lo ojos y los fijo en la primera oración que vio.

_...Y ella supo que la bestia no era bestia en la totalidad de su ser. Al caer las noches, en las noches sin luna, su ser escamoso, con garras, cola, cuernos y respirador del fuego eterno del infierno, tomaba la forma de un hombre. Se tornaba en el hijo de la luna, con sus ojos plateados y su cabello casi idéntico si no fuera por algunos destellos rubios debidos a la luna amarilla que se ve en ciertas noches de verano. Su piel era lozana y pálida, muy blanca, casi como si no hubiera gota de sangre en él. Era totalmente lívido y brillante, el color predominante en su ser era el plateado. Sin embargo, sus ojos echaban chispas de ardiente fuego, lo que demostraba el dragón que realmente era. No era brujo conocido ni mucho menos muggle, no poseía la mortalidad en los rasgos como los otros la poseían. Parecía una aparición, un individuo antinatural sin edad ni historia. Era muy bello, si, en verdad lo era..._

"Hermione," Harry la llamó en voz baja desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Supuse que estabas aquí. Te conozco."

"Harry... ¿para que me buscabas?" Preguntó Hermione mientras sostenía una sonrisa para entretenerle al mismo instante que con la mano derecha asía el libro cerrándolo y ocultándolo detrás de su espalda. No es que leer un libro tuviese algo de malo y mucho menos vergonzoso pero, con los eventos recientes Hermione no sabía ni que pensar. Además, el mismo libro de por si solo, ya era muy raro.

"Tenemos que ir a cenar, ya es hora." Le dijo Harry, allí fue cuando Hermione tomó conocimiento del hecho de que había estado caminando por mucho tiempo, por eso se había sentido tan relajada y descansada cuando tomó asiento en su sitio habitual en la biblioteca. Harry miró con curiosidad sus brazos y cómo Hermione ocultaba sus manos. "¿Qué haces Hermione? ¿Qué ocultas allí?" Le preguntó alzando sus negras cejas y con sus ojos verde esmeralda observándola con curiosidad y sorpresa.

"N-nada." Replicó tajantemente la linda castaña. Nunca había sido una muy buena mentirosa que digamos.

Harry le sonrió con dulzura filial antes de responderle, "bueno, Hermione, como tú quieras." Y sonrió aún más cuando vio que Hermione se paraba torpemente y a tropezones, se dirigía a colocar en su sitio un libro negro.

"Vamos." Ambos salieron a paso lento de la biblioteca con dirección al gran comedor. Hermione se detuvo unos segundos en el pasillo en dónde había visto a Malfoy y a la extraña chiquilla. De la nada, para Harry y cualquiera que la observase se pudo vislumbrar un pequeño foco encendido por encima de su abundante cabellera.

"¿Hermione?" La llamó Harry.

"¿¡Cómo es posible que no hubiera la hubiera reconocido!?"

"¿A quién?"

"Aaa...," Hermione hizo memoria, " a la estudiante extranjera, la chica de cabello largo que aparecía en EL Profeta." Las cejas de Harry se juntaron y su rostro expresaba solo una cosa: confusión.

No por nada Hermione conocía al héroe del mundo mágico desde el primer curso, entendió perfectamente lo que le decía sin palabras. "Te explicó, es muy sencillo: cuando me encontraba caminando por éste mismo pasillo me choqué con fuerza con la chica, aunque claro, en el momento no sabía de quien se trataba."

"¿Qué tiene de trascendental eso? Debe ser importante porque si no no estarías ocupando tu tiempo en pensar en eso."

"No para nada." Le respondió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente a Ron, y al costado de él tomaba su sitio Harry.

Hermione sin querer, si bien su subconsciente lo deseaba, ella no, se sentó en su sitio y no como se había sentado antes; ésta vez podía ver las mesas de las otras tres casas. No pudo percatarse del hecho hasta que advirtió, mientras escuchaba a Ron y a Harry, una cabeza rubia platina. Lo había mirado por encima d los hombros de Ron. En ése momento, antes de que Malfoy pudiera descubrir la fija mirada de la castaña sobre él, entró en el gran comedor Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Silencio mis magos y brujas," su voz resonó en el ya callado lugar, "te el agrado de informarles que la huésped que tanto habíamos esperado algunos, ya ha llegado finalmente a nuestra noble institución. Por favor, traten a la señorita Portocarrero con amabilidad como si fuera una de su misma casa. Ella viene del Colegio Amazonas Para Brujas." Dijo Dumbledore. Por la puerta ubicada a la izquierda de la mesa de profesores se vio salir una figura femenina. Larimar iba vestida con un ceñido suéter de color rojo y unos jeans oscuros. Su largo y liso cabello azabache se mecía de izquierda a derecha en acorde perfecto con sus pasos. La túnica, perteneciente a Malfoy, era llevada entre sus brazos. El brillo labial era de color rojo carmín, del mismo tono que el suéter, el cuál contrastaba con su piel latina, no aria.

Hermione tuvo que contener un grito de exasperación cuando más de un susurro masculino fue oído en el gran comedor, incluyendo los de sus amigos pertenecientes a Gryffindor. 

"¡Espero que se quede a dormir en nuestra casa!" Dijo uno.

"Ojalá que tome clases con nosotros," deseó el otro, y así todos los comentarios no se diferenciaban mucho entre ellos.

"¿Le gustaría decir algunas palabras señorita Portocarrero?" le preguntó dulcemente Dumbledore a lo cuál Larimar solo asintió con la cabeza. 

"Hola a todos." dijo en su acento que para muchos sonaba raro, para otros chistoso, y hubo quienes ni se percataron ya que estaba muy bien disimulado. "De verdad estoy muy feliz de encontraba en Inglaterra y sobre todo en Hogwarts, el cuál es un colegio con gran prestigio en todo el mundo, y puedo observar que todo es muy bonito aquí. Espero con ansias conocerlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes mejor." Con su última oración muchas fueron las sonrisas emocionadas que surgieron de los rostros adolescentes de los muchachos. Los de Slytherin al observar la ilusión en los rostros de los chicos de las otras casas, no pudieron ocultar una sonrisilla burlona.

"Ahora se comporta toda bondad," murmuró Hermione para ella misma.

"¿Con ella te tropezaste?" Le preguntó Harry.

"¿Acaso ves otra estudiante de intercambio por aquí?"

"Espero que no tenga novio." Dijo Ron con entusiasmo. "Una linda chica, eso es lo que es, y es ciertamente es lo que necesito." Ron no apartó la mirada de Larimar. Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa afable que tomará asiento, obviamente en la mesa que quisiera. "Por favor que se siente aquí, por favor que se siente aquí. ¡Haz espacio Harry, arrímate!"

Como Ron, muchos chicos comenzaron a hacer espacio en sus mesas como sea. Por poco se escucha un alarido de decepción cuando Larimar con paso seguro y con aires de conocedora, caminó directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente hacia Malfoy y se sentó a su lado.

"¡Dios! Peor sitio en la pero mesa mesa no pudo haber escogido. Esa bruja de hecho tiene mala suerte, si al azar escogió el peor asiento de todo Hogwarts." Mencionó Ron con un pizca de decepción tangible en su voz.

"Allí es donde te equivocas Ron." Estableció Hermione con toda seguridad. Ron la miró con una cara de escepticismo enorme. "Ella conoce a Malfoy."

"¿¡Qué!?" Preguntaron exclamando a la vez no solo Ron, si no también Harry, Dean y Neville.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Hermione? No hables por hablar." Le dijo Ron.

"Ron tú más que nadie, ya que contigo he discutido infinidades de veces, debes saber que yo no soy de las personas que hablan sin tener alguna prueba o hecho que lo pruebe." Le respondió Hermione velozmente con algo de enojo, detestaba que Ron siempre la acusara de cosas. "Viste la túnica que llevaba en los brazos, ésa la que acaba de ponerse encima en éste mismo instante," le señaló. "Es de Malfoy."

"No puedes asegurar eso." Le dijo con una mueca en su pecosa cara. "Simplemente viste la túnica y supusiste que le pertenecía al hurón. No entiendo como llegaste a esa extraña conclusión." Todos los demás miembros de Gryffindor del quinto curso seguían con sumo interés su querella.

"Indudablemente Ron no es solo eso. Para empezar, la túnica es de hombre Ron, se ve al ver la costura en el respaldar, así como en el tamaño y en los acabados. Segundo, es muy fina, la familia de Malfoy posee mucho dinero. Tercero, el broche es un dragón."

"Que el broche tenga forma de dragón no significa nada Hermione, así como que la túnica sea costosa o pareciese de hombre."

"¿Cómo pudiste ver el broche desde aquí?" Le preguntó Harry mirando al punto en donde la chica había estado parada. "¡Debes tener una excelente vista! A diferencia mía..." Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Ron, ¿cuántas personas llevarían un broche de dragón en su túnica? ¿Cuántas personas podrían darse el lujo de costear una túnica que en vez de un broche normal de botón o pititas, sea uno fabricado a partir de algún metal precioso y con forma de dragón, además de incluir un par de zafiros como ojos? Eso no se compra así por así, se manda a hacer."

"Hermione tiene un buen punto con lo del broche, cabe añadir que creo haberle visto una túnica con un dragón al dragón cuando salimos a Hogsmead." Le dijo Harry a su mejor amigo, a quien sin querer Hermione había hecho sentir incómodo al mencionar el factor del dinero. Ron se había abochornado hasta llegar ha haber una competencia por la intensidad entre su rostro y su cabello. "Lo demás es solo circunstancial, por así decirlo." 

"Cabe decir que fue a sentarse directamente donde él, sin ni siquiera dar una mirada a las mesas." Agregó Hermione mientras se llevaba un bocado de bavarois a la boca.

La mayoría se había retirado ya a sus salas comunes pero, Ron entre otros querían quedarse para ofrecer a la chica alternativa de ir a alguna de ella, además que querían saber en el dormitorio de que casa se alojaría. Por más que Harry y Hermione insistieron, no pudieron mover a Ron del sitio en donde había plantado los pies. Harry y Hermione llegaron a la conclusión que el único fenómeno para Ron que podría competir y ser comparado con Larimar Portocarrero, era Fleur Delacour. La última vez que ron había prestado tanta atención a una chica, fue cuando la chica llegó de Beauxbatons arribó en Hogwarts.

La chica pasó por el costado de ellos sin siquiera darle una mirada por encima del hombro a Ron. Hablaba en voz alta, sabiendo que los chicos escuchaban con atención cada palabra, y sonriendo a Malfoy. "En el Colegio Amazonas Para Brujas, bueno, solo se admiten brujas." Añadió con una sonrisa coqueta en sus carnosos labios pintados, "Creo que me gusta más aquí, con magos.

"Mañana va a ser un día muy ocupado para ti. Vas a conocer a muchas personas." le dio Draco abriendo la puerta del gran comedor para ella. Detrás de ellos Ron, Ernie Mcmillan, Lee Jordan, y muchos más les seguían el paso, y detrás de Ron, iban Harry y Hermione.

"Te conozco a ti," le dijo acurrucándosele y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre un lado de su pecho, "no me importa conocer a nadie más." Draco le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero, no la aparto de él. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia atrás y sus ojos solo captaron la brumosa figura de una castaña.

"Larimar tendrás que. El hecho es que tengo que cumplir castigo." Le dijo, "todo el día. No te podré acompañar siempre."

"Pero Draco, tu padre le aseguró a mi padre que te encargarías de cuidarme-"

"¿Acaso no lo he hecho?" La cortó en medio de su queja. "Te he acompañado a todos lados lo últimos dos días Lari, no puedo escaparme de mi castigo... por más que quisiese."

Los gruesos labios de la chica quedaron comprimidos hasta llegar a ser simplemente un delgada línea roja. Dio un bufido de incomodidad, sus ojos negros parecieron adquirir un brillo peligroso lo cuál solo se acentuaba con el hecho de que sus pupilas no se pudieran distinguir de sus irises. Ése estado solo duró un par de segundos antes de que Larimar sonriera ampliamente hacia Draco quién se había volteado y posó sus manos livianamente sobre sus hombros inclinándose para estar a su misma altura y cara a cara.

"Mira," le dijo, un mechón de rubio cabello cayó en su rostro sobre su mejilla tapando en parte su ojo derecho, "no quiero que te sientas incómoda pero, es algo que tengo que hacer y tú tienes no tienes que cumplir el castigo a mi lado."

Larimar lo miró con embelesamiento, sus labios se separaron ligeramente al ver su rostro tan cerca. No podía de dejar e mirar su rostro, perfectamente cincelado y con un par de estrellas plateadas como ojos. 

Hermione veía toda la escena desde atrás junto con todos los que estaban detrás de la chica. Podían observar la espalda de Larimar y su largo cabello azabache el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas, y de Draco podían ver su rostro. Hermione volvió a sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y su pulso se aceleró al igual que su respiración. 

"Hermione," Harry movió una mano enfrente de sus ojos y su rostro se tornó preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó cuando su amiga había abierto los ojos.

"Si Harry."

"¿Estás segura? Tu rostro está rojo, tu respiración agitada, puede ser que quieras atrapar un resfriado." Harry le intentó ayudar a ir a la torre de Gryffindor antes que Hermione pudiera objetar. "Ron vamos," lo llamó ya que Malfoy y Larimar se habían escurrido por una pasadizo en camino a los calabozos de Slytherin.

"¿Qué pasa con Hermione?" Preguntó Ron cuando su atención volvió a posarse en su linda amiga y en Harry quien un poco mas y la cargaba en sus brazos llevándola hacia donde la señora Pomfrey. 

"Está enfermándose."

"Estoy bien Harry," Hermione forcejeó un poco hasta que Harry se dio por vencido y la dejo que caminará sola y tranquila, pero claro, ninguno de sus amigos le quitaba el ojo de encima solo por si se presentase el caso de un síntoma de resfriado. "El invierno es muy frío éste año, pero, de veras chicos, no me siento mal en los absoluto."

Se sentaron en el apacible sillón que se encontraba mas cercano a la chimenea, y reposando cada uno por su lado se puso a divagar en su vida, en lo que sentía. Harry pensaba en Cho, en lo bella que era pero, que en cierto sentido su figura y belleza quedaba empañadas por las de su mejor amiga. De misma manera en como él quedaba eclipsado ante los ojos de Cho por el recuerdo de Cedric. Por otro lado, Ron pensaba en lo perfecta y distinta que era Larimar de las chicas que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Con sus ojos y cabellos azabaches y su piel bronceada, al igual que con sus curvas, habían capturado las fantasías de Ron. Por su lado, Hermione pensaba en Malfoy. Su cara tan cerca a la suya, sus manos sobre ella, su aliento, el sonido de su respiración agitada por el beso, el ritmo de su corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho estando tan pegado al suyo. Sus sentidos estaban nublados, como Hermione odiaba que el tan solo recuerdo de Malfoy o de su sueño tuvieran ese efecto en ella.

La luz del alba entrando por la ventana y por una pequeño espacio abierto entre las cortinas rojas de su cama dosel, la despertó. Se aseó y miró su reloj. Notando que otra vez por alguna fuerza o acción desconocida para ella misma, se había levantado a las seis de la mañana salió de la torre de Gryffindor con la intención de ir a la biblioteca. Ya que el desayuno era a las ocho, y tenía una hora de sobra, decidió leer algo más del libro. Recordó el párrafo que había leído e intentaba encontrarle sentido.

"Votre coeur et âme   
Zut sera pour l'éternité   
Votre joli visage   
Deviendra défigurez   
Faites entrer votre peau lisse   
Ce que votre coeur a montré à moi" Las palabras resonaron en la soledad de la biblioteca.

Hermione se dio con una enorme sorpresa al ver que la persona quién había recitado las palabras en voz alta no era otra mas que Larimar quien sencillamente parecía encontrarse leyendo el libro 'La Bruja Que Amó Al Dragón'.

Hermione no había logrado comprender las palabras pronunciadas, ya que ella no sabía francés pero sabía que la traducción se daba en el inferior de la página. Larimar no había tenido tiempo de leer la traducción ya que fue interrumpida por Hermione.

"Tú eres un alma vieja," le dijo sin mayor contemplaciones la chiquilla quien ahora llevaba un pantalón negro stretch y un suéter con cuello de tortuga de color verde jade, mientras que Hermione iba vestida con su típico uniforme de Gryffindor, "al igual que yo."

Hermione quedó perpleja y sin entender como era posible que la chica haya dicho tal incoherencia. Al ver el semblante confundido de Hermione, Larimar soltó una risotada, y justo entró Malfoy a la biblioteca. "Draco, te ves bien en el uniforme, aunque ayer con el suéter y pantalones negros tan bien te veías *divine* ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó tornando su atención hacia Hermione nuevamente después de haber contemplado a Draco unos segundos.

"Esa es Granger," Malfoy le dijo a Larimar sin mirar a Hermione.

"Granger, después te explicó como sé lo de la edad de las almas." Larimar le hizo un adiós amigable con la mano y se fue junto con Malfoy.

"¿La edad de las almas?" Le preguntó Malfoy con una ceja arqueada.

"Al igual que las nuestras, la tuya también es vieja. El colegio en donde estudio queda ubicado, bueno sé que no se debe decir la ubicación, así que solo les diré que queda en la selva. Al igual que ustedes van a, eh, ¿adónde fuimos el otro día Draco?"

"A Hogsmead."

"Bueno, al igual que ustedes van a ese pueblo mágico, nosotras también vamos a uno pero, es muy distinto. Está conformado por chozas de nativos y shamanes, los brujos allá solo son adivinadores. Los nativos tienen su propia forma de vida, y allí solo hay unos 5 shamanes no más, los demás son muggles pero conviven pacíficamente. Además es un pueblo que está prácticamente descomunicado con el mundo solo se llega en canoas al igual que al colegio, pero para ir más rápido le echan un embrujo. En mi último paseo al 'pueblo' fui a la choza del shaman más reconocido y poderoso. Él me dijo que mi alma lleva miles de años sufriendo, que es antigua."

"¿Y creíste en las patrañas de unos brujos o shamanes que nunca han conocido civilización alguna y que además tienen el descaro de convivir con muggles?"

"Ya te dije Draco, esos muggles ni siquiera saben que es magia, solo creen que son algo así como emisario de los Dioses, no hablan ni inglés, ni español ni lengua alguna difundida, tienen su propio dialecto. Por otro lado, yo soy una excelente vidente. Leo las hojas de coca con gran exactitud."

"¿Hojas de coca?" Preguntó Malfoy extrañado por las creencias culturales de la muchacha.

"Es una forma rudimentaria de adivinación que es mayormente utilizada en la parte suroeste de Sudamérica, en la cual se emplea las hojas de la denominada planta de coca." Explicó Hermione como era su costumbre mirando a Malfoy quien le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ésta, por pudor virginal, la aparto.

Lo que sucedía tenía solo un nombre: choque de culturas. Era así de sencillo, ella creía lo que le habían enseñado en su colegio, y Malfoy lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts.

Se fueron de la biblioteca. La voz de Larimar aún llegaba a los oídos de Hermione, ésta le explicaba a Malfoy el diseño arquitectónico de su colegio.

Hermione se dispuso a asir el libro que había sido el punto de su interés. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró por ningún lado ni en las cercanías de la mesa. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estante con la cabeza divagando en sus propios pensamientos. 

'¿Habrá sido otro de esos extraños sueños?' le preguntó su conciencia. Hermione ya no estaba totalmente segura de nada. Pensaba que había comenzado a mezclar la realidad con la imaginación y con los sueños. Lo que había pasado durante su castigo ya no estaba claro. Verdad o imaginación, ésa era la cuestión. 'Malfoy no ha cambiado en lo absoluto en su actitud. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ¿si no pasó? Ron estaría muy feliz de saber que tenía razón: leer acabará con mi cordura. Terminaré en San Mungo...'

***

**N/A: **Honestamente no sabía en que terminar así que lo dejaré sin un "cliffhanger" muy interesante que digamos. ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gustó? háganme un REVIEW así soy feliz, y miren que ésta vez he escrito mucho + rápido a pesar de los defectos de la vida. LEAN X FAVOR: Todos Aman A Alguien (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889827) y Harry Potter y la Caja de los Recuerdos (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1178035)


	15. Capítulo XV

**N/A:** EL CAPI. LO HICE EN FEBRERO!!! Me siento trsite xq n he recibido la cantidad de REVIEWS que hubiera querido recibir. Buaaaaaaaaa!!!!! *lágrimas recorriendo mi mejilla*, Xfis los reviews son lo mejor para mi de escribir, bueno además q dejo liberarse a mi mente de éste pequeño triste mundo y trasladarse a otro, a uno mágico donde todo puede pasar. ** Estoy creando un GRUPO para ESCRITORES de historias de Harry Potter en ESPAÑOL.** Los interesados en saber que se necesita para poder entrar (es algo así como que se quiere hacer un concurso para saber quienes tienen realmente una buena imaginación) entren a: dónde aparecerá todos los datos que necesiten saber para que se puedan unir. 

MIS HISTORIAS:** "Harry Potter y la Caja de las Respuestas"** = y "**Todos Aman A Alguien"** )

***

"A Veces La Vida Nos Sorprende" (NO LO SABRÉ YO, HA!)

Autora: Fallen Innocence

E-mail: ya_se_que_soy_una_desgraciada@terra.com

Confundida y totalmente desubicada después de leer 'Hogwarts, Una Historia' por centésima vez en su vida al no encontrar el libro que deseaba, Hermione al ver que era la hora del desayuno comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor. Dobló esquinas y recorrió oscuros pasadizos únicamente iluminados por la oscura luz invernal, con una rapidez considerable.

"Buenos días Nick Casi Decapitado," lo saludó sin malicia alguna Hermione al verlo descender desde el piso superior hacia el cual se encontraba ella.

Aunque con voz algo indignada le devolvió el saludo, "Buenos días señorita Granger. ¡Por favor llámeme por mi nombre! Recuerde que soy Sir Nicholas," ablandando su transparente rostro añadió, "aunque para una bruja tan amable puedo ser Nick, después de todo la conozco desde que entró a cursar el primer curso. Estaba algo irritado, ¡me han vuelto a rechazar la admisión al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza! ¿lo puede creer?"

"¡Es algo demasiado absurdo !" Hermione le dio por su lado, y prosiguió con su camino. "Hasta luego Nick, tengo que ir a desayunar."

Hermione siguió caminando y por un momento se sintió desvanecer entre las sombras, desaparecer en ellas. '¿Dónde estoy? 'se preguntó con temor en su mente, 'yo nunca me he perdido en el castillo, al menos no desde mi primer año.' En vez de ver los típicos muros de piedra comenzó a ver extraño todo su alrededor. La realidad parecía estar distorsionándose ante sus propios ojos. Vio una muchacha con ropajes antiguos caminar hacia ella, tratando de hablar mientras estiraba sus brazos. Entre sus manos había algo que brillaba enormemente. A Hermione la chica no le era del todo desconocida. "Sa-Sabine," susurró con voz temblorosa. En ese momento la chica apartó sus labios y salió un chirrido espeluznante, ante esto a Hermione se le heló la sangre y se llevó las manos a las orejas para proteger sus tímpanos. El rostro de la chica pareció arrugarse y después la carne comenzó a pudrirse. Hermione observo repugnantes gusanos apareciendo de la piel de la ahora decrépita ancianísima mujer y retorciéndose entre ella. 

Un olor nauseabundo llegó a la nariz de Hermione. Ella ya no sabía que hacer, ¿qué sería lo más correcto en aquella situación, protegerse los oídos de los horripilantes chillidos para así evitar quedarse sorda, o protegerse la nariz del putrefacto olor para no desmayarse?

Vio desaparecer la carne podrida del cuerpo de la mujer, poco a poco, hasta no dejar más que un esqueleto erguido entre los ropajes quien volvió a estirar los brazos hacia Hermione ofreciéndole lo que tenía entre las manos. Hermione no pudo soportar mas el olor a carne descompuesta y cayó al piso con un sonoro golpe justo antes de que la esquelética mano tratará de tocarle la mejilla.

_Lágrimas.........¿Por qué lloras?_

_Acaso no te gusta aquí, siempre te he dado todo lo que necesitas y has querido. ¡HE TRATADO DE HACERTE FELIZ MALDICIÓN!_

_Deberían llevarte con un médico, estás mal de la cabeza, tú lo sabes. Todo lo que crees haber vivido no ha sido mas que un sueño, una ilusión hecha por tu enferma y retorcida mente._

_Nunca has estado en ése bosque, estás loca. Nunca haz visto a un hombre con ojos plateados. ¿Qué? ¿Qué balbuceas? ¡Un dragón que es hombre! ¡Cada vez estás mas moribunda! Nunca te he dejado ni un solo momento desde que caíste enferma hacía una par de meses atrás._

_¿ASÍ ES CÓMO ME PAGAS? ¿CON TU DESAMOR?_

_Debería dejarte morir, podrirte en tu lecho para que vayas toda la eternidad a las llamas del infierno en donde perteneces. ¡Nunca debí contraer nupcias contigo! ¡Siempre me advirtieron de tu rareza!_

_Pero, eres tan hermosa... ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡ÉL NO EXISTE, NUNCA EXISTIÓ!_

Las voces se hacían cada vez mas potentes dentro de su cabeza. Hermione vio la mano huesuda alargarse hacia ella con esos dedos desprovistos siquiera de pellejo. La mano se posó en su mejilla y dio un alarido. Se sentó y comenzó a vomitar en toda la sábana blanca afranelada que se encontraba escudándola del invernal frío. 

"¡Madame Pomfrey!" Gritó Harry retirando su mano de la mejilla de su amiga. Ron se hizo atrás en cuanto comenzó a arrojar. Ginny también se tambaleó un poco al ver el rostro de su amiga adquiriendo un color verde. La tenaz enfermera del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se acercó a la camilla lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus cortas y regordetas piernas. 

"Dejadme a solas con ella, ¡váyanse, después podrán verla!" Bufó la buena mujer mientras que con las manos buscaba frenéticamente una cuchara en su mandil para poder administrarle a Hermione un remedio mágico el cual inhibiría las náuseas. "Tómelo señorita Granger le hará bien."

Hermione sorbió el amargo brebaje y sintió que se le retorcían las tripas pero, no era nada comparado como se había sentido hace un rato. Al escuchar la voz sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. El eco de los gritos seguía palpitando dentro de su mente. Nunca había sentido tanta angustia en toda su vida y lo mas extraño era que no sabía a que se debía. Al recuperar la conciencia plena de dónde se encontraba, sintió que su agitado corazón regresaba a latir con un ritmo mas lento asemejándose en algo al normal ya que todavía se encontraba por demás aceleradísimo. Después de unos minutos Madame Pomfrey al asegurarse que ya no vomitaba mas, con un sencillo hechizo la hizo levitar y llevó al baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación la cuál se encontraba adjunta a la enfermería del colegio. "Báñate querida. Estás empapada de vómito hasta los codos."

Hermione no necesito que se lo volvieran a repetir. Al cerrase la puerta, se deshizo de su túnica y uniforme y se deslizó dentro de la tina la cual estaba llena hasta el tope con agua caliente y burbujas perfumadas. Encima de un estante la amable enfermera le había dejado una bata blanca de la enfermería que daba la apariencia de ser la piel de un oso polar ya que tenía pelusas para que así la enferma estuviese mejor abrigada en ésa época del año, para que se pusiese en vez de su empapada ropa.

Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, y ella lo sabía. Recostó la nuca y cerró los ojos sin querer si quiera pensar, o recordar las imágenes y palabras. No podía, era demasiado difícil no cuestionar ella misma su propia sanidad mental. 'Todo parecía tan real, podría jurarlo', pensó con un sabor amargo en la garganta, 'desperté en una de las camillas de la enfermería. No entiendo...'

Después de vestirse Hermione se dio un vistazo en el espejo. Se veía muy demacrada. Había perdido noción del tiempo, Hermione pensaba que sería todavía un poco antes del almuerzo. Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo y cuando estaba dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir del baño, un extraño resplandor llamó su atención. Era como el brillo de una tela de araña pero, ciertamente el delgado hilo de plata que adornaba su cuello no lo era. Era una cadena muy fina, realmente exquisita en todo el sentido de la palabra. No solo estaba hecha de la más fina y antigua plata, si no que los acabados eran una obra de arte. Con las manos jaló por la parte del cuello la cadena para levantarla y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el pendiente que colgaba de ella. También estaba hecho de plata incrustada con trozos de diamante prácticamente hechos aún mas diminutos que el polvo, y enmarcando a la majestuosa bestia, como delineándola había pedazos también del tamaño del polvo de oro negro. Tenía la forma de un dragón, esto le llamó muchísimo la atención a Hermione, y mas el par de zafiros que destellaban en forma de ojos. El rojo de las piedras era increíble, parecía haber sido expuestos a una gran temperatura lo cual solo resaltó aún más su belleza, su brillo y su finura.

"Este diseño del dragón es parecido a los que lleva Malfoy como broches en sus túnicas," dijo Hermione particularmente para nadie, solo para aclarar su cabeza mediante la audición de sus propias palabras. Hermione se sacó la cadena y observó embelesada el pendiente. El dragón era perfecto en todo sentido. No había ni un solo error al haber hecho el animal en plata. En la cola tenía unas pequeñísimas letras, también cinceladas a la perfección. Hermione prácticamente pegó sus ojos al final de la cola del dragón para poder leer y aún le quedaba la duda sobre si había leído bien por el tamaño diminuto de las letras. La punta de su dedo meñique era diez veces más grande que la inscripción, pero con toda la evidencia presentada no le quedaba duda de haber leído mal. " ...Malfoy..."

Hermione volvió a colocarse sobre el cuello la cadena con temor a romperla por lo delgada y delicada que era. Salió del baño, Madame Pomfrey la esperaba afuera del mismo, "que bien que ya puedas caminar linda. Te he asignado una nueva cama. Recuéstate y descansa que lo necesitas."

"¿A qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormí? Tenía castigo que cumplir." Masculló la chica cuando Madame Pomfrey la arropaba. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Mil y un preguntas surgían sin querer de su cabeza la cual solo quería dormir.

"Necesitas descansar. Duerme un poco y cuando despiertes podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras a tus amigos, y al señor Malfoy quién fue quien te trajo hasta acá."

"Mal-" Hermione fue silenciada por la enfermera con un simple hechizo.

"También te había puesto unas gotitas de _Dormiahora _deberías estar durmiendo ahora mismo." Con una sonrisa de enfermera dedicada y conocedora agregó, "debes tener un sistema muy fuerte y recio a pesar de tu delgada contextura." Con otro movimiento de su varita le retiró el hechizo al estar segura de que la enferma seguiría sus instrucciones.

Hermione estaba recostada, se sentía realmente descansada y lentamente abrió los ojos tratando de fijarlos en un punto en el techo, se dio con la sorpresa que otra vez no se encontraba en ninguna enfermería y mucho menos en algún lugar cercano a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al observar todo, no pudo ocultar la mueca de sorpresa que se posó en su rostro al darse cuenta que se encontraba desnuda a no ser por la sábana con la que se encontraba cubierta hasta las axilas. A pesar de todo el desconcierto que la envolvía, Hermione no pudo dejar notar que se sentía enteramente relajada. Decidió sentarse, llevándose la manta con las manos al pecho para permanecer cubierta. No se había equivocado, sintió un ligero peso encima de su pecho. No logró tomar asiento, pero viró la cabeza hacia el lado inferior y a su izquierda y quedó totalmente aturdida por lo que vio. Una cabeza descansando encima de su ser y con su fuerte brazo rodeándola por la cintura. Sus rubios cabellos lo delataban. "¿Malfoy?" Lo llamó confundida. El chico se retorció un poco antes de levantar su rostro, aún recostado sobre ella, hacia Hermione.

Hermione notó que obviamente no era el Malfoy que ella y todo Hogwarts conocía. Era en extremo muy parecido, sí, el mismo, no. Sus ojos completamente plateados la miraron y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón le dio un palpito estruendoso en la confinidad de su pecho. 

'Soy Sabine otra vez.' Con ironía pensó, '¡ Grandioso justo lo que necesitaba cuando tenía que descansar !'

El chico recostándose sobre sus codos se alzó elevándose sobre ella y posó un besó en los labios de la chica, que a pesar de todo el dolor y la duda no pudo evitar disfrutarlo. Cuando retiró su lengua de su boca y apartó sus labios de los suyos, alzó una mano y alejó un mechón de cabello marrón de su frente que ella ni cuenta se había dado que estaba allí. Una vocecilla entró en la mente de Hermione sin que ella se lo propusiese, ' besa igual que él. Son la misma persona.'

Sus labios regresaron a posarse sobre los de ella. Hermione apartó los labios, el superior del inferior, permitiendo el acceso de su lengua una vez mas. Sus manos se posaron en su nuca, enmarañado y enredando sus dedos en cu suave y liso cabello rubio platino. 

Alejando su rostro del de ella, le preguntó, "¿ Quieres que me detenga?" Hermione envuelta aún en el mareo de la dulzura de sus labios no sabía.

"No sé," murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

"¿No sabes?" A esto ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza. Él la volvió a besar y lentamente sus besos se desplazaron hacía su cuello y garganta. Le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y ella emborrachada con sus besos le respondió de la misma manera. Sus labios bajaron a su pecho y luego a su abdomen. Muy dentro de si, Hermione sabía que estaba mal pero, a la vez todo estaba tan cojudamente como debía ser. Sentía sus manos recorrerla al igual que las de ella lo hacían con su espalda.

Volvió a besarla en la boca, con fuerza y a la vez, con suavidad y ternura, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Se deslizo dentro de ella y Hermione clavó sus uñas en su bien formada espalda. Fuera y dentro. Hermione no pensaba, después de todo era un sueño, pero era uno de esos que se mezclan con la realidad, y allí ella no era Hermione. Allí ella interpretaba con la mas grande maestría del séptimo arte el papel de Sabine. El se desplomó sobre ella después de haber llegado al punto culminante. Ambos gimiendo y sin poder respirar libremente se sentían extenuados. 

La miró dulcemente y le dijo "cierra los ojos" Llevó sus dedos a sus párpados cerrándolos

"Abre los ojos." Como le había dicho, Hermione los abrió y vio un par de ojos marrones de fémina observándola y al alrededor de la cama los rostros de Harry y Ron llenos de preocupación. Madame Pomfrey se retiró a buscar un termómetro.

" Debiste estar bajo mucho dolor." Harry llevó sus mano a su cabeza frotándosela con una gesto amical. "Pobre de ti, Hermione. Gemías entre sueños y no podías respirar rítmicamente." 

Hermione se tornó roja de vergüenza. No lo podía creer, hasta sus amigos la habían escuchado. "Te estabas ahogando con esa bata y toda la manta sobre ti." Añadió Ron, "estabas cubierta toda, no se te veía ni un mechón de cabello cuando llegamos. Si no supiéramos mejor, hubiéramos podido suponer que allí no había nadie."

Hermione forzó una sonrisa a sus labios, "¡ No seas incoherente Ron!"

La enfermera llegó con el termómetro y le indicó que se lo pusiera debajo de la lengua. "Estás tan colorada, querida niña mucho me temo que estés ardiendo en fiebre. Al escuchar los sonoros quejidos que dabas hace un minuto temí que estuvieras delirando" Después de retirar el termómetro dio su dictamen. "Estás con calentura."

"¿Quiero saber qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"¿Realmente no te acuerdas Hermione?" Preguntó con consternación Ron, "La alimaña de Malfoy fue quien te trajo."

"¿QUÉ?" Hermione recordó que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho lo mismo antes que 'durmiera' pero, nunca pensó que fuese de verdad.

"Te encontró tirada en el piso de un pasadizo. Aunque pensamos que él te pudo haber lanzado alguna maldición." Al ver el rostro de asombro que adquiría el de su mejor amiga, Harry se corrigió, "no de las imperdonable por supuesto, pero hay tantas que no sabemos, aunque puede ser que haya dicho la verdad."

"Aunque esa posibilidad es muy remota." Agregó Ron con un gesto de disgusto al pensar que Hermione casi seguro se encontraba postrada en una cama de la enfermería por culpa del cretino del rubio Slytherin.

Hermione se enteró que había despertado la primera vez de noche y la segunda vez de día. O sea que mas de veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde que se le apareció la horripilante figura de Sabine. Después que se retiraron sus amigos a ir a la primera hora de clases. La enfermera le trajo el desayuno, el cual era idéntico a lo que se denomina comida de hospital muggle. Pasaron varias horas de reflexión y aburrimiento para Hermione ya que se encontraba sencillamente vegetando en la cama. al no ver empeoramiento, Madame Pomfrey la dio de alta y le dijo que no fuera a clases el resto del día. "Aunque aún no puedo entender que te pasó. Debe ser el invierno que comenzó a agriparte como dijeron el señor Potter y el señor Weasley."

Hermione fue a pasos lentos a la torre de Gryffindor. El retrato de la Dama Verde la saludó y ella prosiguió su camino. Se paró delante de la Señora Gorda quien como era su deber, le pidió la contraseña.

"Maíz enmantequillado." Dijo Hermione en voz monótona. El retrato no se movió ni un milímetro. La Señora Gorda le negó la entrada con el alegato de que la contraseña que le había dado era equívoca. "Usted me conoce señora," le imploró Hermione.

"Te reconozco pero, aún así lo siento pero a menos que me des la nueva contraseña que fue puesta ésta misma mañana no te puedo dejar pasar."

Hermione se exasperó y no supo que hacer. Se recostó contra la pared a esperar que algún miembro de la casa de Gryffindor pasara. No llegó nadie. Después de unos minutos una sombra pareció venir en dirección hacia ella. "¿Sabes la contraseña?" El ruido de los pasos cesó y Hermione no escuchó ni vio a nadie. Esto le produjo temor, temor a lo que no veía, a aquello que se encontraba mas allá de sus simples ojos humanos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a escuchar pasos. Al abrirlos encontró a la extranjera mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Qué haces allí Granger?" Le preguntó ácidamente. Hermione no podía entender el por qué de la antipatía proviniente de la muchacha.

"Dime Hermione."

"¿No te llamabas Granger? Draco, dijo-"

"Malfoy pudo haber dicho lo que sea pero, mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"De acuerdo." Le respondió con sencillez. "¿Por qué estás allí? ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería o descansando en tu dormitorio?" Le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

A Hermione no se le escapó el hecho de que la chiquilla supiese. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Encontré a Draco justo en el momento en que trataba de levantarte del suelo."

La chica se fue sin decir nada y Hermione se desplomó lentamente para poder descansar mejor al menos sentada en el frío suelo. Sintió los vellitos detrás de su nuca erizándose y abrió los ojos solo para encontrar un hermoso par de ojos grises y plateados mirándola fijamente. Malfoy se encontraba en cuclillas para poder hablar cara a cara con ella sin que tuviese que hacer el esfuerzo de pararse.

"¿Estás bien Granger? Supongo que mejor ya que El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Hacerme-La-Vida-Una-Pesadilla y su fanático enamorado te dieron todos sus cuidados, ¿ o me equivoco?" Añadió con una sonrisa.

"No seas sarcástico Malfoy. Bien sabes tú que el que se encarga de hacer una pesadilla de nuestras vidas eres tú."

"Tú no te quedas atrás, también te encargas de proporcionarme pesadillas." Le brindó una mueca de desagrado y después por un momento Hermione creyó distinguir algo en sus ojos que toda emoción ocultaban, la vacilación, el dilema que tenía. No por nada Hermione era considera una de las brujas mas brillantes de su año. Ésa disconformidad e incertidumbre eran provocadas por los mismo que las de ella. El sueño.

"Me imagino que no tuviste una buena noche, ¿verdad?"

"Pues tienes una imaginación demasiado acertada para mi gusto personal Granger. ¿Algún comentario que desees hacer al respecto?"

"¿Además del hecho de saber que lo que pasó es lo más estúpido y asqueroso del mundo? Noooo, para nada." Hermione siempre había sido sarcástica pero pasar tiempo con Malfoy había acentuado esa característica que poseía. Por mas que en el momento no se hubiese sentido como algo estúpido y mucho menos asqueroso, eso no cambiaba el hecho. 

Con una sonrisa que desbordaba bellaquería Malfoy le dijo acercando su rostro al de Hermione encontrándose a una distancia peligrosa. " Debo decir que si mas no recuerdo, alguien disfrutaba y me rogaba para que la siguiera tocando."

" Debió ser tu amiguita con la que de seguro te divertiste mucho. A propósito, aunque nada tiene que ver con tu adorable bruja, ¿sabes que ha sido del niñito que paraba todo el tiempo con un par de niños descerebrados que parecían orangutanes?"

"No pero al igual que tú, también buscaba una criatura. A diferencia del niñito que tú buscabas el cual, está por demás decir que no hace daño a nadie (nadie a quien no quiera), yo buscaba a la sádica niñita sangre sucia que me clavó las uñas en la espalda. ¿ Has visto a la sanguinaria, Granger?

" ¡ No te quejes tanto que tú me clavaste otra cosa! " Ante el reclamó y reproche de Hermione, Draco no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Aunque la misma Hermione inconscientemente lo sabía, él vio con sus propios ojos que ella había cambiado. Hablaba sin apenarse por las cosas que pudiera decir y con toda la libertad del mundo.

" Wow Granger, veo que te has convertido en una excelente oradora, llena de gracia y con un vocabulario inmenso." Ironía, lo usual en sus palabras.

"Malfoy, hay asuntos del que debemos hablar, más bien hay *un* asunto." Antes de que Hermione pudiera iniciar el tema referente al libro, y expresar sus miedos con el mismo. Ginny junto con Colin Creevey subían por las escaleras seguidos por todos los pertenecientes al cuarto curso de la casa de Gryffindor.

" ¡ Hermione !" Ginny chilló y subió corriendo el resto de las escaleras y el pasillo. Para esto, Malfoy ya había desaparecido entre las sombras de los oscuros corredores. " ¡ Me alegro tanto de que ya te encuentres bien !"

' ¿Bien? Define el significado de la palabra de: bien ' pensó Hermione mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior con un sabor agridulce que le provenía desde su misma garganta.

***

**N/A:** DIOS MÍO! Recién me doy cuenta de q parece una película XXX. 5MENTARIOS! ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? Xfavor hagan REVIEW, x el par de capítulos pasados no recibí muchos q digamos, a la rejustas creo q 4. Me estoy poniendo triste! :(

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: x 1ra vez escribiré la historia desde el punto de vista de Malfoy, no relatada x su persona si no con un narrador omnisciente pendiente de él. YA ESTÁ CASI TERMINADO, SÓLO FALTA EL FINAL.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**N/A: **El anterior capi lo tenía hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooo tiempo listo, el problema fue q la compu no quería reconocer la disquetera y x consiguiente no podía guardarlo pa cargarlo en Internet. Lo q pasa es q yo escribo en mi compu, pero ésta no tiene conexión a Internet, la otra si y allí no puedo escribir xq sino TODOS lo leerían y a mi me da algo de roche con mi family. En este capi todo será visto desde el punto de MALFOY y sus actividades, etc. 

***

"A Veces La Vida Nos Sorprende"

autors: Fallen Innocence

e-mail: ya_se_que_soy_una_desgraciada@terra.co

Draco decidió que de hecho no quería ver a ningún Gryffindor, y menos todos los alumnos de un determinado año de ellos. Él siempre supo como desaparecer, era sigiloso, sí, su padre le había enseñado bien. Hermione había querido hablar con el sobre un asunto, él lo sabía muy bien, pero lo único que no le quedaba bien en claro era sobre cual de todos .... habían taaaaantooos.

De cualquier forma mucho tiempo no tenía, las clases se lo impedían. El último sueño... sí, ése de hecho había sido demasiado insubsistente, el problema claro estaba era en que se había sentido demasiado real. 'A estás alturas ya debería saber que en esa clase de sueños no tengo el control de mi cuerpo. Es como si mi ánima no estuviera allí.' pensó frunciendo la ceja. 

Había caminado a paso rápido y seguro por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw de primer año se lo habían quedado mirando por todo su camino por el corredor sin poder cerrar la boca. Eso lo incomodaba en algo, claro está que no del todo y casi nunca. ' El Cara De Cicatriz no va a ser el único que llame la atención', pensó, 'aunque claro nosotros la llamamos por razones distintas.' Sonrió de la manera más engreída que se pudiera concebir en un ser humano, sin embargo, cabe decir que se le veía muy bien ese gesto de superioridad que solo realzaban la perfección de su rostro.

Llegó delante de un retrato de una muchacha vestida de negro con un ceñido vestido largo con un par de aberturas, una en cada lado de la pierna dejando al descubierto parte de su piel, y con el cabello del mismo color negro azabache que el de Harry llegándole hasta los tobillos. Era pálida, casi transparente con unas leves ojeras debajo de los ojos rojos. Sonrió ante la visión de Draco delante de ella, sólo para descubrir unos blancos dientes y un par de colmillos muy puntiagudos. 

"Draco," le dijo pasándose la lengua lentamente por encima de los colmillos que la identificaban como una vampiresa. "Me alegro que hayas vuelto. ¿Contraseña?"

"Wir sind Überlegen" (somos superiores)

El retrato se movió brindándole acceso hacia la sala común de Slytherin. La vampiresa viciosa miró macabramente a Draco cuando entró. A pesar de que la criatura de la noche no fuera mas que un cuadro, tenía una extraña fijación en el rubio Slytherin. Deseaba ser suya y a la vez matarlo dándole el beso de plata, el cual solo drenaría hasta la más última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Si no estaba mal, cosa que era muy poco probable, no había podido evitar que sus sentidos se volvieran locos al oler la dulce sangre de Draco; había olido sangre en él.

Goyle y Crabbe se encontraban sentados en los verdes sillones de terciopelo frente a la chimenea hablando de quien sabe que, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente para conservar el calor. Pansy bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas justo cuando Draco se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir al de los chicos. 

"Draco, ¿dónde has estado?" Le preguntó la no muy amable chiquilla y luego agregó con un tono algo ofendido, "Larimar te vino a buscar hace un rato."

"¿Te dijo para que me buscaba? ¿Quería algo?" 

"No necesita razones para buscarte, ahora estás todo el tiempo con ella, ¿o me equivoco al decir que en los últimos días desde que llegó ya no estás mas con tus amigos a excepción de que ella también se encuentre presente? " Antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera responderle, Pansy Parkinson prosiguió, "Sí, Larimar si quería algo," sonrió de forma forzada, "te quería a ti, ¿qué mas busca esa chica además de a tu persona?"

"No puedo dejarla sola."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto. Sabes, mas que otra cosa, podría jurar por el apellido de mi familia de que suenas herida e incluso celosa. No tengo mas tiempo que desperdiciar en ti, voy a la habitación." Draco subió velozmente ignorando por completo a Pansy quien trataba en vano de desmentir lo que él había dicho. No le importaba si ella pensará en él, o mejor dicho sintiera algo por él. No se llevaban mal, pero no la quería para nada mas que para ser la parte femenina del séquito que siempre lo seguía. Ella le decía todo sobre los demás Slytherins, tenía una manera increíble de conseguir información mediante la conversación casual y no por medio de la fuerza, el temor, la astucia, el silicio, el engaño, la seducción o poder de convencimiento, como lo hacía él. 

Entró a la habitación de los alumnos de quinto curso y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de quitarse la túnica, la corbata, y luego la camisa del uniforme. Buscó frenéticamente un espejo y se lo puso detrás de la espalda mientras que veía el reflejo del mismo en otro espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación. Sangre. Todo su torso se encontraba ligeramente bañado en sangre, esa era la razón del dolor proveniente de su espalda. Entro en el baño y luego de enjuagarse logró observar mejor. Pequeñas cortaduras de un centímetro cada una por toda la parte superior de su espalda y otras en la inferior, o sea mejor dicho en toda ella. Cinco y cinco en el extremo opuesto como un espejo, así venían. Entonces entendió: marcas de uñas. Eran eso. Eran las uñas que le habían sido clavadas con fuerza durante su sueño. No se había dado por enterado del dolor hasta que se recostó contra una pared y por eso se dirigió a los calabozos de Slytherin justo después de su pequeña conversación con Granger. En un inicio había pensado que todo estaba en su mente, por lo que había soñado, pero al parecer no. 

"Maldita Granger," musitó. Su perfecta piel ahora estaba marcada. Lo único bueno en todo el asunto, que Draco pudiera ver era el hecho de que las cortaduras no eran muy profundas así que no iban a dejar la menor marca si se hacía un buen hechizo. "Mejor voy con Pomfrey. A Lucius no le gustará saber lo que está pasando en las pesadillas cuando duermo. Oh si, va a querer mandarme a San Mungo."

Salió de la sala común sin decir palabra, después de volverse a vestir. La Vampiresa Perversa (así se llamaba el cuadro) no se resistió al olor de la sangre en Draco, la cual era cada vez captada mas fuerte por sus sentidos, y sus dientes se encontraba mas descubiertos que nunca. "No quieres que te ayude con eso Draco, estoy mas que dispuesta y tú lo sabes."

Con una sonrisa engreída y a la vez de diversión le respondió con una pregunta, "¿Acaso tanto deseas probarme?"

"De mas formas de las que crees." Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, algo sorprendido aún por la forma tan abierta en que la Vampiresa Perversa manifestaba su impudicia, y mas aún en el hecho de saber que una pintura pudiera sentir lujuria.

"Para otra ocasión será, ciao!" Draco retomó su camino. Durante toda la travesía hacia la enfermería no pudo contener que fluya un río de confusión en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño pudiera estar dejando rastros en la realidad? ' Esto está muy mal. Ja, estuvo mal desde un comienzo Draco,' le habló su conciencia, 'tú lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, sin embargo pensaste que no podía empeorar pero mira ahora. Sabine... ¿qué carajo hiciste con tus conjuros?'

Madame Pomfrey le preguntó a Draco como se había hechos tantas pequeñas cortaduras en casi toda la espalda. "Pareciera como si te hubieras enfrentado a alguna bestia del Bosque Prohibido." Draco no pudo dejar de sonreír al oír la comparación que hacían entre Granger, o mejor dicho Sabine porque la chica que se encontraba en su sueño no había sido enteramente la sangre sucia había levísimas diferencias físicas entre ellas, casi imperceptibles, y una bestia. Madame Pomfrey colocó con un suave hisopo un líquido mágico y las heridas se cicatrizaron en un par de minutos y con una segunda pasada del líquido azul, éstas desaparecieron, dejando una vez más su piel totalmente impecable sin el mas mínimo rastro de que hubiera habido una sola marca allí. 

Cuando se encontraba abotonando su camisa entró Larimar a la enfermería. "Te he buscado por todas partes, Herbología está a punto de comenzar, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?" Larimar se le pegó como chicle una vez mas. La respiración de la chica se quedó atrapada por un par de segundos en el fondo de su garganta al ver el definido abdomen del *niño* delante de ella. Cogió la corbata verde y plateada y se la puso a Draco mientras que el seguía abotonándose.

"Me puedo vestir solo, gracias." Dijo secamente con palabras tan duras y frías como el hielo. La chica lo miró algo ofendida. 'Mi padre va a tener que escucharme', pensó Draco exasperado al ver el gesto de inconformidad en la muchacha, 'en lo que me ha metido.' Draco recordó el día en que salió del colegio en dirección a su mansión cuando conoció a Larimar.

_"Señor Malfoy," le había dicho Dumbledore cuando lo llamó en el Gran Comedor, "su padre solicita que usted se diriga inmediatamente a su casa. Es de suma urgencia según nos comunicó. Por favor sírvase en tomar el carruaje hacia Hogsmead y luego trasladarse hacia su hogar."_

_Draco había obrado tal y como se le había sido dicho. No podía pensar en que pudiera ser tan grave para llamarlo de esa manera sacándolo de Hogwarts. No quería imaginarse siquiera de que a su madre le hubiese pasado algo. No, él despejo todo pensamiento sobre ello de su mente, pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que había sucedido?_

_Al llegar a las enormes puertas de las mansión las abrió de forma intempestiva luego que la cerradura se quitará tras pronunciar las palabras debidas. " All'oscurità noi apparteniamo" (_a la oscuridad pertenecemos.--- esta en italiano en francés no sonaba tan cute ^_^, y no sé latín_) Si éstas palabras no eran pronunciadas dentro del terreno de la familia Malfoy , el cual se encontraba enrejado, no funcionaba; y la única forma de abrir los negros portones era mediante la primera parte de la contraseña la cual era: Da allora mai (desde siempre) y luego recorrer el largo camino hasta las puertas y pronunciar el resto lo cual quitaba las cerraduras a la mansión. En otras palabras, la contraseña completa sería ' Da allora mai all'oscurità noi apparteniamo ', las tres primeras palabras para que los portones del terreno se abrieran dando paso a vastas extensiones de terreno, y las siguientes para las manijas de oro blanco de los portones de la mansión pusieran ser movidos para así abrir las puertas._

_Entró de manera decidida a saber que era lo que sucedía, la duda lo consumía. Buscó a su padre en su estudio y no lo encontró, lo cual le pareció demasiado inusual a Draco. Fue a la ala Este y a la Oeste, y ni aún así encontró rastro alguno de sus progenitores. Por último, antes de ir al área de servicio, en la cual casi nunca había puesto pie, se dirigió al Salón de Plata en donde sus padres acostumbraban a recibir visitas importantes. _

_" ¡ Draco ! " exclamó Narcissa al ver a su hijo aparecer en el marco de la entrada. Se levantó con delicadeza y a la vez con rapidez propia del entusiasmo, a abrazar lo más efusivamente que le permitían las reglas de etiqueta ante visitas, a su único hijo. É l la abrazó de regresó. Lucius se disculpó ante sus visitas para tomarse un tiempo para saludar a su hijo._

_"Draco," lo saludó como era su costumbre y le dió una suave palmada en la fuerte espalda. "Justo a tiempo hijo, no esperaba menos de ti. Lo llevó del brazo hacia las visitas que se encontraban plácidamente sentadas en el sillón de terciopelo plateado. "Draco, él señor Portocarrero, una importante figura del Ministerio de Magia en Sudamérica. "Ludovico, mi hijo Draco."_

_"Un honor conocer al heredero de los Malfoy, y pronto a ser el mortífago más joven de la historia." Draco frunció en algo el ceño ante la sola idea de tener que servir a alguien. Él sabía por demás de que Voldemort era un hechicero muy poderoso y sobre todo peligroso, aunque él respetaba a alguien que poseyera tanto poder e inspirará tanto temor, él era un Malfoy, no tenía porque servir a nadie, es más, deberían servirlo a él._

_"Se equivoca señor," Lucius le dirigió una mirada casi asesina a Draco la cual se suavizo al escuchar el término de la oración ya empezada, "el honor es todo mío."_

_"Draco, ésta distinguida dama es la señora Maité Portocarrero." Como las reglas de etiqueta se lo habían enseñado, posó un suave besó en la mano de la mujer, quien por un instante pareció sonrojarse ante el mas leve roce de los labios del adolescente sobre su mano. _

_"Es un gran honor conocer a ambos miembros de tan distinguida familia." Dijo, aunque en su mente una vocecilla dijo con sorna a los visitantes., 'La mía es más distinguida' ._

_"Lucius, Narcissa, no nos habían comentado de que su hijo fuera tan...tan," era mas que obvio para el esposo de Maité Portocarrero que su señora no sabía que adjetivo colocar a pare de los que seguramente cruzaban por su cabeza que serían: 'deseable', 'atractivo', 'bello'. "...tan.. aristócrata" finalmente pronuncio después de pensar mucho que podría decir que no fuera realmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haz hecho al terminar Hogwarts?"_

_"Draco no ha terminado el colegio aún," dijo Narcissa brindando una fuerte y agria mirada a la mujer que miraba de manera tan desconocida para ella a su * bebé'* " Draco tiene quince años, Maité." Si las miradas mataran, Narcissa ya hubiera fulminado con la mirada a la mujer tal vez un par de años mayor que ella misma, que se había comenzado a comportarse de manera tan extraña. El rostro de sorpresa de la señora Portocarrero no pasó desapercibido por ningún miembro de la habitación. Lucius observando de antemano que Ludovico Portocarrero pudiera sentirse en algo amenazado por su hijo, y que no quisiese cerrar el negocio despachó a Draco hacía su habitación._

_"Draco descansa, acabas de llegar anda a tu habitación y cambiáte de túnica que hoy tenemos una importante cena a las siete."_

_Draco hizo un pequeña reverencia de despido a todos los presentes y al pasar rozó la mano de su madre quien lo miró con toda la ternura y amor de madre del mundo. Aunque Narcissa fuera una mujer fría y que mirará a los demás como poca cosa, ya que de hecho ella se sentía superior a casi todos, tenía una gran debilidad por su hijo. Después de todo, Draco había sido nacido de su único amor de toda la vida. Era un pedazo de ella y de su esposo en un solo ser._

_Draco era unido a su madre al igual como lo había sido con su abuela paterna. La madre de Lucius había sido espléndida en su juventud, así lo demostraban las fotografías a blanco y negro de un álbum de fotos de todos los ancestros de los Malfoy que Lucius guardaba con el mayor recelo._

_Caminó por los pasillos y a sus pasos podía escuchar el cuchicheo de los Malfoy hablando de él entre ellos. Draco no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que los eternos cuadros de sus ancestros podrían encontrar tan inusual o interesante en él, después de todo eran los mismos que habían adornado la casa desde incluso siglos antes de que él naciera, lo habían visto crecer. Aunque claro, con cada generación que nacía y otra que sucumbía iban aumentando los cuadros. "Me tienen harto dígame que saben que yo no sé."_

_El cuadro de una Cissely Malfoy fue la que se dignó en responder al chico, "¿No me digas que no sabes querido?" le dijo con una maligna sonrisa, "era de esperarse que pasara lo que pasó, después de todo te pareces muchísimo a mi querido esposo Rhesus." _

_"¿Me dirás lo que pasó o no?"_

_"Tan sólo soy un cuadro." dijo la mujer e inmediatamente la figura en la pintura volvió a su usual estado vegetativo. Los cuadros mágicos podían moverse y hablar casi como si estuvieran vivos, pero no mucho. Draco se sabía su árbol genealógico hasta quince generaciones antes de la suya, obviamente Lucius le iba a insistir que aprendiera también las demás. Rhesus era el abuelo del abuelo de su abuelo, o sea era su tátara tátara tátara abuelo. Por curiosidad buscó el cuadro el cuál se encontraba en un corredor no muy lejano en el cual se encontraba el de u esposa. Lo observó, de verdad se parecían, al igual que todos los Malfoy._

_Cansado de pensar, decidió no darle mayor importancia a las palabras de un simple recuerdo de un pariente suyo. Logró llegar hasta sus aposentos y giró las manijas de platas de la puerta de caoba abriéndolas de par en par. Entro dentro de la habitación decorada mayormente con negro, verde y plateado. Después de sacar un camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones del mismo color de su clóset, además de uno bóxer de color verde, se dirigió al baño. El baño tenía piso de mármol y allí casi todo era blanco. Draco se desvistió y llenó el jacuzzi hasta el tope para luego hundirse en él. Con mucho cuidado recostó su nuca sobe una almohada rellena de plumas de garza procurando estar totalmente relajado. "¿Para qué diablos me han hecho volver? No entiendo." Habló con él mismo en la confinidad del baño._

_Se vistió, ya listo para la reunión que comenzaría dentro de no más de media hora. '¡Qué alegría!, pensó con la más profunda ironía, 'van a venir todos los mortífagos a adular a mis padres y a las visitas.'_

_Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a los establos. Allí había toda clase de criaturas. Le encantaba montar, y no precisamente a caballo, si no a Pegaso. Poseía un espléndido ejemplar del color de la noche, mas oscuro que el ébano. _

_"Morte, vamos" Draco subió al lomo del Pegaso y comenzó a dejar que el majestuoso animal cabalgara. Primero cabalgó a gran velocidad únicamente por encima del gras, cansado de la mundana actividad, presionó los costados del Pegaso con sus talones, "Morte è ora di lasciare questa terra mortale" _(Muerte es hora de dejar éste mundo mortal.) _Y con eso el animal se elevó por entre el gris cielo lleno de neblina. Draco sintió el frígido viento invernal golpeándole el rostro, sentía que cada vez le era más difícil respirar, el aire estaba demasiado denso. Su mente divagó, como siempre que estaba literalmente paseando entre las nubes. '¿Cómo rayos el libro puede tener tanto poder sobre un Malfoy? ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? Era obvio que la tonta de Granger nunca debió leer nada que Sabine haya conjurado para su propia protección. Pero, hubo un sueño antes de que ella lo hiciera, entonces eso de hecho ha de traer otra cosa. Si ella solo ha leído en voz alta o reescrito uno, después de que algunos *sucesos* del mundo de las pesadillas ya hubiesen tomado forma mientras dormíamos. ¿¡Por qué tuvimos que be-besarnos.!? Debo de realmente estar enloqueciendo si besé a la sangre sucia en la vida real. De hecho debieron haber sido todos esos sueños los que lo provocaron, nos __confundieron__. ¿Para qué me habrán llamado?' Ya estaba demasiado tan alto que a Draco se le dificultaba demasiado respirar, había comenzado a ahogarse. Tantas cosas pasando por su mente sin orden alguno lo habían imposibilitado de ver o darse por enterado de donde estaba. _

_Abrió los ojos de para en par y de forma intempestiva, se le dificultaba demasiado respirar, con mucho esfuerzo logró dar la orden, "Morte risale alla terra maledetta." _

_Al ir descendiendo hasta tan solo encontrarse unos cuantos metros de altura sobre la tierra, Draco pudo notar una forma de fémina. Una silueta oscura entre la densa neblina. El viento susurró algo en sus oídos, y realmente Draco no estaba del todo seguro de haber escuchado lo que escuchó ya que la brisa solo había silbado, tal vez él había sido el que había distinguido engañosas palab_ra_s. "Votre coeur et âme, zut sera pour l'éternité, votre joli visage, deviendra défigurez, faites entrer votre peau lisse, ce que votre coeur a montré à moi"_

_Draco sintió como si todo le hubiese sido susurrado e incluso pudo sentir, claro está si es que no se había comenzado a volver loco, la espiración de las palabras cayendo en su nuca como heladas cuchillas. '¿Draco, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que la brisa invernal se siente igual?' pensó, burlándose en parte del susto inicial que se había llevado. ' Lo único que nos faltaba: estar alucinando; después de haber cometido los errores, perdón el error más atroz de nuestra corta existencia: tener *contacto* con la sangre sucia de Granger, y tener la mala suerte de tener que soportar a las visitas de mis padres, y la dichosa reunión. Draco, Draco,' le dijo su conciencia, ' al menos estás fuera de Hogwarts y lejos de toda esa sarta de dizque brujos.'_

_Miró al suelo y si sus ojos no lo engañaban la figura que había visto desde lo alto no desaparecía y los contornos de la silueta estaban cada vez más definidos. Otra sobra apareció pero ésta corría hacia la primera que permanecía en todo momento inmóvil e incólume. También se trataba de una muchacha, pero ésa era mucho más chica que la otra. Entrecerró sus grises ojos tratando de agudizar su visión, sin embargo todo esfuerzo de su parte parecía en vano. _

_"¡Elinor!" Gritó la niña a la silueta de la mujer quién por primera vez pareció estar viva y no ser parte de un vil juego de sombras y luces, ya que alzó la mano apuntando al cielo en dirección en donde se encontraba Draco junto con Morte._

_El Pegaso relinchaba frenéticamente al igual que cualquier caballo común hubiera hecho al sentir miedo. Miedo de una fuerza que iba más allá de la simple comprensión de la bestia. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo en el aire. Pareció como si jinete y animal se encontrasen dentro de un remolino, en el medio de un tornado sin ojo._

_Draco sabía lo que seguía: una rápida precipitación hacia el suelo. Y no se equivocó. Cayó, en un segundo más de un millón de pensamientos le inundaron la cabeza. Los más importantes eran si es que iba a estar bien, si es que estaba perdiendo la cordura, si es realmente existía un Dios, y si es que lo había, ¿acaso le iba permitir perder la vida de ésa manera a los quince años?_

_¡¡¡¡ BUM !!!!_

_Con un gran estruendo, al abrir los ojos Se encontraba tirado en el gras de costado. Su Pegaso frenéticamente trataba de ponerse de pie. Draco se sentó y sacó sus pies del estribo ya que el animal lo halaba y lo hacía golpearse una y otra vez contra el suelo en cada intentó que hacía por recomponer su equilibrio. Draco había cerrado los ojos un metro antes de darse contra el suelo. Antes de la colisión había visto a ambas figuras con la cabeza en su dirección, y por más que tan solo fuesen negras sombras, Draco supo que lo habían observado en su descenso. No obstante, al acercarse cada vez más y más al suelo, al diluirse la niebla de a pocos, ambas sombras desparecieron. Primero se habían tornado de un color negro plomizo, luego plomas, luego grises, y así sucesivamente hasta hacerse un con la niebla y el aire. _

_Al estar libre del Pegaso, Draco extendió sus brazos y permaneció tirado en el suelo. Al medio segundo las puertas victorianas traseras de la mansión se abrieron de par en par. Narcissa salía a toda prisa seguida de cerca por un Lucius con un andar bastante presuroso. _

_"¡ Draco!, " Dejaron salir ambos progenitores de su garganta con voz llena de consternación, miedo y amor, al encontrarse al lado de su vástago. Draco dejo salir un quejido antes de volverse a sentar. " Hijo, ¿ es-"_

_"Estoy bien." Se apresuró en contestar. En realidad no tenía gran cosa para tamaña caída. Un brazo roto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un rasguño sangrante en la frente no eran nada al costado de haber podido perder la vida. Lucius hizo levitar a su hijo, a pesar de las quejas de éste. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo parecer débil. Narcissa iba al costado y al pasar junto a las visitas, disculpó a ella y a su esposo, y prometió que Lucius regresaría con ellos en tan solo unos segundos._

_Al ver hacia las visitas de sus padres, en vez de observar al par de adultos, observó cuatro figuras. Dos eran de muchachas. Ambas lo miraban con preocupación. Draco logró ver a la que al parecer era un par de años menor que la otra, pararse en las puntas de sus zapatos y cuchichear en el oído de la otra cuando pensaba que nadie las estaba viendo. no era bien visto tener secretos ni en las reuniones muggles, ni en las reuniones de brujos. La muchacha de cabello largo asintió con la cabeza y la menor, a la que el cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello sonrió de par en par._

_Lucius dejó a Draco sobre su cama junto con su madre y retornó con sus invitados. Narcissa pasó sus delgados dedos por el sedoso cabello rubio platino de su hijo. Sacó su varita, y al igual que Harry durante el torneo de l cuarto curso, sin ningún esfuerzo, algunas medicinas mágicas entraron rápidamente por las puertas entreabiertas. Con su varita eliminó el rasguño y la ruptura soldando el brazo, y en el primer casó dejando la frente intacta. "Ahora la contusión que se te va a formar, mmm" Pensó su madre en voz alta. De una botella le sirvió en una vaso un brebaje con sabor a frambuesa, y se retiró para dejarlo descansar. "Volveré en unos cinco minutos, ése brebaje evitará que te duela la cabeza pero, te hará dormir unos buenos minutos."_

_Draco sintió que había dormido tan solo unos minutos, no se sentía muy descansado por así decirlo, su mamá entró en la habitación justo después del segundo baño que se daba y cuando estaba abotonando una camisa de seda de color gris. "Mi ropa estaba sucia. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que comience la reunión?"_

_Su mamá lo miró con ojos confundidos pero portando una dulce sonrisa en los rosados labios,. Apartó las manos de Draco de sus botones para abotonarlos ella misma; era muy raro de que Narcissa hiciera cualquier clase de trabajo manual para beneficio de otros, y le dijo, "Creo que haz dormido más de la cuenta." Posó su mano en donde de antes parecía que se iba a formar una inminente contusión, sin embargo el brebaje había hecho efecto: no había nada. "La reunión ya ha comenzado hace una media hora, bajemos. Tu padre quería saber si estabas en condiciones de bajar." _

_'¿Por qué el interés de mi padre en que yo salude a sus insulsos amigos?' pensó. '¡ Fabuloso, lo clásico no pasa de moda: sigo siendo la exhibición principal junto con mi madre!' La verdad era que Draco había supuesto que su padre se encargaría de presentar a los Portocarrero en vez de hacer alarde de su hermosa y educada esposa, y su astuto y *maduro* heredero, los cuales se encontraban perfectamente entrenados en las artes oscuras, aunque no en el mismo nivel que él._

_Draco bajo las enormes escalinatas, posando su mano derecha en el riel de oro blanco y llevando del brazo izquierdo a su madre la cual llevaba un exuberante vestido de gasa de color negro. '¡Deje mi túnica arriba!' pensó Draco, estando ya en los últimos escalones. Aunque después de cualquier forma se la iba a quitar, la costumbre era mas fuerte. Saludó a todos los invitados de su padre. Los amigos más íntimos y antiguos exclamaron cosas como: "¡Qué grande estás!, "Ya eres todo un hombre.", "El Señor Tenebroso debe estar pronto a llamarte a su servicio.", etc._

_Lucius al ver subir disimuladamente a su hijo, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo siguió. Necesitaba hablar con él. "Draco, ven." le dijo con su fría voz. "Quiero que te encargues de brindar compañía, diversión y toda tu atención a las señoritas Portocarrero. Evita a toda costa de que se aburran y se quejen ante su padre sobre lo aburrida que es Inglaterra o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Queremos que el señor Portocarrero esté feliz, ¿o no?" _

_"Si padre." Asintió Draco con voz monótona y más por costumbre que por realmente haber escuchado y tomado en cuenta las palabras de su padre. De cualquier forma iba a tener que hacer lo que le dijiera que haga si es que no quería acabar en Dios sabe donde._

_"Bien, bien, sus nombre son Larimar y Aldonza respectivamente. Baja Draco y cumple al pie de la letra lo que te he indicado." Le dio una leve palmada en el hombro izquierdo y le indicó con un ademán que bajará. Ambos, descendieron con sigilo sin que nadie pudiera siquiera advertir el hecho de que el anfitrión y el hijo habían cometido una atroz falta en las reglas de etiqueta. Hombre junto con niño bajaron, aunque para cualquier par de ojos de brujos o de muggles, bajaban dos hombres. _

_Meité Portocarrero se apresuró al los Malfoy. "Señor Lucius, Draco, ¿han visto a Ludovico? no lo encuentro por ningún lado pero claro, entre tantos brujos es algo difícil y especialmente en una mansión tan grande. ¿Joven Draco le molestaría ayudarme a buscar a mi esposo?"_

_"Señora Portocarrero, recordando que me comentó que sus hijas, bueno, no se encuentran muy entusiasmadas con ésta reunión, he pensado en la mejor forma de resolver ese dilema suyo; mi hijo las entretendrá. Entre niños se entienden."_

_Lucius acababa de dictar su sentencia como buen verdugo, y él como buen reo se dirigió a otro ambiente del salón el cual era un bastante mas pequeño e íntimo. Vio a un par de chiquillas bonitas. muy arregladas de cabello muy negro y lacio ambas; la de cabello corto llevaba una túnica amarillo patito mientras que la de cabello largo una de color verde oscuro. La muchacha de cabello hasta el cuello y cerquillo miró a Draco directamente a los ojos y él solo hizo un gesto de saludo, una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. La muchacha solo pestaño y se volteó a cuchichear algo en el oído de su hermana quien miró a Draco al instante que su hermana también le lanzó una mirada de reojo mientras que seguía susurrando._

_"Larimar, ¡ es divino ! No conocemos a nadie que le parezca, ¿o si? No lo creo, lo recordaría."_

_La muchacha de cabello largo se volteó y le dijo en el oído a su hermana, "¿ Haz visto sus ojos? Creo que son plateados?"_

_"¿Cómo te puedes estar fijando en sus ojos? Aunque a decir verdad, sí son muy bonitos, pero ¿haz visto su cuerpo?"_

_Draco se estaba comenzando a aburrir. Las chiquillas lo miraban y rumoreaban entre ellas, lo volvían a mirar, volvían a cuchichear, todo era una secuencia tan predecible. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo en dónde estaba el ambiente principal del salón mirando su salida de todo ese circo, sólo para chocar con los ojos de Lucius los cuáles estaban duros. Resopló y se acercó con su típico paso seguro. Ambas dieron un saltó disimulado y se pusieron de pie. si no hubiera sido por los distintos cortes de cabello y que una tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado que la otra al igual que la altura, podrían haber sido confundidas por gemelas idénticas._

_"Me llamó Draco, Draco Malfoy." dijo._

_"Entonces, ¿tú vives aquí?" se apresuró a responder la que obviamente era menor, la túnica color amarillo resaltaba su bronceado. "Perdón, me llamo Aldonza Portocarrero. ¿Cómo es tener una mansión tan enorme, y siendo hijo único debes tener todo el espacio y tranquilidad del mundo?"_

_Draco le sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que la muchacha se ponía colorada, "No sé como podría ser distinto, he vivido toda mi vida así. Estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiera, tanto de todo como soledad y paz."_

_"Me llamó Larimar," musitó de la nada la otra muchacha. Mientras él había cruzado palabras con Aldonza, ésta había parecido ida como si su mente y alma hubieran estado en otra parte dejando el cascarón de su cuerpo allí parado lívido."¿Vas a Hogwarts supongo?" _

_"Si, tú madre pensó que ya había terminado."_

_"Pareces mayor de lo que eres, eso es algo que te puedo decir con total seguridad." Le respondió Larimar mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa llena de vino de lulo._

_"¿Estás en el séptimo curso?" Preguntó Aldonza llevándose la manos al cabello para arreglar su cerquillo el cual se había separado en dos partes, lo unió de vuelta._

_"No Aldonza," Larimar habló antes de que Draco siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, "Tiene quince, por lo tanto debe estar en el quinto curso."_

_Draco la miro extrañado, sus cejas se habían fruncido. "Tengo razón. ¿Te sorprende tanto acaso?"_

_"A decir verdad sí. Bueno, tampoco es imposible que no me calcularas la edad exacta, tienes buen ojo para eso."_

_"Larimar tiene buen ojo para ver a las personas," replicó Aldonza quien se estaba comenzando a sentir algo desplazada. "Oímos que tuviste un accidente con tu Pegaso hoy."_

_Draco asintió con un monosílabo. Todos sabían que no era bueno ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mundo mágico ver y escuchar cosas. Draco desvió el tema de la conversación hacia los asuntos de ellas mismas. La conversación siguió el rumbo habitual que cualquier otra hubiese tenido. Draco aún no lograba del todo saber que era a lo que el cuadro se había referido. No le agradaba para nada el tema de estar ignorante sobre algo que al parecer había causado revuelo entre unos viejos cuadros que por llevar tantas centenas colgados, casi todo lo habían visto._

_Finalmente, conforme se acercaba el final de la velada, Lucius y Ludovico parecían adentrarse cada vez más en una discusión. 'De negocios...para variar.' pensó Draco pero se vio algo sorprendido al ver que ambos magos llegaban a un acuerdo con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Finalmente, Lucius se le vantó de su confortable sillón de cuero negro y hizo un importante anuncio. "Mis distinguidos invitados, es un honor para mi anunciarles que..."_

_Draco se quedó con la mente en blanco, los ojos fijados en un lugar y con la boca abierta del asombro. 'QUE QUé??? Había escuchado bien????? Acaso todos se habían vuelto dementes????_

Draco exhaló con algo de fastidio. 'Sí, así fue,' se recordó fríamente a sí mismo. Así hab1a sido como su vida había sido vendida a Larimar Portocarrero. Su presente futuro y vida ya no le pertenecían, y él estaba seguro que nunca lo habían. ...Había sido comprometido con Larimar...

Después de la cena observó por el rabillo del ojo al Trío. mientras que caminaba secundado por Crabbe, Goyle y Larimar, la última sin cansarse de lanzarles indirectas a los primeros para que los dejaran solos, indirectas que para suerte de Draco, no captaban. Miró a Granger, ' De hecho está mejor.' pensó, pero antes de poder desviar su mirada de la linda castaña, un inhóspito brillo en su cuello le llamó la atención rápidamente. En un segundo se llevó las manos al cuellos y se las pasaba una y otra vez como buscando algo, frotándose el cuello hasta enrojecerlo. Un desconcierto se poso en su mirada mientras que miraba el brillante hilo en el majestuosos cuello de Granger con gran asombro.

"Mi cadena... pero qué rayos!" Murmuró...

***

N/A: He escrito un capi largo y como no iba a alcanzarme el final, simplemente lo terminé de forma rápida. REVIEW PLZ!


	17. Capítulo XVII

**N/A: **Akí va otro capítulo en la historia de las vidas de nuestra pareja Hp favorita!!! **Les informó que temo k la historia va a ser mucho más larga de lo que tenía planeado. **Díganme que opinan sobre eso plz. 

***

"A Veces La Vida Nos Sorprende"

autora: Crookshanks

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com

"Te aseguro Harry que ésa poción es muy fácil de hacer. Es mucho más fácil aún que la que hicimos durante el segundo curso chicos," Hermione trató de animar a sus amigos. Harry le había comentado durante la cena que Snape les había dado los ingredientes y pautas generales de una cierta poción y estaba en manos de los alumnos prepararla. 

" Es que no tenemos la más mínima noción de por donde comenzar siquiera." Aclaró Harry. En ése instante Ron les hizo un ademán de bajar la voz y entró Snape con su típico cabello grasoso y rostro cetrino. Hermione estaba conciente de que ése día, como muchos otros, estaría absorta en las clases ya que debido a su resfriado no iba a ser mandada a la nieve a cumplir ningún penoso castigo. 

Cuando Hermione menos se dio cuenta, sus planes ya habían cambiado. Su mente, antes tan presta a prestar atención en clases, había comenzado a divagar sin rumbo fijo. Sus ojos se encontraban inmóviles fijados en algún punto de la pared del salón de clases. Sin darse cuenta, con los codos cómodamente recostados sobre su carpeta, su dedo índice había comenzado a enroscarse en uno de sus bucles castaños mientras que su otra mano paseaba perezosamente por su cuello y pecho jugando inconscientemente con el medallón plateado. 

"Señorita Granger, ¿podría decirme tres de las diez consecuencias de aspirar el vapor de la Bezoar mientras que es hervida?" La resonante voz provocó que Hermione diera un pequeño salto en su sitio de lo cuál sólo las personas que la conocían bien como Harry y Ron, además de Malfoy, se dieron cuenta. 

"¿Puede repetir la pregunta por favor, profesor Snape?" Preguntó Hermione con algo de temor y sorpresa en la voz, sorpresa causada por ser extraída de su pequeño mundo de nada. Snape volvió a repetir fríamente palabra a palabra. "Desmayo, urticaria, y sangrado nasal." 

"Bien señorita Granger. Tres puntos menos por no estar atenta y hacerme repetir la pregunta." Ante ninguna queja Snape se aplacó. Al término del periodo Snape llamó a Hermione y a Draco. "Como han perdido un par de horas por el castigo tendrán que presentarme un trabajo grupal para compensar sus notas." Ante los rostros atontados de dos de los mejores estudiantes del quinto curso, Snape añadió, "¿qué? ¿Acaso pensaron que iban a obtener calificaciones en mi curso por estar paseando fuera del castillo? Ni hablar." Dijo entre dientes. Abrió la gaveta inferior de su escritorio y sacó de ella un pedazo de pergamino el cuál se lo entregó a Draco. Hermione se alzó en puntillas para poder leer por encima del hombro de Malfoy. "Tienen que investigar la preparación de la poción, su historia, por quién fue hecha por primera vez, sus efectos, los efectos si es mal hecha y las variaciones de la misma, en fin: allí se encuentra todos los tipos de información que necesito." 

"Disculpe profesor," dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño algo fruncido, "¿cómo se pronuncia, tiene más de diez letras y tan sólo dos vocales." 

"Señorita Granger, éste es un trabajo de investigación del curso de Pociones, no de fonética. No necesito que sepa pronunciar el nombre de la poción sólo que sepa como se escribe. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Miró a ambos. Ninguno se inmutó. "Perfecto. Continúen, vayan a la siguiente clase." 

Ambos chiquillos se dirigieron a sus pupitres para recoger sus cosas. Malfoy terminó primero y dado que su carpeta se encontraba situada al otro extremo de la puerta y obligatoriamente tenía que pasar por delante de Hermione, decidió esperarla debido a que tenía desde el día anterior algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y sólo ella iba a poder sacárselo. 

Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras que miraba de reojo por encima de su hombro a Malfoy. '¿Por qué no se va?' pensaba, 'Vamos vete, vete.' 

Guardó sus cosas con una lentitud casi estática. Hermione estaba comenzando a exasperarse y estuvo a punto de voltearse y darle un grito cuando él sonrió. Al final de unos diez minutos, Hermione tuvo que llegar al inevitable final de cerrar y levantar con la mayor lentitud posible su mochila. 

Para Draco era muy divertido ver como todo lo estaba haciendo en cámara lenta, incluso pareció como si el tiempo real hubiese sido afectado, y todo por él. Eso le levantaba en algo el ego, ¿acaso su presencia era tan incómoda para Granger? Bueno, tenía que discutir un problema. "Vamos Granger, termina ya con eso que pareces uno de esos duendes mimos que están en la plaza del centro de Hogsmeade." 

"¿Malfoy? ¿Estabas acá?" Preguntó fingiendo no haberse dado por enterada de la presencia del chico. Lástima que nunca había sido muy convincente mintiendo.. 

"¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa?" 

"Eh, no además, ¿por qué alguien habría de decírmelo?" Respondió Hermione manteniendo su posición de no entender lo que le decía. 

"Por lástima porque realmente debes mejorar tus habilidades escénicas porque como actriz te morirías de hambre. Y te lo digo seriamente." Dijo la última oración con una voz seria poniendo también un rostro fiable y serio lleno de honestidad para después romper en una mueca. 

Hermione sólo lo observó con sus bonitos ojos miel bien abiertos y los bordes de sus labios dibujándose hacia arriba, suprimiendo una sonrisa. Lo miraba con algo de asombro. Su rostro le parecía tan infantil y a la vez tan de hombre, lleno de vida y energía, era como si mirará a alguien que ella ya conocía desde antes, de toda la vida y para toda la vida. Sintió que ése rostro lo había mirado cientos de veces, como si estuviera grabado en alguna parte de su memoria. 

Snape los miró con recelo. Sabiendo que tenían que irse antes de que les llamarán la atención o ellos mismos llamar la atención de Snape aún más, salieron del salón de clases. El profesor Severus Snape miró con fría mirada científica cada paso que dieron antes de que se encontraran lejos de su vista tan escrutiñadora. 

Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo de los calabozos en silencio y ya podían vislumbrar el primer escalón que los sacaría de aquél lugar. "Granger..." Malfoy la llamó antes de que ella estuviera a menos de medio metro de las escaleras, la detuvo agarrándole los hombros. Se acercó por detrás Hermione podía sentir su tibia respiración muy cerca de su cuello y piel, en medio del intenso frío invernal. Sintió sus rodillas débiles y por un segundo le entró la duda sobre si es que iban a poder soportar todo su propio peso sobre ellas. 

"Te tengo una pregunta, " Hermione sabía que era el mismo niño nunca preguntaba si es que podía preguntar, iba directo a los hechos. 'Las personas son los que son', se dijo ella misma, 'no puedes cambiar eso.'. "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?" Concluyó Malfoy jalando con sumo cuidado la cadena por detrás de su cuello con un solo dedo y dándose la vuelta para estar frente a ella. 

Hermione lo miró perpleja, "¿por qué lo preguntas?" 

"No me respondas con otra pregunta, sólo responde." 

"Y ¿qué pasa si creo que no es de tu incumbencia? Hasta lo que yo sé es mi decisión responderte o no." Hermione respondió mirando las esclareas con aprehensión. "Además, es mi problema donde consigo mi alhajas." 

Draco alzó las cejas y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que él sabía algo que ella no y que se daba como el ganador de la pequeña querella. Después, ante los ojos de Malfoy, recordó claramente lo que había leído en el pendiente. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos expresando sólo asombro. "¿Es tuyo?" Hermione preguntó, más estableciendo que preguntando. 

Malfoy se limitó a únicamente mover la cabeza afirmativamente lo que provocó que un mechón de rubio platino cabello cayera sobre su ojo derecho. Poco le faltó a Hermione para levantar la mano y acomodarle el cabello. Le debió dar las gracias a Dios cuando él mismo lo hizo antes de que su impulso la controlará y lo hiciera ella misma. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Cómo era posible que por poco y le arreglaba el cabello al odioso Slytherin? ¿Cómo era posible que realmente ella quisiera acariciar suavemente con su mano su cabello y rostro al tenerlo tan cerca? 

A Hermione, Malfoy ya no le resultaba tan detestable como antes. Sí, era un chiquillo fastidioso, engreído y quejumbroso que se pavoneaba por donde pasaba, pero también era risueño, confiado, lleno de vida, interesante, y siempre decía lo que opinaba, nunca se quedaba callado si tenía algo que decir. 

Hermione sintió que su corazón esquivaba un latido. Era un latido crucial. '¡No puede ser...!' pensó con desazón. Al ver sus ojos grises tan cerca y sabiendo que él entendía la confusión que había en ella tan sólo con mirarla a los ojos, no, él podía ver directamente dentro de sus ojos como si fueran un par de ventanas abiertas para él, ella dio un suave bufido de resignación y ya no le quedaba duda alguna. ' No lo odio es más, incluso CREO que... ¡ no!' Pensó y lo volvió a mirar, las rayitas plateadas bien dibujadas, sus ojos no tenían fin, era como ver un universo entero dentro de ellos con estrellas y todo. Malfoy se mordió los labios y el dedo índice enroscado en la cadena se liberó para poder llevar su mano a la mejilla de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos y su cara se ladeaba hacia su mano como queriendo sentir más, como deseando de que todo su rostro pudiera estar en contacto con él. Antes de lo que parecía inevitable sucediera, se escuchó una fría voz que hizo que incluso las paredes de fría piedra del calabozo retumbaran. 

"SEÑORITA GRANGER, ¿no debería estar en su clase? Malfoy anda a clases." Ambos casi saltaron a distintos extremos al escuchar la voz de Snape. Draco retiró su mano en menos de un segundo y ella abrió sus ojos que miraban a todos lados asustados y se alejó a un metro de él. Snape los miró con un recelo increíble. Tenía el rostro fruncido y los ojos desorbitados. Sus labios estaban cerrados y eran tan sólo una línea casi invisible en su rostro cetrino. 

Hermione miraba de una lado a otro, de Malfoy a Snape, de Snape a... "Ya, ya Severus." Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con ojos brillantes. "No seas tan severo con los niños. De cualquier manera iba a retirarlos de sus respectivas clases para informarles sobre en qué consiste su próximo castigo." 

"¿Castigo?" Preguntó Hermione algo desubicada para luego recordar que todavía tenía que cumplir varias horas de castigo. Había pasado como media semana antes de que la señora Pomfrey la autorizara ir a clases por miedo a que contagiara a los demás estudiantes y se propagase una epidemia. Para la sanidad mental de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el último sueño extraño había sido el que tuvo en la enfermería. 

Snape sonrió con desdén, "¿Acaso supone que por ser amiga del señor Potter se librará así?" 

" Severus no exageremos. La señorita Granger no ha insinuado eso en lo más mínimo. Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy si gustan en acompañarme a mi oficina para que les pueda explicar." Ambos estudiantes asintieron sin inmutarse y siguieron al director a través de escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar frente a una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea, en frente de la cual Dumbledore se paro . "Ranas de chocolate." La gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo en que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Detrás del muro había una escalera en forma de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse Dumbledore, Malfoy y Hermione la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, vieron ante ellos una puerta de roble, con una aldaba en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. 

Se encontraron en una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la cuál podían escuchar los más leves y curiosos sonidos. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts despertaron de su perezoso sueño para observar a los nuevos visitantes. Lo que más llamó la atención de Hermine no fueron los cuadros, ni los objetos extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban bocanadas de humo que se encontraban sobre una mesas de patas finísimas, ni el Sombrero Seleccionador que se encontraba ajado y roto como siempre, y mucho menos Fawkes el inteligente Fénix que Dumbledore poseía como mascota que le había salvado la vida a Harry durante el segundo curso, sino la gran cantidad de libros que habían en los numerosos y gigantescos estantes. 

"Dado a la salud de la señorita Granger, el castigo fue pospuesto y ahora debido a que estamos en los últimos días de diciembre, tienen una misión que pueden empezar mañana mismo pero, eso si les digo, que no la van a terminar hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad." Dumbledore explicó con voz serena mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio. Miró a los ojos de Hermione y luego a los de Malfoy para poder ver según las expresiones que llevaban que era lo que opinaban. "Limpiarán la pajarera de las lechuzas del colegio y además las alimentaran. Y como les explique antes, la limpieza les llevará algo de tiempo debido al tamaño de la pajarera. En realidad preferiría que se pongan al día sobre las clases que perdieron y si es que no se encuentran muy cansados para cuando hayan terminado, ir a comenzar la limpieza." 

"Señor director," objetó Malfoy mirando a Dumbledore con cara de asco. "La limpieza es tarea de elfos domésticos, no de ma-" 

Fue cortado por Hermione la cual había formado un movimiento a favor de los elfos domésticos llamado el Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos que aunque hubo fallado el año anterior no significaba que había perdido el interés por defender el derecho de aquellas pequeñas criaturas. "¡ No es verdad! Ellos deberían ser tratados como igual a los magos y brujas pues sugiero que cuando te refieras a ellos lo hagas con respeto y..." para Draco fue como haber hecho un hechizo silenciador ya que dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa que la chiquilla dijera. En vez de eso comenzó a cantar mentalmente y a preguntarse por qué diablos la soportaba, "...y por lo tanto no es mas que un derecho primordial de que comiencen a remunerarlos por el enoooooorme trabajo que éstos seres desempeñan con el más grande ahínco ya que-" 

"¡Realmente no sé como Potter te soporta!" Irrumpió Draco. Dumbledore sólo los observaba dulcemente, y había escuchado y mirado a Hermione, asintiendo con su cabeza cada vez que ella enfatizaba un punto de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, suprimiendo sonreír ya que eso hubiera podido ser malentendido. "Bueno Weasley te soporta sólo porque le gustas, ¡pero Potter!" 

Hermione tenía un rostro de confusión antes de levantar el dedo índice para hablar, "primero, " dijo sacando únicamente un dedo de la mano y por poco chocándosela en los ojos de Malfoy, "los elfos domésticos realmente tienen derechos que deben ser respetados, segundo," levantó un dedo más, "Ron no hace más que soñar toooodo el día que tu querida amiguita le hace caso, y, tercero," levantó un tercer dedo, "la única persona insoportable en ésta oficina eres tú." 

"Niños," llamó Dumbledore dulcemente mientras que levantaba sus gafas en forma de media luna las cuales se habían resbalado sobre su nariz curva, "tranquilícense. Bien, " dijo una vez que la atención de ambos retornará hacia él. "Yo les aconsejaría que se olvidasen del castigo hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ahora vayan a sus clases que si no me equivoco la hora se encuentra a punto de terminar." 

Salieron ambos de detrás de la gárgola con paso rápido y enfadado. Hermione no podía entender cómo era que se le había olvidado el puerco que Malfoy era en realidad. ' Tremenda alimaña,' pensó. 

"No puede ser que un Malfoy tenga que venir a soportar pasar tanto tiempo con una sangre sucia sabelotodo," Malfoy le dijo con desdén y aire de superioridad. "Mi padre se va a enterar de esto." 

"¡Y cómo no! Si siempre que necesitas o quieres algo vas donde tu padre, como todos le tienen miedo, cómo no va a conseguir lo que quieres." 

"Sólo con miedo viene el poder, pero ¿cómo podría yo esperar que una sangre sucia como tú comprendiera la sociedad mágica?," preguntó en forma retórica. 

"No voy a perder mas tiempo de clases, desperdicio de mago. ¡Me voy!" Y con eso Hermione comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia dónde se encontraban todos los Gryffindor del quinto curso. 

Malfoy se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con Snape mirándolo desde las sombras. "Creí haberle dicho Malfoy que fuera a su clase, no queremos que bajen puntos a nuestra querida casa, ¿verdad?" 

"Desde luego que no, señor.." Respondió Malfoy a regañadientes. En verdad que la asquerosa sangre sucia podía ponerlo de tan mal humor hasta sentir su sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Malfoy siguió su camino. 

Snape subió silenciosamente hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba encorvado acariciando la cabeza de Fawkes, el fénix. "Yo no entiendo realmente," dijo con una gota de desánimo tangible en la voz, "no hay magia, ni hechizo, ni encantamiento, ni poción posible que me haga entender porque cuando las personas dan cinco pasos hacia adelante, tienen que retroceder siete." 

"¿A qué se refiere?" Preguntó con recelo Snape. 

Dumbledore se volteó y sonrió. "Sólo hablaba sobre una característica de la humanidad." Se paso la mano por la barbilla la cuál se encontraba totalmente poblada por una barba gris y puntiaguda que se extendía hasta la altura de sus tobillos. "Dime Severus, ¿qué te trae a mi oficina?" 

"Quería saber si es que no encontró, bueno... ¿algo inusual en toda la situación desplegada hace unos minutos?" Tragó saliva, "¿realmente tenía algo de qué conversar con ellos?" 

"¿Estás dudando de mi palabra Severus? Si quieres saber yo no noté nada fuera de lo común." 

"Por supuesto que no director. Con lo de inusual me refería a que no es normal que un par de alumnos se puedan tomar tantas atribuciones y llegar a clases cuando quieran. Por supuesto estoy convencido que todo es obra de Granger y que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, y es más estoy seguro que incluso la señorita Granger copió esa manía de Potter." 

Hermione se sintió relajada y en plena alegría cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad. Ron y ella habían decidido pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, como ya les era costumbre, para poder acompañar a Harry. Ellos junto con un alumno del séptimo año de Ravenclaw, y un par de alumnas de tercer año de Hufflepuff eran los únicos que se quedaban en fiestas. El Trío estaba contento con el hecho de que no hubiera ni un solo alumno llevando la insignia con la serpiente bordada en ella, en especial cierta chica llamada Hermione Granger, aunque claro, sus amigos ignoraban completamente eso. 

El baile de Navidad que había sido llevado a cabo antes en la navidad del curso anterior, no se repitió a pesar de las expectativas de la mayoría de los estudiantes, no obstante se sentían aliviados al no tener que pasar nuevamente por la experiencia de buscar con quien asistir al mismo. Ello se debió a que Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, se encontraba enemistado con Albus Dumbledore por haber asegurado que el Señor Tenebroso se había recuperado, "¡Tonterías tuyas!" decía, " Quién- No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado falleció aquella noche en que atacó a los Potter. Harry sólo busca atención, después de todo es un adolescente acostumbrado a la fama desde muy joven." había denegado el permiso a la escuela de realizar un baile que sólo tenía la costumbre de hacerse cuando se realizaba el conocido Torneo, según él porque el mismo sólo se llevaba a cabo en el año que hubiera Torneo. Los chicos no tenían que despreocuparse del todo respecto al tema de las parejas ya que Dumbledore había asegurado vehementemente a su alumnado de que más adelante organizarían su propio baile, con otro nombre y en otra fecha para que no hubiera lío. Aunque Hermione ya había encontrado hace mucho tiempo con quien ir: sus mejores amigos. 

Hermione ató su bata rosa sobre su pijama de franela y se dirigió, después de abrir sus regalos, al cuarto de los chicos el cual era redondo. Allí encontró a Ron y a Harry hablando de sus regalos, ambos con unas chompas con sus iniciales tejidas en el pecho, tejidas por la señora Weasley, puestas encima de la pijama. "Agradece a tu mamá de mi parte," le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry, "a mí me envió una chompa blanca con una 'H' de color rosa. Muy linda y hogareña por cierto." 

"¿Vamos a visitar a Hagrid?" Propusó Harry a quién el amable medio gigante le había enviado un bolso llenos de bizcochos, al igual que a Ron y a Hermione. Debido a que los tres chicos de Gryffindor ya habían tenido la oportunidad de probar las destrezas culinarias de su amigo, ninguno se atrevía a comer nada. 

Encontraron a Hagrid dentro de su cabaña con su abrigo de topo puesto encima y sentado con una expresión meditabunda en su sencilla mesita de madera. El té estaba hirviendo hace más de quince minutos y después que Hermione saludó a Hagrid fue a echarle un vistazo a la tetera. No había nada: se había evaporado todo el té de naranja y alcachofa que había hervido. 

"¿Qué pasa Hagrid?" Le preguntó con curiosidad Ron mientras que tomaba asiento a la mano derecha del medio gigante. Ante la pregunta de ron Hagrid no volteó a mirarlo sólo suspiró, tampoco había devuelto el saludo que los chicos le habían hecho al entrar en su cabaña. 

"¿Hagrid?" Lo llamó Harry. Al notar que no respondía Ron decidió agarrarlo por el cuello del saco y darle un tirón. 

"¿¡ QUÉ!? ¿Qué pasa?" Sorprendido Hagrid se levantó saltando casi hasta el techo de su pequeña sillita Hagrid al ver a los chicos se calmo y volvió a tomar asiento ya más tranquilo. Los chicos le preguntaron qué le había pasado, por qué se había encontrado así de ensimismado. 

"Madame Maxine, la directora de Beauxbatons, me mando un búho ésta misma mañana." 

"Pero Hagrid, ¡eso estupendo! - ¿que le vas a responder?- ¿por qué estás así? Creí que te gustaba..." Dijeron cada uno. Hagrid los calló con un ademán de la mano pidiéndoles silencio y atención. ¡ Pero cómo no ! Si ni uno de los tres entendía el por qué de la actitud de Hagrid. Hagrid metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo izquierdo de su rural saco y de él extrajo un sobre doblada y del sobre, una carta doblada en ocho y algo arrugada. Extendió la mano y puso el pergamino en manos de Hermione quien en un segundo con los ojos estudió la construcción de la carta, sólo constaba de dos párrafos no muy largos, la letra era impecable y el pergamino era de color melón. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer: 

"La presente es para informarle a usted, (y no digo señor porque no lo es) que muy a mi pesar, la cooperativa institucional de Beauxbatons, que es algo así como el consejo escolar de Hogwarts (casi sinónimos pero temí que no lo entendiera) ha decidido solicitar su presencia en Francia debido a los extraños sonidos audibles en la madrugada provenientes del bosque más cercano al Instituto Beauxbatons el cuál se encuentra a una considerable distancia de diez kilómetros y, aunque no forme parte de los terrenos de la escuela, es por la seguridad del alumnado que sin importar que tan desagradable usted me pueda resultar, ha sido convocado. 

Me tomé el atrevimiento de remitirle un búho al director de Hogwars, Albus Dumbledore informándole sobre mi solicitud. Sin nada más que agregar espero que tome una decisión lo antes posible y de ser afirmativa la misma, se enviará un carruaje por usted. Le rogaría que no me dirija la palabra mientras dure su estancia. Gracias. 

Firma 

Madame Maxine Directeur d'Institution Beauxbatons de Magie et Affinage "

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y se la pasó a Ron quien a pesar de haber escuchado atentamente al igual que Harry, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunto Hermione con cuidado sabiendo de que a pesar del aspecto hosco y rural que Hagrid portaba, su corazón era más blando que una gomita en forma de osito. Aunque claro muchos sacaban partido de la esa virtud.

Hagrid pareció pensarlo un buen, finalmente se agarró la cabeza con las manos y exclamó, "¡ no sé!" 

Harry opinó que debería ir, "nadie dijo que Madame Maxine no podía cambiar de opinión." Ron por su parte opinaba que también debía ir "Un viaje gratis a Francia no se desperdicia," decía. Hermione era la más conciente de los tres y como Hagrid también sabía eso, aunque hayan respondido afirmativamente dos de tres, él aún aguardaba que ella dijera que no parea tener una excusa. "Este interesada en ti o no, yo también concuerdo con ellos, " dijo señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a sus amigo, "lo importante es la seguridad del los alumnos del Instituto."

Cambiaron de tema y después se retiraron al castillo. Al día siguiente siendo aún un día antes del retorno de los estudiantes, el Trío salió sigilosamente del castillo encaminándose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid pero antes de que siquiera pudieran estar a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia vieron caminar hacia ellos a un mago de gris barba larga y puntiaguda, con nariz ganchuda, y ojos azules oscuros que brillaban con dulzura; era Dumbledore.

"Harry, Ron Hermione;" Los saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y los miró a cada uno mientras que mencionaba sus respectivos nombres. "Niños, regresen al castillo que Hagrid ya no se encuentra."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry con asombro aunque realmente no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Dumbledore supiera.

"Ha ido a Francia, al Instituto Beauxbatons, como ustedes ya saben." Los chicos asintieron y se disculparon con una excusa sin mucho sentido, sin embargo, no querían quedarse mucho más tiempo por allí por más que el director les agradase porque de alguna manera el anciano siempre estaba enterado de todo.

Por fin llegó el retornó de los alumnos de las vacaciones de Navidad. Niños y jóvenes alegres con mejillas sonrosadas por el frío entraban al castillo por las enormes puertas entonando alegres villancicos y comiendo deliciosos dulces. Los gemelos Weasley, los cuales ya se encontraban cursando el séptimo curso, lanzaron bombas fétidas en el Gran Comedor en la cena la misma noche del retorno. Hermione rió desde su sitio sitio tapándose la nariz aunque claro, éstas habían sido lanzadas hacia la mesa ubicada hacia el lado izquierdo desde la puerta.

Hermione vio, emitiendo unas sonoras carcajadas junto con todos sus amigos, como Pansy Parkinson saltaba de un lado a otro dando alaridos junto con Larimar que también chillaba furiosa. Al caer la bomba fétida, Malfoy se había puesto en pie de un sólo respingo y ágilmente, al cabo de unos tres segundos ya se encontraba lejos del meollo del problema y del olor. Viró la cabeza hacia los carcajeantes muchachos, sus ojos grises claro sosteniendo una mirada dura de extremo odio.

Todos los alumnos fueron ordenados de retirarse del Gran Comedor ya que el olor amenazaba con expandirse en todo el comedor aunque con menor grado de fuerza.

Entre el tumulto, mientras que Hermione sostenía una plática con Hannah y Justin, quién no escatimaba en intentos para convencer a Hermione de salir con él, sintió un tirón de la manga hacia atrás. Se hubiese caído de no ser por que fue a dar contra la pared de debajo de las escaleras. "Quiero mi cadena y la quiero ahora." Le dijo sin emoción alguna una fría voz con ojos demandantes. 

Cómo detestaba Hermione que tuviera la madurez de un niño de siete quien hace rabieta cuando se le quita un juguete. En una arrebato que estuvo fuera de su propia comprensión. Agarró el medallón que se encontraba encima de su polo y lo metió por debajo del mismo. Confiada de que no lo haría lo retó, "Haber sácalo si atreves."

Draco sonrió con una media sonrisa desdeñosa, alzando una esquina del labio superior y la ceja con aire de superioridad. Le sostuvo ambas mano con fuerza sobre la cabeza, ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de Hermione, y con su expresión desdeñosa y burlona sin abandonarle el rostro, metió su mano por dentro del cuello del polo. Hermione sintió un casi inexistente roce cuando él agarró el medallón que se encontraba a la altura del inicio de su pecho, su mano se encontraba helada y la heló a ella también además de hacerla retorcerse un poco a causa de lo fría que estaba, él sacó su mano con el medallón en la mano. Le soltó las manos mientras que sin resistencia alguna por parte de ella debido a que encontraba asombrada de lo estúpida que había sido al retarlo, abrió el broche y retiró la cadena de su cuello. "Esto ya regresó con su verdadero dueño." Dijo y se lo colocó en el cuello, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todo había sido muy rápido y Hermione se sentía algo tonta parada allí contra el muro de piedra de debajo de las escaleras. Lo siguió con la mirada y vio que desaparecía en un pasadizo que llevaba a los calabozos. Se mordió los labios y se dijo a sí misma "tonta Hermione." Tenía las mejillas un poco más coloradas que antes, debido a algo más que el frío. 

"¿Adónde puede haber ido?" escuchó Hermione la voz de Justin preguntando con aflicción seguramente a Hannah, "Estaba junto a nosotros."

"No tengo ni idea," dijo Hannah, "tal vez regresó al Gran Comedor, o a la biblioteca, o... realmente ¡no sé!" Hermione vio en ello su oportunidad de alejarse de los Hufflepuff pero ella estaba tan bien conversando con ellos como amigos, lástima que Justin quería más que la amistad que ella le pudiese brindar y Hannah parecía dispuesta a hacerla de Cupido.

'¿Qué hacer?', pensó, 'por un lado podría zafarme de ellos al menos por hoy pero por otro, se escuchan preocupados. Mmm, veamos...' pensó mientras un dedo daba suaves golpecitos sobre su mentón, lo cuál sólo realzaba su gesto facial de reflexión.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Atónito Justin le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y Hannah se paró a su lado también sorprendida por el lugar en donde la habían hallado. "Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!"

"¿Sí?" fue lo único a que atinó a responder Hermione pero tan pronto hubo pronunciado el monosílabo se recriminó, '_¿Sí? _¡Qué mala respuesta! Si no me siguen preguntando será de pura bendición divina.' Ambos la miraron extrañados y antes esto a Hermione no le quedo otra solución, tragó saliva y respiro profundo antes de decir: "Me alegra que te hayas preocupado por donde me encontraba, Justin." Hermione se sintió fatal al ver la sonrisa que aparecía en los labios del Hufflepuff. Se sentía ruin al haberle dado falsas esperanzas, después de todo él sentía algo por ella. 

"¿En serio?" Pregunto emocionado y Hannah comenzó a dar pequeños pasos en reversa para dejarlos solos de manera discreta que por obvios motivos no pasaba desapercibida por Hermione.

"¿Por qué te engañaría, jeje?" '..................no hablemos de cargos de conciencia' pensó. "Me siento algo cansada," añadió antes de que el el chico pudiere responderle lo cuál ella había querido evitar y lo había logrado.

"¿Te acompaño a la torre de Gryffindor?" le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero pensó en '¿qué clase de chico te pregunta si puede o no puede tener una cortesía con una? Esas cosas simplemente se hacen' Pero, ¿de qué se quejaba? 'Después de todo tú no sientes nada por Justin.' le dijo su conciencia. 'No pidas que te dé algo que tú no estas siquiera dispuesta a intentar dar.' Después añadió mentalmente, 'pero Justin quiere cualquier cosa menos una cortesía por parte tuya.'

"Bueno, no quiero que dejes sola a Hannah, anda alcánzala que me daría mucha pena que por mi culpa ella tenga que regresar sola a su sala común."

"Pero-"

"Nada de "_peros_" es tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Entonces anda a su lado como ella siempre está al tuyo." Hermione se despidió con su mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras a prisa.

Conforme iba acercándose a la Torre de su casa, un miedo natural nacido de su lado intuitivo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Qué pasaría s otro de sus extraños sueños se repetían? Después de todo ya habían transcurrido varios días desde el último de ellos. Aunque Malfoy no le había confirmado nada, ella estaba segura que al no haberlo negado y al haberla buscado es porque el también compartía la misma tortura que ella.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo dormir. En el sueño más reciente había podido adquirir un objeto que era ajeno a ella y peor aún, que le pertenecía a Malfoy. Cosa que tan sólo demostraba que loa bordes que circundaban la realidad cada vez se encontraban menos definidos, al igual que el de los sueños...

'Las cosas están MUY mal Hermione', pensó mientras que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. 'Están peor que antes.' Ya no se dirigía hacia su acogedora sala común, sino por todo lo contrario al lugar que había iniciado de alguna manera, toda la angustia que se encontraba viviendo desde ésa funesta mañana en la que se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado, la biblioteca.

Entro y respiro ese olor a hojas de libros amarillentas que abundaba el aire del cálido lugar con paredes de piedra, al igual que el resto del castillo. Caminó por entre las hileras de altos estantes de madera. Por entre los libros de un estante un destello rubio platino captó su atención mientras que buscaba el libro. Le dio la vuelta al estante, entrando entre dos de los mismo llenos de gruesos libros los cuales se elevaban fácilmente por encima de los dos metros. Sentado en frío gris piso de piedra caliza se encontraba Malfoy con la cabeza enterrada en un libro y la espalda apoyada contra el lado contrario del estante que Hermione se encontraba rebuscando tan sólo segundos antes.

El chico levantó únicamente los ojos para mirarla indiferentemente antes de entornarlos nuevamente hacia el libro que tenía recelosamente entre sus manos y cuyo contenido estaba escondido por la sombra del muchacho y la oscura noche. "¿No te parece que sería mejor leer cerca a la luz?" Le preguntó Hermione dudando si debía sentarse junto a él, pero finalmente lentamente se dejo caer en el piso sentada a su costado para poder averiguar que era lo que tenía en las manos que había captado tan eficientemente la atención de Malfoy. "Se sabe a ciencia cierta que el esfuerzo que se hace al leer sin mucha luz daña los ojos, hace que se pierda la visión perfect-"

"¿Qué quieres Granger?" La cortó tajantemente en medio de su trivial conversación. Hermione se había dado cuenta que a Malfoy no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de conversación que no presentase un fin, y obviamente la suya era para romper el silencio, para que al menos el chico mostrará algún signo de haber reconocido su presencia en el lugar, cosa que había logrado. Se reprochaba y cuestionaba a la vez la necesidad que había tenido de hablarle a tan odiado enemigo.

Despejando su mente en medio segundo, le dijo lo que realmente quería, "¿cómo conseguí el medallón? Si tienes alguna idea de ello, por favor dímelo."

Sonriendo déspotamente le contesto, "_eso_ es lo que pensé que sabías. Al parecer la Sabe-lo-todo de Gryffindor no sabe nada. Mmm suena contradictorio, no"

"Si no sabes, di: no sé. Sabré entender que tu intelecto de Slytherin no puede esforzarse más." La sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy se apagó en un instante y su rostro obtuvo una expresión dura. Hermione se comenzó a sentir incómoda ante la fija mirada del rubio Slytherin. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Entre las sombras, los viejos libros... tan solo."

"Bueno, ahora no me encuentro precisamente solo, no?" Se mordió el labio inferior y se rió internamente al ver la mirada de Hermione, mirada de curiosidad mal apagada al haber recibido una respuesta que no contestaba su pregunta. ""Por cierto, me alegro que tú y tus bobos amigos se hallan divertido taaanto con lo que paso en el Comedor. Al fin fueron lo suficientemente valientes entre todos como para desafiar a Slytherin, cosa que difíclmente se volverá a repetir en sus miserables vidas." Dijo algo fastidiado debido a que su orgullo se encontraba algo pisoteado, "te diré una sola cosa con respecto a eso: será mejor que los Gryffindors se cuiden."

"Eso suena a amenaza, Draco Malfoy."

"Pués puede que lo sea, _Hermione Granger_."

***

**He hecho el capítulo (y los k voy a hacer) + GRANDE pa k la historia no tenga demasiados. Me he tardado mucho en escribir, y es k no m sentía con ganas. Lo bueno es k ya tengo el final aunk lamento decirles k kreo k pa eso falta mucho. REVIEW ya que cuando me alientan, me emociono y me dan ganas de escribir pa k m mandn +, y+ y ¿xk adoraré tanto los reviews?**


End file.
